A Wicked Childhood
by Grumbello
Summary: We know that the girls found feelings for one another at Shiz, but what if they found them earlier? Elphaba is abandoned and Galinda's parents bring her into their family. What happens when Galinda and Elphaba start to feel the Gelphie glow?
1. Chapter 1

**I am pretty sure I have to write some important things on here so...**

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Wicked, Elphaba, Galinda or any possession that would see me end up in jail or broke...I created some of the characters names like Markri, Felter...etc...so they are mine.

**Rating:** M in the end, but for the moment k+ probably...not entirely sure...asuming k+

**Summary:** Elphaba and Galinda have always been feeling more than friendship towards eachother but what if they started out, not at Shiz, but as children? When Elphaba is abandoned by her parents, Galinda's family steps in and makes her a new member of the family. What happens though, when the girls become more than just sisters?

I wouldn't say it's incest because it's not really, but someone is more than likely to think so, so here is my warning. Oh and it's Gelphie, Girl on girl haters...be gone, thou eyes doth not readeth thine pages. :)

**A Wicked Childhood.**

**Chapter 1**

There was nothing quite like the large ships that entered the harbors on those hot summer days in the Upland docks. It was Galinda's favorite place to play. She would run up and down the wharfs, giggling at the fishermen who would wave to her and call to her using her nickname little fish. Galinda was well known by every fisherman in the Upland coast, as well as all over the Upland country for her mother and father were the prominent royalty of the Upper Uplands.

Galinda Upland was eight years old. She was the pride of the Uplands, with her mothers blonde hair, her fathers curls and both parents sparkling blue eyes. Galinda's eyes were the brightest of the Upland clan. They were almost as blue as the Oz ocean and they twinkled with delight every time. Galinda's eyes were the most admiring of all. As all eight year olds were, Galinda was energetic and innocent, yet her personality held a bubbly quality that caused every elder to love her and every boy. At the young age of eight she already had three young men chasing her, yet Galinda held no interest in them, much to the joy of her parents, who believed her to be too young to date.

Although so young, Galinda took everything into heart, and often found herself distressed over another's problem. The wharf was her place to think, to be a real child, to be Galinda not Galinda Upland. She didn't need to be perfect here.

Her father promised her that she could play on the wharfs if she promised to stay well away from the water, and stayed with Felter who was a young apprentice and hired guard of the little heiress. Felter was one of the rare few that Galinda could talk to freely. Only Felter knew of the small blonde's inability to separate herself from others torments.

'Felter, Felter, guess what?' Felter chuckled as he turned to see a small pink and blonde blur race towards him from down the peir. The Upland carriage just pulling out of sight.

'What little fish?'

'I'm coming to play with you today.'

'Do your parents know you are here?' Little eight year old Galinda stopped and thought extremely hard. Felter knew though that Galinda never went to the docks without Mr. and Mrs. Uplands knowledge and had caught Mr. Uplands eye as the carriage had pulled away just moments before.

'Yes, daddy and Momsie had to go into town. Momsie said they needed an extra serpent.' Felter was a little confused.

'Serpent? Oh, you mean servant.' Now Galinda looked confused. But the topic started to bore the eight year old as all topics tended to do at this age unless it involved food.

'Oh Felter are we going fishing today?' Felter shook his head, knowing it was going to upset the young girl, but having a plan in tow.

Galinda loved to go out fishing. It was the only time her father would allow her near the water without him near. The ocean always calmed Galinda, it's small waves and clear deep water was so soothing to the small girl. Even on her hardest days, Galinda found herself feeling at ease on the ocean.

'Sorry little fish, I'm cleaning the boats today.' Seeing her down expression he hastily added. 'But we can make a game out of it.' This perked Galinda up immensely.

'Yeah lets play.' Galinda went to start before turning back around. 'Felter? How do we play?' Felter chuckled.

'It's easy little fish. We have to wash all these boats.' He signaled to the ships around him, a good dozen or so. 'Now we are special secret agent cleaners, come to inspect a bad man. This bad man stole some really precious treasure. We have to find it. It is on one of these boats.' Galinda looked enthralled. ' You have to help me clean the boats to find the treasure.' Galinda nodded in excitement.

'What is the treasure Felter?'

'Gold.' This was enough for Galinda to grab a bucket and a sponge and start scrubbing. Felter chuckled. She would eventually find the gold chocolate in the last ship. But now he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Galinda's parents were known as Mrs. Elise Upland and Mr. Ukre Upland. They were highly sophisticated in all they did, but were not as spoilt or over abusive of their rank as first thought.

Mrs. Elise Upland was brought up as a commoner. She lived on a farm that was her only provider of food and means of money. Her name was Elise Drowry and it was the man she was to marry that landed them in the royal name.

Mr. Ukre Upland was born to King Jerome and Queen Agnes of the Uplands. His parents used their power of conviction to help the poor or lowlier in their town. These traits resounded in their son, who shares his moral views with his wife.

Although they were a considerate pair, they still needed help around their large house. So every now and then they would pop down to the local bidding station to buy a slave. Once home though, that slave was given proper treatment and care. The name slave, was replaced with the word helper or servant, and the entire crew was given a large dorm room to sleep and facilities, including their own kitchen located in the lower quarters of the house. All they had to do was work around the house. Everyone who worked for the Uplands enjoyed their work. It always turned out as a labor of love.

Mrs. Upland never liked the bidding station as there were people who bid only looking to abuse and molest their help. But she refused to be left out of the choice. They made it to the station in time to grab a couple of front row spots just before bidding began. The Uplands had no limit in money but found that they would not hire anyone who was not needed. The room they had was sparse for the helpers as it was.

A hush went over the crowd as the bidding manager stood up to the podium and the first slave walked out. Although there was no major differences in the quality and condition of the slaves, the Uplands found no one of any real interest to them. That is until the little girl walked on stage.

She was only a small thing, about seven or eight years old, but her skin was what defined her. She was as green as Mrs. Uplands emerald jewels. No bids were made as everyone stared at the poor girl. She knew she wasn't to be bid upon. No one ever bid upon her. She stared at the floor waiting for the man on stage to tell her to beat it.

Mrs. Upland let out a small sob for the young child and hastily called out her bid.

'Twenty Ozpence.' A loud whisper escaped the crowd as heads turned to see the bidder for the strange girl. The girl herself looked up astonished as did the bidding manager. He let out the cry and after no reply slammed the mallet down and the girl was a member of the Uplands. Mr. Upland had no anger for his wife, nor disapproval. Had she not said anything he surely would have.

The young girl was slowly led over to the Uplands. Her head down. Mrs. Upland crouched down to her height.

'Hello. My name is Elise Upland. You are coming to live with us now. Is that alright?' The small girl nodded her head but did not look up. 'Sweetheart look at me.' As commanded the little girl did as she was told. A warmth encompassed the small girl as piercing blue eyes met her soft dark brown ones. Elphaba was finally welcomed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

By the time the Upland's returned to the docks, Galinda had found the chocolate, eaten a few and fallen asleep. Elphaba, against better judgment had also fallen asleep in the carriage. Mrs. Upland, slowly and gently lowered her daughter into the carriage beside the sleeping Elphaba. And the family carried on home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

When Galinda opened her eyes, she was in her bedroom. But something wasn't quite right. There was another person there, she could hear them breathing. She slowly sat up, a little scared but determined to protect her teddy bear collection from imminent doom. There in the middle of her room was a small cot. On the cot, was a little frog. The colour did not startle the young Galinda, in fact it actually entranced the little girl. As Galinda went to move from her bed, the girl in the cot groaned and awoke. Almost instantaneously the girl sat up and leaped out of bed, unsure of where she was. Galinda couldn't help but let out a little squeal. The frightened girl whirled around at the sound.

'Who are you?' She asked still a little frightened.

'Galinda Upland. This is my room. Who are you?'

'Elphaba.' Galinda smirked at the name.

'What an interesting name. I like it it's pretty.' This was something Elphaba was unused to hearing.

'Pretty is not the word I'd use. Do you not even see my skin? It's the reason I don't have a home of my own. It is the reason I am now your slave.' Galinda looked appalled.

'Your skin has no flaw in my eyes and you as my slave? No. I'll ask Momsie.' And with that eight year old Galinda ran to her mothers study where Mrs. Uppland usually sat and read the great books they held in the large library.

You would notice how the two girls act and talk, they are quite advanced for their age. It is mainly because Galinda was brought up to act as adult as possible from a young age. Her mother would hear no potty language or vulgar pronunciations in her household. Galinda was extremely advanced for her age, her ability to deal with others problems assisting the young Upland into adulthood. Elphaba had learned to talk civilized, for the unsold slaves were used as caterers and waiters/waitresses at functions. Both girls had learnt to grow up way to fast. That didn't stop Galinda using comforting terms of endearment for her parents, and her morals were still so innocent.

'Momsie! Momsie!' Mrs. Upland looked up at her daughter with a smile.

'What is it Galinda? How did you sleep?'

'Fine Momsie, but who is that girl in my room?'

'That, Galinda, is someone we found down at the bidding station.'

'Did you buy her as a serpent? Is she my serpent?' Mrs. Upland looked at her daughter quizzically before smirking.

'No sweetheart. She will be your new sister. I just need to find out her name and arrange the adoption papers' This was something quite unexpected. Galinda was not expecting to leave her home and return to find a new sibling. That wasn't fair, no one had asked her of her opinion on the subject.

'Her name mother, is Elphaba, and I refuse to have her as a sister.' The spite was eminent in the small child's voice. It was quite scary.

'Galinda, act properly. Would you prefer her as your servant?' Honestly Galinda did not want her to be her serpent, that's half the reason she was here. 'Elphaba has no other home. She is too young to work. She needs a family. We will be her family. Now I don't want to hear one more word on the subject.'

'But…'

'Not one more word.' Galinda sulked but did as she was told.

It wasn't that Elphaba didn't intrigue the small blonde, but to return to something that was unexpected had startled her for the worse. Galinda found pain in every little detail of others lives, to find pain in hers was hard to deal with. She found that on her way back to her room, she was promising to herself that she would loath Elphaba till the day she died.

*****************************

So? What do you think? Review, but be kind... I am open to any constructive critisizm, so lay it on me... and I will endevour to change how I am writing to please you all :) I hope you enjoyed. If no one is liking this I won't continue, but know that there is a few chapters already in store waiting to go and it does get better, or at least that's what I think... ;)

Grumbello


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Chapter two of this thrillifying story...well not really thrillifying...never mind... :D  
Anyway I know the drill...

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, shape or form, own the marvellous world of Wicked, Oz, Galinda, Elphaba etc, etc...Now don't sue me! :D

**Rating: **Still K+ but feelings are starting to grow...nothing too weird though...anyone wants to beta this for me I would very much like it...I am good, but not that good. (Wow big head)

**************

**Chapter 2**

The first week was the toughest. Elphaba was finding it hard to understand that she was not required as a servant to the Upland's, instead actually being a member of the Upland's herself.

Elphaba had only known one thing in life, and that was to serve others around her. She was the lowest anyone could go. She was a slave to anyone who passed her so naturally, Miss Galinda Upland, heir to the Upland estate, was of high rank and she must serve her.

Of course unknown to Mr. and Mrs. Upland, Galinda was using Elphaba's insecurity to order Elphaba around like her own personal slave. If she was to be her "sister" than fine, but that did NOT mean Galinda had to treat her like a "sister". If Galinda was completely honest with herself, she would detest the way she was treating her new sibling, but the more she thought of Elphaba as a sister, the more her hatred rose.

'Elphaba, fetch me some water please.' With a polite half bow, Elphaba ran to fetch the water. She did not complain, for this was her job. When she returned she bowed slightly again.

'Your water Miss. Galinda.' There was that sickening distaste that Galinda felt, and found herself wishing once again, that Elphaba would call her Galinda, but instead she said 'Thank you.'

As hard as Galinda tried, there was something about Elphaba that nagged at her insides. A consistent feeling that presented itself to her every time Elphaba was near. Almost like her stomach was flipping over on itself. Galinda did what she always did when that feeling was near. Ignored it.

A couple more weeks passed and Elphaba was finally beginning to grow more relaxed in her new home. Galinda found less and less reason to order her around, instead playing games and making a mess of the house. Galinda was now seeing Elphaba as a sister her loathing that was to last forever had lasted all of three weeks, for forever was never really that long for a child.

'Elphaba, you go hide, and I'll come find you ok?' Elphaba nodded and ran off with a little giggle. Replying with her own giggle, Galinda covered her eyes and began counting to twenty. 'Ready or not here I come.' She called out. A little chuckle escaped the closet down the hall, and Galinda rushed to it in haste. Pulling open the door, she saw Elphaba, half immersed in clothes. Galinda let out another giggle. 'Found you, found you.'

'No fair! You made me laugh.' Elphaba replied, but a sock fell on her head, making both herself and Galinda burst into laughter.

This carried on for most days, Hide and seek turning into tag, skip rope, hide from all grown ups, dress up, sneak into the kitchen and steal ice cream, go on a hunting safari in the back yard. The list was endless.

One night at dinner, Mrs. Upland spoke up.

'Elphaba sweetheart, when is your Birthday?' Elphaba looked at her confused. She had never heard of Birthing day before.

'I don't know Mom. What is a Birthday?'

Elphaba was under strict instruction to refer to the Uplands as Mom, Dad and Galinda. No Mr. Mrs. Or Miss. She was family now, and it was almost habit for her to call Mrs. Upland mom now, only occasionally slipping into old habits with the formal titles. But when that happened they all softly scolded her and redirected her towards the family titles. Even Galinda was helping Elphaba find her way into the family, a sibling excited her now.

This shocked everyone at the table.

'Why Elphaba, it's the day you were born.'

'Oh. I don't know what day I was born.' With a shake of her head, Mrs. Upland replied.

'Well my dear, Galinda's birthday is in a couple of weeks time. We shall celebrate your birthday on the same day.' Elphaba knew that Galinda found it hard to share the spotlight so looked to her for advice on the situation. Galinda just smiled back.

'Oh yes Elphaba, lets share our birthdays. We'll both be born on the same day!' Elphaba smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

All too soon Galinda's birthday arrived. The house was decorated in pink balloons for Galinda and green balloons for Elphaba. In their room, the two were getting ready together.

'Galinda. I'm scared.'

'Of What Elphaba?'

'I've never been to a party before, except the times that I was made to cater and waitress at them. Are they fun?' Galinda smiled brightly.

'Oh Elphaba, they are so much fun. You eat cake, and play games, and get lots of presents.' Elphaba liked the sound of that. 'Oh and Elphaba, I thought as a little gift, if you don't mind, I'll call you Elphie. I love your name, but I can call you Elphie as a secret name. Special.' Elphaba nodded her consent. She loved the name. For some reason, Galinda's nickname gave her a funny feeling inside, but she shrugged it off. It could wait. They had a party to attend. The girls linked arms.

'You ready?' Elphaba asked.

'Yes Elphie. Lets have some fun.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

The party was everything Galinda had promised and more. There was bucket loads of ice cream and a massive pink and green cake that said "Happy 8th Birthday Elphaba and Galinda." Together the girls were now nine years old. Elphaba made a mental note that pink and green went well together.

Galinda never left Elphaba's side. She felt happy beside her sister, protected. Elphaba felt the same way.

Presents had to be Elphaba's highlight of the night. She had never been given a present before, so to receive twelve was so overwhelming. The night had held Elphaba being introduced to her new Uncles, Aunts, cousins, Nephews, Nieces all of whom were complete strangers to the newest member of the family. Now though, each one presented Elphaba with a wrapped parcel and gave her a small hug and kiss on the cheek as if she had been in the family for her whole life. No one teased her about her skin colour. No weird looks were shot her way. Elphaba never felt so loved. Galinda and Elphaba opened their presents together. Galinda watching Elphaba's face in delight as she was given each parcel.

Suddenly, it was time for the party to end. Relatives left one by one and soon it was just Elphaba, Galinda and Mr. and Mrs. Upland.

'Girls time for bed. You've had a big day.' They both pouted but as soon as Galinda yawned, Elphaba yawned, and both agreed silently that they were tired. The two brushed their teeth and after yelling a goodnight down the stairs, retired to their bedroom. As a birthday present, the girls had received a double bed, Elphaba's cot had been removed. The two were eager to try out their new bed, and jumped under the covers. Galinda reached up to the light switch above her bed, and the room was encased in blackness.

'Elphie?'

'Yes Galinda.'

'Are you asleep?'

'No, not yet. Give me a second and I might be.' Galinda smirked in the darkness.

'Did you have fun tonight?'

'Yes. It was a lot of fun. Thank you.'

'You certainly got some wonderful presents Elphie.' Elphaba sighed with happiness.

'I know. So did you.' Galinda giggled.

'Uncle Ralferd and Aunt Magnal gave me the same doll, Again! I swear Elphie, they really have lost their minds.' Elphaba chuckled.

'I think they gave me a doll too. To be honest I hate dolls, but I loved the thought. Are they the ones that looked slightly insane, and the lady lost her teeth at dinner from laughing too hard at that stupid joke?' Galinda giggled.

'Yes Elphie that's them. Oh Oz, tell me you didn't get the same doll as I did.'

'We will have to see in the morning.'

'Oh Elphie, just realize that you will now receive that exact same doll till the day you die…or they die.' Elphaba tried to sound shocked but both children became ambushed by giggles.

'Galinda, that's so…' Both girls burst out into laughter. Once their laughter had calmed, Elphaba moved forward and wrapped her arms around Galinda's waist in a hug. 'Thank you Galinda.'

'For what Elphie?'

'For being my sister.' Galinda felt so protected in Elphaba's arms.

'My pleasure Elphie. I wouldn't have it any other way.' Elphaba smiled. She went to remove her arms from around Galinda, but a small whimper stopped her. 'Please Elphie, keep holding me.' Elphaba was happy to do so, she wanted to keep her arms around Galinda. That's how they fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

The next night held no real reason for Elphaba to embrace Galinda again. It was no sworn agreement and was something that Elphaba felt certain was a one time thing. Apparently it was not though, for Galinda could not sleep and she knew why. The last night she had felt safe, protected. No ones problems encased her, no nightmare held her. Elphaba held her safe. Tonight, without her, Galinda felt alone and scared. She needed someone to keep her safe, or she was sure the darkness would drown her.

'Elphie. Are you awake?' Elphaba groaned slightly and rolled over to face Galinda.

'No Galinda, it's twelve o'clock at night, I am wide awake.' Galinda chose to ignore Elphaba's sarcasm.

'I can't sleep.'

'What do you want me to do about it?'

'I don't know…hug me like last night.' Elphaba was glad it was dark for Galinda could not see her blushing. Elphaba opened her arms as a silent invitation and Galinda slotted right in.

'Better my sweet?' The words slipped out. Galinda's breath hitched.

'Yes Elphie. Now I'm happy.' And together they fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

From that night on, there was no other option but to sleep in the others arms. Galinda slept peacefully every night. As soon as they lay down, Elphaba held open her arms and Galinda snuggled deep into them. A question arose in Galinda's mind one night.

'Elphie. What did you call me the other night?' Once again Elphaba found gratitude in the darkness for it covered her blushing features. The silence was not startling Galinda, the two had only just turned off the lights, so Elphaba was certainly not asleep, and Galinda could tell if she was anyway from her breathing.

'I am not sure of the night you are recalling Galinda.'

'That night after our birthing day. I couldn't sleep and I asked you to hold me. You called me something. What was it?' There was another lengthy pause, Galinda could hear Elphaba mulling over her words carefully.

'I called you my sweet. I am sorry if I offended you, or annoyed you.' Galinda snuggled closer to Elphaba.

'No Elphie, I like it.'

'Really?'

'Yes really. It's such a sweet, special name. Thank you.'

'You're welcome my sweet, now sleep. I'll be here in the morning. Pleasant dreams.' And then Elphaba lent forwards and kissed Galinda on her forehead. With a happy sigh, Galinda whispered

'Goodnight Elphie. I love you.' Elphaba's breath hitched.

'And I you my sweet.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**To be continued.... :D And bless you all who reviewed...it gave me a fuzzy feeling inside...I feel special now, people are reading my crap! :P I have to go before I start bawling my eyes out. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I have had some reviews all of them fairly good and thanks to a friendly reviewer I have re-written this chapter a little to improve my links between scenes. I hope this is a little better. We are working on it but God only knows how long it will take for me to get good at this, but if you are willing to stick with me, I am sure it's going to be one hell of a fun time :)**

**Ok Disclaimer time: **I do not own Wicked, the witches or the wonderful land of Oz...though that would be cool...ah dreams are dashed...oh well. :(

**Oh and Ps. I am going to head back to chapter 1 and 2 and try and fix them up a little bit, not a massive amount that you need to go re-read them, you can if you want though...I'm just changing it enough to make the scenes flow no plot change I swear! Cheers.**

**Chapter 3**

One evening over dinner, the topic of school came up much to Galinda's obvious delight when she groaned into her soup looked like she was trying to drown herself in it. Elphaba was intrigued, she had never been to school before. Galinda, on the other hand, threw a rather nice tantrum at the thought of even going to a school with other people. Galinda had only attended preschool before because her mother had home schooled her but Elise believed that it was time Galinda learnt around children her age and with Elphaba in the family, home schooling was going to be a little harder. Galinda was petrified but refused to let her parents see her so distressed, so it was at night time, in Elphaba's arms that she cried her fears. Elphaba held her and soothed her, promising she was going to be there with her.

The first day of school seemed to race towards them and finally the day arrived. Galinda was close to tears, but Elphaba held her hand firmly, giving it a gentle squeeze every now and then to calm her. Only on the front porch of the Upland manor did Galinda let tears slowly fall down her flushed cheeks but her mother just smiled and kissed her tear stained cheeks and lifted her into the carriage. Galinda sat in the carriage and through the entire trip wished she had been as brave as her mother had but the small blonde had failed to see her mothers tears fall as the carriage pulled out of the estate gates. The Upland carriage suddenly halted and the girls peered out at a brick building. The carriage had delivered them to the front gate of Quells primary.

Little children in various ages ran through the gates screaming and laughing with their friends. Elphaba watched from the spongy seats of the carriage as various students entered the rather large building swallowing back her fear, when she saw Galinda's terror.

'Come on my sweet, we will be fine.' And with that Elphaba opened the carriage door and stepped out offering Galinda her hand to get down. Together the Upland daughters walked through the doors, hand in hand. A lady was waiting for them at the door. She seemed to be a rather portly character but had a smiling face. Her blonde hair was beginning to fade from age, the usually shimmering colour being replaced by premature grey's that every principal experiences.

'Ladies I am Mrs. Portsmire. Welcome to Quells Primary.' Her small hands gestured to the open double wooden doors that expanded into a long corridor separate doors branching off into further sections of the school.

Elphaba had the feeling of entering a torture chamber, various rooms containing various devices, a child's scream startling her before realizing it was only because a boy was holding a worm to a young girls face.

As thee three walked through the corridor, children began to point, laugh and some little ones screamed, at Elphaba as she passed. Elphaba was used to being stared at and talked about, but Galinda wasn't and grew frustrated and a little upset at the children. Elphaba noticed her distress and squeezed her hand.

'Calm Galinda, I'm fine.'

The two had discussed last night in bed, that their nicknames were to not be said in public as it could cause a bit of grief and Elphaba would have to deal with a lot already. At least children can be outright about these things, as demonstrated when one young boy came up to Elphaba and said.

'Do you know you are green?' With a smile Elphaba replied

'Yes, thank you for stating that fact.' Not at all offended or alarmed much to Galinda's surprise who had wanted to give the boy a lovely toothless grin. But Elphaba was used to this and knew that by the end of the day she would have had a million more questions from both students and teachers.

'Ladies, I present you with your rooms.' To the left of the corridor was a door with the sign _MISS. BERKLE CLASS 3'4 WELCOME. _'Galinda this is your classroom. Elphaba your classroom is this one.' And Mrs. Portsmire waved her hand towards the door on the right which read. _MR. ARSTRIGE CLASS 3'4 OPEN FOR ALL._ Galinda let out a small sob.

'Oh Elphie, they're splitting us up.' Elphaba felt all her fear surge up, but she kept a brave face for Galinda. Leaning close to Galinda so she could whisper, Elphaba tried to calm the blonde.

'It's ok my sweet, we'll be fine. I'm right across the hall.' And with one final squeeze of her hand. Elphaba and Galinda went their separate ways.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Galinda walked into Mrs. Berkle's class petrified. Her stomach would not stop rolling and at one point she was almost certain she would pass out. There were not many people in the classroom at this time, as it was still fifteen minutes till class began, but the teacher was sitting at her desk and a few students were chatting up the back. A couple sprawled out on the desks. No one seemed to notice Galinda's entrance so she walked slowly up to the desk.

'Excuse me. Are you Mrs. Berkle?' The woman looked up with a smile.

'Hello there. You must be Miss. Galinda Upland. Am I right?' Galinda nodded shyly. 'Welcome Galinda. Your desk is the third row, second from the left. As soon as all the children are in, I will introduce you.' Galinda thanked the teacher and went to find her desk.

Mrs. Berkle was not an old teacher. She was actually quite young, having just graduated from Shiz University. Mrs. Berkle had warm honey colored eyes and a beautiful smile which helped put Galinda at ease, but as soon as Elphie entered Galinda's mind, the terror sunk in once more.

Galinda found her desk quite easily, and sat down, waiting for the stream of students and the inevitable self introduction that she would have to perform if it was anything like preschool. Not to mention friends to make and then a whole two hours before recess when she could meet with Elphaba again. 'Oh Oz Elphie, help me. I hope you're ok over there.' Galinda found herself praying.

After what seemed like an eternity, a bell sounded and feet were heard running in the hallway. A stream of students came through Mrs. Berkle's door, and in less than thirty seconds, all seats were filled.

'Good morning class.'

'Good morning Mrs. Berkle.' The children chorused in unison. Galinda did not join them.

'Class we have a new student today.' All heads turned to look at Galinda. Some girls and a couple of guys gave her a smile and slight head nod.

'This is Miss. Galinda Upland. Galinda would you like to come up and introduce yourself?' There it was. The undeniable self introductory. It really wasn't a question of if she would introduce herself because in the end she always had to introduce herself, blasted teachers! Galinda stood and slowly walked to the front of the classroom. She could feel all eyes watching her as she moved.

'H…Hello. My name is Galinda and this is the first time I have attended a school.' There were surprised gasps. One girl put her hand up.

'Why?'

'My mom taught me at home, but when my sister came along, it became a little harder for her to do. She has a busy enough schedule anyway.'

'What does your mom do?' A boy piped up.

'She runs the Uplands. Mom is Princess Elise Upland.' Gasps were not only heard from the class. Suddenly Galinda was a very popular girl.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

As soon as the door shut behind Elphaba, the fear she had been holding was let loose. This was awful, she wanted to run, and was seriously contemplating it when a hand met her shoulder.

'Hello, you must be Miss. Elphaba Upland.' Elphaba looked up at the man who had touched her. He was slightly grey around the edges of his hair, but was quite handsome and muscular. Elphaba nodded.

'Are…are you Mr. Arstrige?'

'That I am. Pleased to meet you.' He shook her hand, watching in amazement at how Elphaba seemed to react to the human contact. A slight flinch then undeniable strength both physically and mentally.

Mr. Arstrige is a professor in Childhood psychology. He is able to recognize any child's distress, anger or pain. Even in those he does not yet know. Every one in school loves Mr. Arstrige. He looks to helping children, not tormenting them with homework and chores around the classroom. This year would be his thirteenth year at Upland Primary.

'Elphaba, your desk is over there, third row, second to the right.' Elphaba followed the teachers instructions with her eyes, noticing three or four students were also in the room. The others were still outside, waiting for common group bell.

'Thank you.' With no other words, or even a glance back at the teacher, Elphaba headed over to her desk, sat down and watched the front of the class. Not one muscle moved.

Mr. Arstrige usually got the new members to perform a self introductory, but the child in front of him gave off the feeling that she was not one to give a detailed description of herself. In fact, she seemed quite receded, afraid to tell anyone who she really was. He caught her eye and saw a slight pleading in them, with a soft smile and almost unnoticeable nod, her fears were put at rest. No introduction.

The bell rang and all the class members scurried in, occupying their seats in under thirty seconds.

'Good morning class.'

'Good morning Mr. Arstrige.' The class chimed in unison. Elphaba did not join them.

'We have a new member in the class. Her name is Elphaba, and I am sure she will love to talk to you in the playground.' Heads whipped around to see the new girl and a loud wave of whispering erupted when everyone saw her colour. Mr. Arstrige knew this was going to happen and proceeded to halt the chatter as quickly as it had started. 'Class enough, we are going to learn about algebra.' The class let out a groan. Elphaba once again, did not join them.

'Pssst.' A young girl next to Elphaba tried to get her attention. A slight glance in her direction was all Elphaba was willing to give to the girl. 'My name is Jesmain. Pleased to meet you.'

'And I you Jesmain.' And that was that. With a satisfied smirk at being able to talk to the new girl, Jesmain turned back to the front.

'So can any one tell me how to find y?' Elphaba's hand shot up.

'Sir, you eliminate the values on one side to get Y by itself, which is obtained by doing the opposite to the other side. If it is multiplied, divide, if it is added, subtract. Then you will find the value of y.' The entire class looked at Elphaba in awe, as did Mr. Arstrige.

'Thank you Elphaba, you are correct.' A lot of the girls rolled their eyes. They didn't like a new girl who could have potential over them. The boys though, were impressed. It seems Elphaba was suddenly becoming quite popular.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok, so what did you think? And I mean really think cause I don't mind if you thought it was a hunk of crap...as long as you put it nicely like...**

**_"Gee Grumbello, good try but maybe stick to reading instead of writing..."_ Actually I changed my mind, lie to me :P Now I've confused you and you don't know what to do :D Sorry had to have a bit of fun, I'm sleep deprived...**

**I hope you enjoyed...chapter four is waiting to go when you are.**

**Cheers**

**Grumbello**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back with another chapter...this is the bonus of having most of this already written, updates are quick.**

**Now I have had reviews left right and center and all of them are supportive and extreamly helpful so thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review and tell me just what the hell I am doing wrong :) Here's hoping I will get better at this one day :P**

**Disclaimer (again) I swear they should know this by now!-** I do not, in any money gaining form, own Wicked or its wicked characters...bad pun :p

**Chapter 4**

For both Upland girls, it seemed an eternity before recess bell rang and their class was dismissed. On it's second ring, both girls had fled out of the room and met one another in a massive hug.

'Oh Elphie, am I glad to see you. I was so scared, but everyone seems to like me and my teacher is really nice, you should meet her and, Oh Elphie we learnt how to make Y into a number. It was fun, a little hard, but fun.' Elphaba chuckled listening to Galinda spit random facts at her a mile a minute. Elphaba knew that Galinda was prone to rambling at high speeds when excited and happy so just nodded and murmured quick responses in reply. After taking a quick breath Galinda looked at Elphaba blushing slightly.

"Sorry Elphie, how was your morning?" Elphaba laughed and merely shrugged her reply pushing Galinda towards her backpack to retrieve their recess and move out of the quickly clearing hallway.

The girls moved out into the playground which was situated out the back of the school. At first sight a large bright red metal frame caught Elphaba's eye, a yellow plastic slide descending from the wooden platform attached to the metal. Three children were playing hopscotch to her right and the boys were on the large patch of grass kicking a ball of sorts. Elphaba watched with interest, how in the world could kicking a ball and then running after it be entertaining? Elphaba led Galinda over to bench and they sat down to talk.

Galinda had continued to talk at fast speeds whilst looking at her apple for a second in concentration deciding whether or not to just eat it or polish it first. Deciding to just eat the thing, Galinda took a bite and went to talk some more when Jesmain walked up to Elphaba.

'Hello Elphaba.'

'Jesmain.' Elphaba acknowledged.

'Who's this?' Jesmain asked, indicating to the slightly befuddled Galinda who had forgotten to chew and sat there with a mouth full of apple.

'This is my sister and best friend, Galinda Upland.' Galinda swallowed her mouth full and went to say a proper hello, but Jesmain cut her off.

'So Elphaba, Just thought I'd let you know that if you need any help or time away from…her, I'm always free.' Jesmain pointed towards a slowly fuming Galinda and then walked off before Galinda or Elphaba could interject. Galinda was furious.

'Who was that? The nerve!' Galinda stood up in rage, her tiny fists clutched together in anger. 'Who does she think she is? Time away from her…Hah!' Elphaba gently tugged on Galinda's arm to pull her down on the seat. Leaning in so no one else could hear, Elphaba rationalized.

'Calm my sweet, she is nothing to me, unlike you. You will always be my best friend Galinda. But it is good to have someone else I can talk to, just in case I have a problem that I don't wish to upset you with.' That was a very sweet thing, but it did little to calm Galinda.

'That's sweet Elphie, but I want you to talk to me about absolutely anything, don't mind if it may upset me. SHE will not take you from me.' The possessiveness in Galinda's voice thrilled both of them. Elphaba, a candid lover of disagreements in others, looked forward to the future battles Jesmain and Galinda would have, but for now a fight was not needed, it was their first day after all.

Elphaba was about to try and calm Galinda once more when the bell rang to re-enter class. Galinda and Elphaba hugged and said their goodbyes, Galinda gently reminding Elphaba to stay away from the "horrid girl". Elphaba thought it best not to mention that Jesmain was seated next to her.

The classes passed quickly for the rest of the morning before lunch bell went and the girls were reunited for an hour. They sat and talked about their classes which, so far, were almost identical apart from the teaching methods which ranged in various forms, from Mr. Arstrige's funny jokes, to Mrs. Berkle's pathetic attempt at being strict. The girls laughed and shared classroom stories and remained uninterrupted the entire time.

Their final classes passed without much issue, except for a boy in Mrs. Berkle's class, that lost his pants and the teacher spent half of the lesson looking for a belt.

'It really was funny Momsie.' Galinda told her parents over dinner. Elphaba had heard this story in the carriage on the way home, but still laughed in delight. 'He went to write something on the blackboard when his pants just fell down.'

'Oh dear. Wasn't he wearing a belt?' Mrs. Upland was in slight shock. Boys underpants was not something a young lady should see.

'Oh yes Momsie, that's what's so funny. It snapped in half. The teacher spent most of the class trying to find something to hold his pants up with. I couldn't stop laughing. And neither could Elphaba when I told her.' The two girls giggled, trying to act as ladylike at the table as possible, but somewhat failing. Luckily Mr. Upland snickered as well.

'At least his undergarments stayed on.' Now everyone was giggling in fits. Even Mrs. Upland.

'So Elphaba darling, how was your day?' Mr. Upland asked once the giggling had subsided and everyone had caught their breath. Elphaba remained silent for a while, everyone knew it was just her way of thinking of an answer. Galinda could see Elphaba's different emotions in her eyes and smiled. Elphie had had fun today.

'It was alright. My teacher, Mr. Arstrige is a really nice man. He didn't make me stand up and do a self introductory. All the boys in my class think I'm really smart and tough, and I made a new friend. Not to bad.' Galinda snorted at the mention of the new friend much to Elphaba's amusement. Her parents just ignored her.

'Well my dear, you did well. I am glad you both had such a wonderful day.' The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence from the two girls, every now and then remembering something exciting to inform their parents of.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Once dinner had finished the girls ran upstairs to play for a while before being sent off to bed. As per routine, the girls brushed their teeth, yelled out a goodnight down the stairs and jumped into bed. Galinda turned off the light and then snuggled into Elphaba's arms. This time though something was different. Elphaba picked up on the blondes distress right away.

'My sweet, what's wrong?' She sighed.

'Oh Elphie, this just feels really right.' Elphaba knew what she meant, though remained silent. 'That Jesmain girl just annoyed me I guess. I didn't like the idea of you leaving me.' Elphaba laughed.

'Oh My sweet, we are sisters, I can't leave you.' Galinda chuckled along

'I know Elphie, but for some reason I felt scared this would change.' This being their special intimacy. Elphaba took a deep breath suppressing the feeling that seemed to be constantly trying to flow from her.

'I know, but I promise this will never change ever! I meant what I said today Galinda, you mean the world to me, I won't let anyone get between us.' Elphaba moved forwards and kissed Galinda on the forehead. 'Now sleep my sweet, I will be here in the morning.' And with a mumbled goodnight from Galinda the two slept safely in each others arms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning had the girls up early for school once again, Galinda mumbling angry words under her breath as she changed whilst Elphaba watched with suppressed giggles. At one point Elphaba let a small snicker slip and Galinda shot her the most terrifying of glares making Elphaba run from the room telling Galinda she would meet her downstairs, the entire time hiding her smile.

Classes started to become a bore for Galinda. The initial excitement of a first day had gone, now a routine began and Galinda found her attention slipping. Mrs. Berkle was talking about some form of animal in the jungle but Galinda's mind was with Elphaba in the other room and what they were going to do over the weekend with their parents.

'So Galinda, what is the animal I am talking about?' Mrs. Berkle's voice cut through her thoughts startling her. All heads turned to Galinda as she blushed furiously and attempted to guess.

'A…A monkey?'

'Correct. The monkey is in a species call primates…' Galinda was glad to have passed the question but found that her mind had wandered almost immediately. She really needed a break so when the recess bell rang she packed up and quickly rushed outside to meet Elphaba.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elphaba was enjoying school immensely. It was such a great experience and there was so much to learn. She was eager to do projects and homework and all teachers found her quite efficient in all she did practical wise, except for sports. For some reason those blasted balls had a habit of hitting her in the head, even when she was running and not using a ball at all. But she still gave sport a fair go.

Elphaba decided she needed to stretch a little bit, her eyes were going unfocused because of all her attention on the chalkboard in front. Her stretch consisted of a two second look around the room then back to the black board. Elphaba generously allows herself to stretch once every four hours or so.

On her stretch she noticed almost everyone was generally bored, looking anywhere but the board or doodling in their work book. She was the only one doing her work. She realized she had made a big mistake though, when her stretch caused her to look at Jesmain, who had managed to notice Elphaba's quick glance and take it as a friendly invitation to talk.

'So do you understand all this?' Jesmain asked a little annoyed.

'Reasonably.' Elphaba turned back to the board but that didn't deter Jesmain as she had hoped.

' So how about at recess you come hang out with me, I'll introduce you to some people.' Elphaba just nodded.

'Galinda would like to meet some new friends.' Jesmain's face fell.

'I was thinking just you and I.' Elphaba scowled at this.

'No Galinda, No me.' Jesmain thought this through.

'Fine, she can come.' And with that Jesmain proceeded to become increasingly interested in her work. Elphaba let herself smirk. She had won the first battle, knowing many more would ensue and continued to study until the recess bell rang, startling her from her work. She knew Galinda would be waiting outside for her, so packed quickly and rushed out to meet her. Jesmain followed a little sourly.

'Elphaba!' Galinda called out enthusiastically her small pout an indication of a long morning. Elphaba chuckled.

'Not a pleasant morning?'

'It was awful Elphaba, just so boring. I almost got caught not listening at one point when Mrs. Berkle asked me what animal she was talking about, and I couldn't answer 6 times 5. Ugh!' Galinda's little hands flew up in the air, marking her frustration with the morning activities. This just made Elphaba even more nervous about the recess plans. 'What do you want to do today?' Galinda asked jumping off one topic to another at random speeds only she could master. Elphaba braced herself for she knew Galinda wasn't going to like the plans. She leaned in really close.

'Remember you love me and would never hurt or dismember me in any way or form.' She whispered to a confused Galinda. 'We are going to meet some new people today. I thought you would like to make some new friends.' Galinda's eyes lit up in delight. 'Yeah…um…and Jesmain kindly offered to help.' At the mention of her name, Galinda's eyes darkened considerably.

'What!'

'Galinda calm. She's not that bad. Maybe you two could be friends.' Galinda scoffed darkly. 'Please Galinda, be nice, for me.' As much as Galinda hated Jesmain, she was willing to put up with her for Elphaba.

'Anything for you Elphie.'

They walked outside and saw Jesmain waiting for them.

'I thought you'd gotten lost.' She laughed towards Elphaba. Galinda was completely ignored. Elphaba who noticed this, pulled Galinda into a hug, her arm around Galinda's shoulder. Jesmain's eyes flashed with anger but Elphaba didn't notice. Galinda did.

'Let's get this show on the road.' Elphaba enthusiastically stated, surprising Galinda as Elphaba wasn't really one for enthusiasm. But Elphaba had just wanted to break the awful tension. She decided that she would have to make it clear for Jesmain. Galinda was always going to be with her. If there was a problem, then Jesmain should not hang around with her anymore.

Jesmain walked in front, leading the two Upland girls towards a large group of children.

'Everyone this is Elphaba…' a substantial pause went before Elphaba cleared her throat and Jesmain sighed. 'and her friend.'

'Galinda.' Elphaba put in gently squeezing the blondes shoulder. She was proud of Galinda, true to her word, Galinda had not been rude or angry towards Jesmain, although Elphaba was seriously considering hitting Jesmain herself. 'Hi' Elphaba said for both her and Galinda, who was grinding her teeth too much to talk.

'Elphaba, this is Falkner, Alser and Mitro.' The three nodded their heads as they were introduced. Mitro stood and walked over to shake Elphaba's free hand.

'Pleased to meet you.'

'And I you Mitro. This is Galinda.' Mitro stared at Galinda slightly, in a bit of a daze.

'Yeah I know Miss Galinda, she is in my class.' Galinda looked at him carefully before blushing.

'You're the boy who lost his pants.' Now Mitro blushed.

'Good way to be remembered.' Everyone chuckled. 'Anyway Miss. Galinda, I was actually wondering if you would like to go see a movie some time.' Jesmain watched the interaction angrily. Now that blasted girl will be around all the time. No she didn't want this.

'I do apologize Mitro. You are a very well mannered and caring boy, but I am not looking to date at the moment. I would, though, love to be friends.' Mitro looked a little defeated at first but perked up.

'As would I Miss Galinda.'

'That's the first to go. We are friends now, Miss disappears, it's just Galinda.'

'Thank you Galinda. And you Miss Elphaba? I am sorry to have ignored you like that so suddenly.'

'No need to apologize, you do what you must to woo a girl.' Elphaba glanced over to Galinda who was still under her arm. Galinda smiled at the small, unnoticeable meaning behind Elphaba's words.

'Quite right Miss Elphaba.'

'Oh please, no Miss. No need.' The bell to return to class rang and the new friends split up. Both girls extremely pleased with themselves for making new friends.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Lunch was Galinda's highlight of the day. There they were, talking to Mitro and Alser who had decided to join in on the conversation, when Jesmain asked to talk to Elphaba personally for just a second. Galinda was happy to continue to talk to Mitro and Alser alone, so Elphaba agreed. She now wished she hadn't.

Jesmain led Elphaba around the back of some trees.

'Elphaba, I was thinking you and I could ditch this group and go.' Elphaba was confused.

'I thought these were your friends.'

'Not any more, anyone who talks to that dumb blonde is no friend of mine.' Anger flashed through Elphaba.

'What did you say?' Jesmain just laughed.

'Oh not you Elphaba, she's your sister, I understand you have to be around her. The others are just idiots like her.' Elphaba was having trouble holding back her anger.

'Don't talk about Galinda like that.' She starting advancing towards Jesmain making the small girl move backwards. Her voice had risen so the others were now watching as the two came out from behind the trees. Jesmain was now beginning to feel angry herself.

'You fool, I'm trying to save you from ruining your life by hanging around with such a dumb blonde bimbo.' That was it. Anger coursed through Elphaba's veins. She needed to calm down, but she saw Galinda almost in tears and her anger flowed full roar. Roughly grabbing Jesmain's collar, Elphaba shoved her around and made her look at Galinda.

'Look at her. She is almost in tears. Galinda is the best thing I have ever had in my life. To make her cry is punishable in my books.' The tone of her voice was scary and Jesmain tried to wriggle free, but Elphaba held her tighter. 'I have let all your pathetic, pitiful judgments of others slide, but you made my best friend and sister cry. My turn.'

What happened next was amazing. Elphaba released Jesmain, but before she could run anywhere, Elphaba had said a chant and she was flying through the air. When only a foot from the ground, Elphaba stopped chanting and Jesmain thumped to the ground becoming slightly winded. Elphaba then picked her up and punched her right in the nose making it bleed.

'That's probably broken. You should get it checked.' She replied before walking off with Galinda in tow. Mitro and Alser followed.

Naturally Elphaba got in trouble. Jesmain had gone crying to the principal Mrs. Portsmire, who in turn had told Mr. and Mrs. Upland.

'As you can understand, what Elphaba did was wrong. We have no choice but to suspend her for two days.' The meeting was uncomfortable and Elphaba hated that her learning was being taken away but did not comment. Galinda was in silent tears for her whilst her parents continued to look between Elphaba and the principal in a mixture of shock and disappointment. What was worse though, was the yelling her father did and the crying her mother did the moment the front door of the Upland manor had closed on them.

'Why! Why would you do that?!' Mr. Upland screamed. Elphaba remained calm, no tears or any fear. In a calm casual voice she answered her screaming father.

'Dad, please understand. I know what I did was wrong, but this girl was being an outright monster to Galinda. She called her a blonde bimbo. I wasn't going to let my sister be treated like that. So I protected her. Now that little pathetic scrap of flesh won't bother us again.' As angry as they were, Mr. and Mrs. Upland were proud of their adopted daughter.

' Go to bed Elphaba without any supper.'

'Yes Father. Goodnight mother.' And with that Elphaba ascended the stairs and went to bed.

'Momsie, Popsicle, please be kind on her. She really did it for me. She looked out for me.' Galinda spoke as she watched Elphaba climb the stairs and disappear into their room. 'She only wanted to make me safe and she did.' And with that Galinda excused herself and went to bed with no supper. It was as much her fault as Elphaba's. Mrs. Upland watched her daughter ascend the stairs and sighed.

'I think we have a problem Ukre.' Mrs. Upland spoke after a moment of silence.

'Dear she did it to protect her sister, I don't think it will be something she would do in the near future.'

'No not that. Have we even considered where Elphaba found the power to levitate someone?' Mr. Upland paused.

'I kind of forgot about that, I was just so mad before'

'We might need to talk to Elphaba about this, she might need to go into training.'

'With whom?.'

'Well dear, it is entirely up to Elphaba. She needs to accept the fact that she has power first. I am sure that she is more than a little confused at the moment.'

And Elphaba was confused. As she lay in the dark all alone the only thought she had running through her head was how she had made Jesmain fly. She knew that her parents were mad at her and to be honest she was mad at herself. She could have killed Jesmain, she had treated another person like she had once been treated and swore to herself that she would never do that again. Elphaba was certain that after this her parents would never support her like they have been but she was wrong. Mr. and Mrs. Upland were uncertain of a lot of things at the moment but one thing they were certain of, was being proud of their two daughters. They were willing to support them throughout this, throughout anything.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**Now before you all go 'it hasn't been said Elphaba has powers and now she does!!!What is going on?' please note that in the next chapter we see a bit of this in Elphaba's veiw and we learn about the powers then ok...this is designed to be a bit of a shock to everyone including Elphaba. **

**Now I know you really want to review, come on it's right there calling your name... but only if you want to, and be kind...I bruise easily :( I have severly remodified this chapter so that means the next chapter needs to be seriously remodified and so therefore updates will begin to slow...bad news I know but we will get there EVENTUALLY! I promise :D**

**Keep safe all of you out there**

**Grumbello**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five nice and ready to read for any interested people out there... I thank you all for being so kind and supportive...I really appreciate the help you are all giving me in order to make my fanfic that much better. You're all too kind.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** Arg they don't get it! I DO NOT OWN WICKED and every time I say that I cry a little harder. So really this is cyber bullying and that is not nice *pout*

*****************************

**Chapter 5**

Galinda had entered the dark room and slipped into the bed beside Elphaba, her arms wrapping around the green girl, reversing their role of comforter and comforted. Elphaba was startled and then confused at the sudden feel of arms around her waist.

'Galinda, why are you here?'

'Because it is my bed too Elphie.' Galinda giggled. 'What a silly question.' Elphaba chuckled as well.

'No silly, why have you joined me in bed so early. You surely didn't get sent up here too did you? If you did I am going to protest to Mom and Dad, you really did nothing.'

'Elphie shhh. You worry too much. I came up to join you because I would have gotten bored downstairs without you and besides, playing by yourself means that you talk to yourself and that makes you look insane. I, personally, am not insane! Anyway you were harshly judged for something I was equally a part of.' Elphaba just hugged Galinda tighter.

'I don't know my sweet, you are pretty insane at times.' Galinda chuckled and swatted at Elphaba's arm.

'That, my dear sister, was uncalled for'

'Ah yes' Elphaba agreed 'But it was the truth'

'Elphie really!' Galinda huffed pouting and thumping her foot against the mattress. Elphaba just laughed.

'Sorry my sweet. I couldn't resist'

There was silence for a while and just as Elphaba was about to assume Galinda was asleep, a small voice broke through the dark.

'Elphie, may I ask, why did you do it?' Elphaba sighed.

'My beautiful sweet, she called you so many things that just made me so angry. I told her to stop because you were my sister and best friend, but she continued. I held myself in control but seeing you cry made me so angry that I lost control. I shouldn't have broken her nose, but the flying was worth it.' Galinda snuggled deeper into Elphaba's arms.

'About the flying thing Elphie, what in earth was that?'

'I have no idea. One moment she was on the ground and I was wishing she would get out of my sight, the next she was literally out of my sight. The scary thing is that I saw the words in my mind, the chant. Some small part of me knew what I was doing.'

'Oooo what if you are a witch Elphie?' Elphaba scoffed.

'I am not a witch Galinda, though I sort of wish I was so I can turn that pathetic Munchkinlander into a frog. If I see her at all it will be too soon.' Galinda giggled and went to reply when there was a knock at the door startling the two.

'Come in.' Galinda called, separating herself from Elphaba's arms and moving to the foot of the bed anxious to see who was on the other side.

The door opened to reveal Mrs. Upland. 'Momsie what is it?' Galinda asked a little worried.

'Mom are you alright?' Elphaba put in.

'Just fine my sweethearts. May I enter?' Both girls nodded and Mrs. Upland joined them on the bed. 'Elphaba, sweetheart, your father and I are not mad at you any more. We understand why you did it, but it mustn't happen again ok dear?' Elphaba nodded, giving her mother a large hug.

'Momsie was their anything else?' Galinda enquired, anxious to get back into their discussion about possibly turning Jesmain into other hideous creatures. Elphaba feeling along the same way, nodded her head.

'Well yes dears there was something else. But I need to speak to Galinda alone for a minute. Elphaba if you would like some hot chocolate and supper, it is waiting for you downstairs. Your punishment is lifted. Galinda and I will meet you downstairs, then I will talk to you when the time is right.' Elphaba nodded, a little dumbfounded but did as she was told, leaving the room. Once the door was closed behind Elphaba, Mrs. Upland moved further up the bed to sit beside her daughter.

'Momsie, what is it? Are you sure you're ok? Is popsicle ok?' Galinda started to panic. She could sense something was wrong.

'Galinda settle, everything is fine. Popsicle is fine, in fact he is downstairs with Elphaba now, probably sharing one of his awful jokes.' Galinda giggled.

'Silly popsicle.'

'My dear, I need you to be honest with me. Please.'

'Of course Momsie, anything for you.'

'Has Elphaba said anything to you about her current source of power?' Galinda was slightly confused.

'Apart from suddenly seeing Jesmain taking flying lessons, no.' Mrs. Upland chuckled.

'That is not quite what I meant sweetheart.'

'Oh.' Galinda gave a little shrug. 'I told her to stop fretting about it though, really.'

'Now Galinda listen to me carefully. Because we don't know much about Elphaba's life before coming to live with us, we don't know how strong these powers of hers are going to become. It is critical that we support her ok. She may want to talk to someone about them and my dear she trusts you, so just listen to her and be supportive ok?'

Galinda understood clearly but was a little unsure of what was really happening.

'Momsie, why are you telling me this?' Galinda was a smart child, but the poor thing was only nine and looking at her now, Mrs. Upland saw her small confused daughter peering up at her.

'My darling, you and Elphaba are close and she needs someone to trust. I wanted to make sure you were ready for her because if you weren't able to control yourself Elphaba might not feel safe.' This just made Galinda panic though.

'What if I can't do it Momsie? What if Elphie can't trust me?'

'Calm Galinda you will be fine I promise. Come, let's go meet Elphaba and Popsicle downstairs for supper and just relax for tonight. Oh but one more thing.' Galinda looked at her mother in interest. 'What did you call Elphaba?' Galinda blushed.

'Elphie.' She whispered, 'But Momsie, you MUST not let Elphaba know you know her secret name ok? Or else she'll kill me!' Mrs. Upland chuckled at her daughters serious face and stood holding her hand out to her young daughter. Together the two Upland women left the bedroom and headed off to supper.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

It was quite confusing to Elphaba, she had not expected her punishment to be lifted so soon, if not at all. The door to Galinda shut soundly behind her and Elphaba walked slowly downstairs towards the kitchen. She could see her father waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

'Hello Elphaba, welcome back. I am sure your mother told you that supper is once again waiting for you and that we love you and are no longer mad.' Elphaba nodded smiling slightly at her fathers rather blunt summary, fathers just weren't as good at emotional apologies than mothers.

'Dad, why has it been lifted? What was mom so upset over?'

'Oh she's not upset Elphaba, just in a bit of a daze.' This just confused Elphaba more.

'Over what father?' Now this question seemed to throw Mr. Upland off for Elphaba had seen her father in many a mood, angry, sad, uncomfortable, bored, excited, disappointed, yet she had never seen him so quiet and at a loss for words! It was almost comical.

'Well uh, Elphaba dear, we uh…we…oh how can I put this?' Elphaba just stared at him quizzically. 'Come, we'll discuss this over some hot chocolate.' Elphaba obeyed following her father into the kitchen.

Their cook had long since gone home, supper being a family event where they retrieved the food and essential cooking items as a family activity. It was often a lot of fun for the girls who had many a time spilt coco powder all over each other. Tonight though, Mr. and Mrs. Upland had taken care of the drinks and hot fig buns, which were now waiting to be heated on the stove. As Mr. Upland and Elphaba walked into the kitchen, Mr. Upland headed over to the stove and heated the drink concoction and started warming the buns. Elphaba took a seat, watching her father move about the kitchen.

'Elphaba dear, tell me how you felt about levitating?'

To blush causes the blood to rush to ones face, creating a light pink glow in their cheeks or a dramatic shade of red, depending on its severity. Of course, Elphaba is green, so when she blushed, she turned a whole new kind of green. Mr. Upland noticed his daughters change in colour but did not point it out.

'I…I loved it.' The small emerald child whispered her answer as if afraid punishment would ensue for her love of a bad deed, her head hung low. This was the answer Mr. Upland had expected and dreaded, but he had to make sure she was comfortable with this topic because from the way she was sitting it was evident that she thought this wasn't the right thing.

'That's what happens to everyone who experiences power Elphaba. You aren't in trouble for loving the feeling of power. But we do need to discuss how you are going to learn control for the future growth of your powers.' Elphaba smirked inwardly remembering Jesmain's floating form but then frowned at the mention of control. Were they going to send her somewhere far away to learn to control her gift? She was being taken away, she couldn't leave, she wouldn't!.  
'You're sending me away?' The fear was evident in the small girls voice and it cause Mr. Upland to stop what he was doing in the kitchen and look at his petrified daughter.  
'No my child, we will never send you away if you didn't want to go. We just need to find someone to help you control what you did ok?' Elphaba felt relief flood her body as she visibly relaxed. Looking up at her father she smilled and seeing that she was alright, Mr. Upland turned back to preparing supper. There was a brief silence where neither knew what to really say. Both Elphaba and Mr. Upland were not large conversation starters, the real conversationalists were upstairs. Thankfully they came through the kitchen door not too long into the silence.

'So I see you two are having a good talk.' Mrs. Upland shot at her husband wittily.

'Naturally, Elphaba and I were having a fantastic discussion until you interrupted.' Mr. Upland shot back, not really fighting with his wife, who just smirked and said

"yeah right" under her breath. Galinda moved over to where Elphaba was sitting, a large smile on her face. Elphaba beamed back.

'Have a good talk Galinda?' Elphaba asked the wiggly blonde next to her.

'Yeah it was alright. What did you do down here?'

'Dad was talking to me too. I think we have much to discuss later.' Galinda didn't reply, just nodded, her eyes sparkling with glee at the sight of the hot chocolate heading their way.

'Elphaba darling, this one is yours' Mrs. Upland stated handing her a mug of hot chocolate made entirely on milk. 'Galinda this one is yours.' Galinda was not really sure why Elphaba's chocolate was always made so specially. She wanted to ask her mother but was afraid of upsetting Elphie. Galinda filed the question away for a bed discussion later.

The girls drank their drink, splitting a fig bun and joking with their parents, before Galinda yawned sending Elphaba into a yawn which then resulted in Mr. Upland yawning and propelled the girls into a giggle fit.

'Time for bed girls.' Mrs. Upland stated shooting an amused look at her husband who seemed to be falling asleep in his cup. For the first time ever, the girls did not argue. It had been a long day, and both were anxious to get back into bed for their night time discussions. Giving her parents a kiss Galinda walked upstairs, Elphaba just nodded her goodnight then followed, never really being one for kisses and hugs. After the girls had left, Mrs. Upland softly shook her husband to raise him enough to head upstairs.  
'Did you tell her about the help?' Mrs. Upland asked as the two slowly climbed the stairs.  
'Yes, she thought we were sending her away. She was terrified. What do you suggest we do?' Mrs. Upland seemed to be thinking things over and for a while was silent as she prepared for bed. It wasn't until they were both under the covers that she spoke again.  
'My sister has a friend in the Emerald city who works with children and budding power. We will send an inquiry through to my sister in the morning and sort this out with Elphaba's consent.' Mr. Upland nodded sleepily and mumbled a 'good idea' before snoring slightly indicating his descent into sleep. Mrs. Upland merely chuckled and extinguished the light with a content sigh.

The two girls brushed their teeth, for the second time that night, and got into bed, Galinda automatically sliding into Elphaba's arms.

'What did daddy say to you Elphie?'

'He asked me how I felt about levitating.' Galinda squirmed a little bit.

'And what did you say?'

'I said I loved it.' Galinda sighed and Elphaba was worried she had scared the small blonde.

'What is it my sweet?'

'Nothing, it's just, Momsie asked me the same thing. Do you think you are going to be made to get rid of it?'

'You know my sweet, I believe that mom and dad are going to want me to perfect it if nothing else.' Galinda pondered this.

'I hope you are right Elphie, it is a fantastic gift.'

'Yeah well you should have seen dad try to talk to me about it. He stumbled over his words and wasn't sure what to say. Can you imagine? Dad not being able to talk!' Galinda giggled

'No, you must have had fun then.' The two shared a bit of a laugh then the room filled with silence. The silence was overwhelming.

'Do you think they are going to send you away?' Elphaba wasn't a hundred percent sure and didn't want to think about it too much so she didn't reply. After what seemed an eternity of silence, Galinda decided that she couldn't stand it any longer and the other question came to mind. 'Elphie, if you don't mind me asking, why do you drink a special hot chocolate to the rest of us?' The sudden change in topic startled Elphaba for a second, delaying her reply.

'What makes you think I have a special hot chocolate?'

'It's just that yours gets made in a different pot to the rest of ours.' Elphaba sighed.

'Promise me you wont be scared off like everyone else was.'

'Elphie I'm going no where.' After a lengthy pause, Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed.

'Well… I am… allergic to water. I can't touch it or drink it. If it rains, I need to be fully covered, I can't cry or bathe. If any form of water touches me my skin burns horribly as if the liquid was fire. I get all these welts and red angry marks where the water has fallen. It seems the only thing I can touch is saliva, which doesn't seem to affect me yet.' Galinda blushed slightly.

'How…how do you…you know…bathe?'

'I use oils, which is why I smell like I do. The oils I use are also good for helping me after I've burnt myself.' Galinda didn't say anything, just letting out a soft gasp and snuggling deeper into Elphaba's arms, which began to worry Elphaba. 'Are you frightened of me my sweet?' She asked afraid of the answer.

'No Elphie, of course I'm not afraid of you. I am just so amazed that you trusted me to tell me such a secret. It must be hard to live with such an allergy. It is so natural to be touched by water, so to have to dodge it your entire life must be torture.' Elphaba just shrugged.

'You see this scar right here.' She asked pointing to a raised bump on the hairline of her neck. Galinda lightly traced the scar with her fingers. 'I got this when I had fallen backwards and hit my head on the edge of the coffee table. I was three years old and living with the slavery traders. I was slightly unconscious so they placed a wet towel on the injury. I was so sore, that I didn't notice the pain in my unconscious state until it was too late. I suffered third degree burns. This scar then followed.' Galinda still traced the scar with her fingers softly, listening intently to Elphaba's story.

'Oh Elphie, you have gone through so much already. You told me a secret so I'll tell you one of mine.'

'Galinda that isn't necessary.'

'I know but I want to. When I was young, I was playing near a pool at a friends house. It was just me and my friend. We were told to not go in the water without a parent there, so we were just playing on the deck beside the pool. We had a ball and I accidentally threw it too hard. The ball went near the pool and my friend went to get it. As she got the ball, she slipped, hit her head and fell in the pool face down. I ran to get help but…' Galinda began to choke on her tears. Elphaba held her closer. 'But…it was too late. She had apparently died straight away from the blow to her head.' Galinda broke down into sobs. Elphaba held her, rubbing her back in soothing motions and whispering calming words, trying herself to keep the shock from her face.

'It…was all my…fault.' Galinda sobbed.

'No sweetheart no, it wasn't your fault.' Galinda just cried harder and Elphaba held her. Slowly the tears stopped.

'I'm sorry Elphie.'

'No apologies my sweet, you are allowed to cry. That must have been hard for you.'

'My parents think I have forgotten, I was only three, but I haven't. I still dream about it and my parents can never get me near a pool.' All those nights of kicking and screaming finally made sense to Elphaba now.

'Oh my sweet Galinda.'

Elphaba held Galinda close that night, she sang softly to her a melody that had no name but continued to play through Elphaba's head. Elphaba sighed slowly, soothing Galinda into sleep, and when she stirred, Elphaba would softly hum the meaningless tune again, rubbing slow circles on her back until peace overcame the blonde once more and a restless sleep ensued.

Elphaba stayed awake that night, sleep did not come.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok, Ok I know, SLOW! It does get faster, marginally so but we will get there eventually. So we know about Elphaba's power and what might be in store for our favorite emerald child. So a slow chapter has to be worth something right? **

**Now to review or not review, that is the question.**

**I will see you all in the next thrilling chapter soon ok?**

**Keep safe  
Grumbello**


	6. Chapter 6

**I owe a massive apology to my reviewers who I promised would see this before today, but unfortunatly there was a problem with the document uploader and I couldn't publish this before I went away on year twelve retreat.**

**So I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY...:( But here is the next chapter and I hope it helps you forgive me a little bit :)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own wicked...Shock!

**Warning:** There is slight swearing in this chapter and the relationship of Galinda nad Elphaba starts showing through now...about time I know, but we had to establish a backgound first...sorry :p

Chapter 6

Galinda awoke the next morning early for school. She was slightly upset because Elphaba would not be joining her at school until Friday because of the suspension Elphaba was receiving as punishment. Anger flared through Galinda's small body at the mere thought of Jesmain but then just as suddenly fear struck. Elphaba wasn't going to be with Galinda. Galinda would be all alone. With this frightening thought Galinda tried to move quietly from the arms holding her closely, hoping to let the green girl sleep, frustratingly with no prevail.

'Good morning my sweet.' Elphaba quietly spoke.

'Morning Elphie. I'm sorry I woke you.'

'You did not wake me I was already up.'

'Why? You know you don't have to go to school today right?' Elphaba smirked.

'Yes I know, I just wanted to say goodbye to you before you left. I thought you might be feeling a little alone this morning.' Warmth spread through Galinda as she smiled at her caring sister. Her stomach started its usual routine of hosting a butterfly party whilst her heart decided to beat a fast rhythm as thoughts of Elphaba's kindness seeped into her mind. This was what happened every time Elphaba smiled or looked at Galinda, but now the feelings were starting to get stronger and that frightened the small girl. But obviously not as much as the fear of being alone because Galinda suddenly felt the need to cry.

'You are so sweet.' She murmured trying to desperately hide the fear in her voice and keep the tears away. Elphaba could sense Galinda's pain as much as see it and with a quick 'Oh Galinda' the small blonde was back in her sisters arms and the tears she had been trying so desperatly to hold at bay, slowly seeped down the rose cheeks.

'My precious girl, don't be upset. You can do this without me.' But Galinda just shook her head fiercely. 'Yes my sweet you can. You've gone to this school for a couple of days now, you know it's not scary or new. Nothing will harm you there and I'll be waiting for you when you come home.'

Galinda looked up at Elphaba her tears subsiding.

'Promise?' She whimpered and Elphaba nodded.

'I promise. Now get up before mum has to come get you.' And as if on cue a knock on the door broke through.

'Girls.' Came a cry from outside. 'Are you awake?'

'Yes Momsie.' Galinda called separating herself from Elphaba reluctantly.

'Come my sweet, lets go.' Galinda pouted but nodded and walked downstairs with the small pout still on her lips.

Her turmoil was soon forgotten though as they sat at the bench and listened to cook sing old tunes as she prepared breakfast for Mr. Upland.

Cook was born under the name Mauny Bird a member of the Quadlings. Her mother had passed away during childbirth leaving her father to teach the child what little English he knew and then too passed away when she was sixteen. A local orphanage had put her up for adoption but at the age of sixteen, no one wanted to take her in. Mauny got a job in a kitchen in the Quadling marshes and from there developed her love and talent for cooking recieving the nickname 'Cook' from her kitchen family. It was ten years later that Ukre Upland had met Maury and had asked her if she would like to live with him and his wife in the Upland Manor with the promise of a family to love her and food, clothes and a place to sleep. Cook has been a member of the Uplands for twelve years since.

'Girls sleep well?' Cook asked, her English slightly broken.

'Yes thank you cook. Yourself?'

'Fine little blonde. little frog sleep well?' Cook had grown close to both Galinda and Elphaba and had made nicknames for the girls. Neither one took offence to the names, it was just how cook was and was what she had been calling them since their arrival in Upland Manor.

Elphaba nodded. 'little frog slept fine.' Galinda could see though that Elphaba was tired, it was in her eyes. She hadn't slept well if not at all. Cook was happy with the answers. Galinda was not.

'Eat girls eat! Little blonde loose energy fast and little frog too scrawny.' Both girls chuckled and ate their breakfast.

Sadly it was all too soon that Elphaba was waving goodbye to Galinda as she left in the carriage for school. Elphaba had to keep a happy face for Galinda, but the sadness was more than real inside. Galinda waved out of the carriage window, trying to keep a smile on her face to keep Elphaba happy but as soon as the manor was out of sight the small child let out a sob and tears streamed down her face. This was harder than it looked.

Mrs. Upland and Mr. Upland had work to attend to, so Elphaba and cook spent the day together. Cook taught Elphaba small secrets that there were to cooking and by the end of the day Elphaba and Cook had dinner well on the way. All that was left was for it to slowly cook in the oven and served when everyone was ready.

'Elphie, I'm home.' Galinda called from the main hall.

Elphaba had been leaning down to check on the food in the oven when Galinda's voice floated through from the hall. Elphaba straightened immediately and beamed. Cook smiled at her and gave her the signal to go and not needing to be told twice, Elphaba ran out to meet her sister.

'Oh my sweet it's good to see you. How was your day?' Galinda chuckled.

'You know Elphie, we sound like a married couple.'

Elphaba paused for a second before chuckling as well.

'Yes we do.' And for a while the two became involved in a large giggle attack, Galinda ended up on the floor trying to hold her stomach. 'What…are…we laughing…at?' Elphaba wheezed but that just sent Galinda into another attack.

Finally the giggling subsided but Galinda seemed to suddenly form a pout. 'What is it my sweet?'

'Oh nothing Elphie, it's just, I really missed you today, and I don't want to go through it again tomorrow.' Galinda neglected to tell Elphaba that Jesmain had confronted her again today. The small blonde was sure Elphaba would get angry and did not want to see Jesmain end up as a frog... or worse.

Elphaba could tell that Galinda wasn't telling her the entire truth but didn't want to push the small blonde.

'I'm sorry my sweet, just one more day then we are together again.' Galinda's smile didn't reach her beautiful blue eyes this time and Elphaba knew something really wasn't right. Time to take action. Sometimes it was best to push Galinda, if it meant that she would feel better. 'My sweet, you must tell me what happened. Please I hate to see you so distressed.'

'Oh Elphie, you will be so angry, you mustn't take over. Promise me that if I tell you, you will not do anything rash. You will surely get expelled if you do something and we don't know if you can control your gift yet.' Elphaba led Galinda over into the living room. Ensuring she was seated, Elphaba asked Galinda again what was wrong ignoring her pleas.

'Elphie I…you see it was…and she…and I said I…then I…and she…help.' Elphaba looked at Galinda a little confused.

'Sweetheart calm, now tell me again in proper sentences that I can understand. Preferably English if you can. '

Galinda took a big breath and tried to calm her nerves.

'I was…' then everything came streaming out so fast it was in one great muddle. 'confrontedbyJesmaintodaywhotoldmeitwasmyfaultyouwereintroubleandthatIwasaselfishbimbowhodeservedtodie.' Galinda panted out of breath, watching for Elphaba's reaction, if she had even understood what Galinda had said anyway.

She had.

The calm, smile that was on Elphaba's face slowly fell to anger.

'WHAT!' The anger was so strong in Elphaba's voice, that it made Galinda cower in fear. 'That self obsessed two timing whore dares to tell my sister, MY best friend that she is a selfish bimbo who deserves to die! The nerve! That is it! On Friday I am going to give lady 'Up her arse' a real show. She thought I had been rough before, now I am pissed off. I broke her nose, now I'll break every bone in her body! Maybe this time I can make her disappear instead of giving her a flying lesson.' Galinda had never seen Elphaba so mad before. It was so scary yet so thrilling at the same time. But Galinda knew she had to calm Elphaba down before she did something that they'd all regret later on.

'Elphie please, let it go.' This was not the right thing to say though becaue Elphaba spun around, anger flashing in her eyes.

'Let it go! Let it go! NO NEVER! I will not let this go. She is destroying the one I love, I will destroy her.' The venom was real, and so was the threat. This was way above Galinda's head. It was time to head to the people she could trust to help calm Elphaba. Momsie and Popsicle.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Mrs. Upland had been working in her study all day. Her husband was the one who worked out on the field, meeting with clients and others, promoting the Upland name. Mrs. Upland did the paperwork. She did not mind this as it meant she would be in easy reach for the children if they needed her, and required less apperances in public and more relaxation at home.

This morning was dedicated to contacting her sister about a tutor for Elphaba's powers and researching up on the topic of powers in the youth. She was reading a book called 'So your child's a little witch' when there was a timid knock at her door.

Galinda knew her mother wasn't one to be disturbed, but she also knew her mother would want her to talk to her if any situation arose and needed her help. Elphaba had stormed off to their room, planning her revenge on Jesmain, muttering dark things under her breath. Galinda was petrified. The last time Elphaba had muttered under her breath Jesmain was a speck in the sky, Oz knows what would happen now. She walked up to the large study doors and knocked softly on them.

'Come in.' Mrs. Upland's voice rang out clearly. Galinda pushed the large doors aside and stepped into the room.

The study was used by both Mr. and Mrs. Upland, so had two large desks which faced opposite ends of each other. Mrs. Upland was seated at her desk which faced out to the window, where she could watch the day slowly move by. Mr. Upland's desk faced the fire place as he loved to watch it crackle and shimmer on a winters night. Mrs. Upland's desk was covered with paperwork but also of pictures of Galinda as a baby and many of pictures of Elphaba and Galinda today. Mr. Upland had mainly contracts on his desk with one picture, a family portrait that had been taken a couple of years back. Elphaba was not in it. The two desks both had two large puffy chairs where others could sit and large shelves covered all walls with books in them, it was like one large library and Elphaba's favorite place to be in the entire house.

Mrs. Upland looked up from the paperwork with a smile on her face.

'Good afternoon Galinda, was school fun?'

'Yes Momsie except... there's a problem.' Concern filled Mrs. Uplands face as she stood to see to her daughter.

'What's wrong Galinda?'

'The girl Elphaba got suspended over, well, she kind of…sorta…abused me again today and Elphaba found out and is now…kinda…plotting her doom up in our room as we speak.' Mrs. Upland wasn't happy.

'Oh no. Poor Elphaba. I was going to talk to her today like I did with you, but time sort of slipped away from me. I guess it's better later than never.'

'Please try to calm her Momsie, I don't want her to get expelled and you know she will if she does another bad thing. She's already muttering under her breath and I don't really like the idea of Elphaba turning my bed into a frog.' Mrs. Upland nodded to her small daughter trying not to smile because she could see her daughter was serious.

'I will try Galinda, but you may need to help me later on. I will call for you if you are needed. Just stay in here till then.' Galinda nodded as she watched her mother rush out the door to find Elphaba.

Whilst waiting, Galinda walked over to her fathers chair and sat down. She noticed the photo on the desk and smiled, before realizing that there was no picture of Elphaba anywhere. Her smile disappeared as her small nine year old brain focused on a new issue for now, forgetting for a moment about her raging sister upstairs and instead focusing on the lack of Elphaba on her fathers desk. Popsicle was going to explain this tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Elphaba paced and muttered in her room, furious at what Galinda had just revealed. There had to be some serious pain administered, Elphaba wasn't willing to settle on anything less. A soft knock at her door caused Elphaba to snap out of her sinister plots for a mere second to reply 'come in.' before returning to her pacing and muttering.

'Elphaba sweetheart.' It was Mrs. Upland, not the little Galinda Elphaba had prepared to speak to. She knew in her heart that she had scared Galinda, but figured she could make that up to her later.

'Hello mother.' Elphaba replied courteously not bothering to stop pacing. She was still too frustrated to do that.

'Elphaba, what is wrong?' The voice was smooth, calming, no reason to be fearful or angry. Elphaba slowed her pace but did not stop.

'I am sure this is Galinda's work is it not.' Elphaba replied, talking about her mothers sudden need to speak with her and ignoring the question.

'Not really my dear.' Elphaba scoffed but did not reply. 'To be honest, I was going to talk to you today whilst Galinda was out at school, but time slipped from me and when Galinda told me you needed some help, I came. She only gave me a gentle push in your direction Elphaba, not the entire shove.' Elphaba finally stopped pacing to look at her mother curiosity and anger flashing through her eyes.

'You wish to speak to me? About what? About how I should learn to control my anger, how violence isn't the answer, how I should just say no!' Elise chuckled but let her daughter rant. By now everyone in Upland Manor knew how Elphaba loved to rant and also knew that stopping her was an impossible task. Elphaba continued 'About how smoking is not good for my health, don't do drugs, never get into a carriage with a person I don't know.' There was a substantial pause before Elise decided it was safe to talk.

'Feel better?'

'A little'

'Elphaba my child, I wanted to ask you how you were. Nothing more nothing less.'

'Really?'

'Really. Galinda may be my daughter through blood, but you are as much my daughter through love. I wish to know how you feel.' Elphaba slumped down on the bed beside Elise, sighing and looking exhausted. 'Tell me my dear, what made you do it?'

'Attack her?' Elise nodded. 'Oh Oz, so many things.' Elphaba thought for a minute, trying to express herself in a way her mother might understand. 'You know, this is really the first time you've talked to me since I became a family member.' Ashamed, Elise nodded.

'I know sweetheart, it was too long.'

'No, it's not that, I don't mind that too much. I'm not into the whole 'how's your feelings thing.' Elise smiled nodding her agreement. 'I have lived all my life being teased, tormented, bullied, laughed at, screamed at. I was told I was hideous, no one would love me. I was told it so many times I began to believe them. When you took me in, it was difficult to know you loved me, Galinda loved me.' The look on her daughters face at the mention of Galinda made Elise smile, Elphaba loved Galinda it was good to see that her daughters were getting so close. 'So when this evil, monstrous, pathetic…' Elphaba was back up pacing. She couldn't contain the anger that had begun to build once more. Elise tried to calm Elphaba down, placing a soft hand on her arm as she passed her on the fourth trip round.

'Elphaba slow down, it's alright. I understand she's mean.' Elphaba laughed.

'Sorry Mum, I can't help it. I couldn't help it then. When she started saying all those things about Galinda, well I couldn't take it. I was so close to holding my ground and ignoring her, but I saw Galinda crying, my Galinda and I couldn't hold the anger back. I lifted her off the ground to scare her, then punched her to hurt her.' Elise had not missed the flash of anger that regrouped in her passionate daughters eyes.

'Elphaba that was extremely noble of you. You made your father and I so proud of how you defended your sister. We just need you to learn to control the punishment so that she can't get you suspended.' Elphaba smirked at the mock invitation to continue to hurt Jesmain.

'I'll try mother.'

'That's my girl. Now, what is this about plotting her doom?'

The two laughed through the conversation, Elphaba telling Mrs. Upland of her many thought up plans to take out Jesmain, and both finally coming to an agreement that no action was the best action. Elphaba a little more reluctant to agree to the agreement than Elise.

'You know my dear, a little blonde is waiting in the library downstairs petrified and worried. You should make sure she knows you are alright.' Elphaba looked down at the floor in guilt.

'I didn't mean to scare her. I just wanted to protect her.'

'I know, and so does she. But right now, she just wants to know that you are fine.' Elphaba nodded her thanks to her mother and went to walk out of the room but Mrs. Upland called her back. 'Before you leave Elphaba, I have contacted a possible tutor about developing your powers. If he accepts, would you like to learn how to perform magic?' Elphaba pondered this for a while unconsciously starting her pacing whilst Mrs. Upland just sat on the bed smiling.

'I think I would thank you mum, it might be interesting.' And with a smile the green child ran out of the room to find Galinda. Mrs. Upland stayed on the bed for a minute longer Elphaba's answer reverberating around her mind.

'Interesting indeed.' She said to no one in particular.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Galinda was attempting to read a book, but found herself having a little bit of difficulty. Not only was she a little bit incompetent at reading, but her mind kept wandering to what was happening upstairs. On her twelfth attempt to read Chapter 1 of 'Great Oz Historians' Galinda found herself giving up and closing the book.

'How in Oz does Elphaba find reading these things fun?' She thought to herself laying the really heavy book down on the table. Looking around Galinda pondered going upstairs to see what was happening when a loud knocking startled her.

'Come in.'

'Galinda? My sweet, are you ok?'

'ELPHIE!!!!' Galinda squealed racing over to give her a massive hug. 'Am I alright? Are you? I was so worried Elphie.' Elphaba hugged her tight, not wanting to let her go.

'I am sorry my sweet, never again will I scare you like that.'

'It's ok Elphie, I know you were just mad, but please don't kill her or change her into a frog, or change my bed into a frog…oh Oz, is my bed a frog?' Elphaba chuckled

'My sweet calm, I am not going to kill that brat, I won't turn her into a frog and no your bed has not been turned into a frog.'

'Elphie?' Galinda looked at her sister in confusion. 'Who are you and what have you done with Elphaba?'

'My sweet, who on earth would try to replace me?' Elphaba said with a chuckle.

'Oh, well what are you going to do about Jesmain?' Elphaba just looked off into the distance.

'We'll see, but it won't be something I'll get in trouble with.'

'How?' Galinda was intrigued

'Leave it to me.' Elphaba's eyes shone with excitement.

Galinda wrapped herself tighter around Elphaba's waist. 'Just be careful.'

'I promise my sweet.'

'And I am glad that you have returned to your paranoid semi evil self. I missed the real you.' Whilst saying this Galinda's arms tightened around Elphaba making her gasp for air.

'Gali…lindee…can't…breath.' Elphaba squeezed out.

'Oh Elphie I am so sorry.' Galinda hastily removed her arms from around Elphaba's waist before a smile passed over her features. 'Elphie you called me Lyndie.' Elphaba strained to remember such a time she called Galinda Lyndie whilst trying to regain breath and normal shade.

'When?'

'When I was half strangling you to death, you said Lyndie.'

'Half strangling?' Elphaba teased holding her sides in mock pain. 'All I can remember is being almost killed. And I don't recall calling you Lyndie.'

'Oh hush up you, I know you liked having me so close.' Elphaba turned her head away slightly, trying to hide her creeping colour change. 'I liked the name.' Galinda gave Elphaba her signature pout and Elphaba sighed.

'Alright, Lyndie it is.' Galinda giggled and offered her arm.

'Shall we go see how dinner is going Elphie?'

'I'd be delighted Galinda.' Elphaba replied trying not to laugh at the pout that reformed on Galinda's lips when Elphaba didn't use her new nickname

'Elphie!' Galinda huffed and Elphaba let her laugh loose.

'Sorry... Lyndie, lets go.'

'Ha ha ha miss "thinks she's so funny" you can walk yourself downstairs.' And Galinda separated their arms with a triumphant smirk. Elphaba gave her best forlorn expression and Galinda sighed re-linking their arms.

'Not fair Elphie, you used my pout and we all know that's irresistible.'

'So it was fair game.' And with that, the two strolled out of the library towards the kitchen, shooting remarks between each other.

'Oh Elphie, remind me to ask Popsicle about the photo's on his desk.'

'Why?'

'Oh no reason.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Elphaba felt extremely proud of herself, the whole family had sat down to her dinner and had enjoyed every bit. Galinda even went back for seconds, something she rarely did.

'Elphaba this is so good.' Galinda managed to get out through mouthfuls. Elphaba chuckled.

'I should hope so, that is your second serving.' Galinda smiled at her with a cheeky grin, one that Elphaba couldn't help but share. 'Oh Galinda, did you want to ask Father anything?' Galinda made a little noise and tried to swallow her food in order to talk. Her arms flapped around dramatically as if she was trying to get her fathers attention before someone else took it. 'Galinda be careful, don't choke.' Elphaba said in a slightly motherly tone which only made Galinda giggle and then choke on her food.

'Sorry Elphaba, thanks for the reminder.' Elphaba smiled and returned to her dinner. 'Popsicle, may I ask you a question?'

'Of course sweetheart. What is wrong?' Galinda quickly and subtly glanced across at Elphaba before turning back to her father.

'Do you mind if I talk to you in your study after dinner?' Mr. Upland looked slightly confused but agreed to meet his daughter in his study.

The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence, apart from the slight gasps of delight from Galinda as she took one bite after the other. Elphaba was pleased and brought out the dessert that cook had prepared with Elphaba's assistance once again.

'Oh Elphaba, Munchkinberry pie! My favorite.' Elphaba was pleased with her reaction and glancing at her parents who were eating happily, they were enjoying it too.

Once the dinner had ended Galinda stood and motioned subtly for her father to do the same. With courteous nods, the two exited the room, Galinda claiming that they would return shortly.

'Hmm, wonder what's wrong.' Mrs. Upland queried to no one in particular, but Elphaba decided to answer to fill the silence that the small blonde seemed to always leave behind.

'Galinda said something about the photo's on fathers desk.' She stated matter-of-factly not really knowing what the issue meant at all.

'Oh dear, she is bound to get a surprise then.' Elphaba's head shot up at the mention of Galinda being surprised.

'Will she be alright mother?' Elphaba hastily asked, worried that her sister might be out of her comfort zone.

'Perfectly fine Elphaba. Just wait.' The two, feeling no dire need to speak, sat in silence waiting for the others to return. Elphaba wishing desperatly for Galinda to hurry back.

Galinda walked into the study at a brisk pace, trying to show her father that she was indeed here on serious business and was not to be made a fool of. Of course her father had failed to notice this and commented on his daughters fast pace.

'Slow down speedy britches, what, do you have fire under your skirt?' Galinda tried not to giggle as she was not pleased about the matter of why they were here, but Galinda could never hold back a giggle.

'Father really, I have serious matters to discuss with you.' The use of the term father instead of popsicle, showed Ukre how serious his little daughter really was.

'Ok, shoot.' Was his reply, acting overly serious as he sat in the opposite chair to his desk, Galinda taking his main chair.

'Father, what do you see here?' Galinda questioned, motioning to the desk and its items upon it.

'I see a mug, some legal contracts and a family portrait.' He replied, keeping his tone very serious but his face kind and gentle.

'Yes father, what do notice about that picture?' Mr. Upland look closely at the family portrait, but came up with nothing.

'I don't know. There's you, myself and your mother.' His small daughter gave him a look and a light clicked. 'Oh, Elphaba. You want to know why there are no pictures of her.' Galinda nodded but did not speak, her father was sorting out his answer. 'Galinda my precious, do you think I don't love Elphaba because there are no pictures on my desk of her?' This was the painful part of the topic for Galinda, and she could feel tears well in her eyes at the thought of her father hating Elphaba. 'My child, I love Elphaba as much as I love you.'

'Then where are her photo's?' The trace of tears were evident in Galinda's voice as was her slight anger.

'My little girl, where do you think I go when I'm not in my study?' Galinda shrugged. 'I have an office outside of home, and there I put hundred of photo's of Elphaba and you together. I am rarely in my office at home so I haven't updated the photo, I promise that when I have time, I will change it to include Elphaba.' Galinda ran to her father and embraced him tightly.

'I'm sorry popsicle, I didn't mean to doubt your love for Elphaba.' He hugged her back.

'It's ok princess, you just wanted your sister to feel loved. You're a good sister, and a great friend. You love her a lot don't you?'

'Oh so much popsicle.' Her answer made him smile.

'Just so you know my daughter' Galinda looked up at him. 'I have never been more proud of you. I love Elphaba and I love you. How can I not love my little Uplands?' She hugged her father tighter.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

That night in bed, Elphaba's curiosity got the better of her and she let the question spill out into the dark.

'Lyndie?'

'Yes Elphie.'

'What were you asking father tonight?'

'I wanted to know why he had no pictures of you on his desk.' Elphaba felt a small pang of sadness and fear at the thought of her father not loving her.

'And?' Elphaba tried to hide her fear but a bit of it seemed to creep into her voice. Galinda noticed.

'Oh Elphie don't be scared, he loves you so very much. I asked him and her told me that he never spent time in the home study. He has an office outside the house, and he spends most of his time there. He said he has millions of pictures of us together. Maybe one day you and I could visit his office.' Elphaba relaxed considerably and nodded.

'I missed you today Lyndie.' Galinda turned in the dark to face Elphaba.

'I missed you too Elphie.'

'One more day.' Elphaba whispered as she began to slip into sleep.

'One more day.' Galinda whispered back feeling Elphaba's hold slacken as sleep took hold. 'One more day' She whispered to herself as her own sleep crept up into her consciousness.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elise and Ukre were in bed, they had finished up the dishes from supper and had washed their faces and brushed their teeth. A lot of the time, bed was where their main, personal conversations were held, and after 13 years of marriage, it hadn't changed.

'Ukre. I talked to Elphaba about her powers today. She seems to want to use them. I had to talk her out of using them before when she went into an anger episode. What are we going to do? She loves Galinda so much I fear she might feel the need to use her powers again.'

'I know. It is a little frightening but she has Galinda to keep her calm enough. I mean, Galinda can be very persuasive and intimidating when she wants to be. You should have seen her tonight when she asked me about the lack of photos involving Elphaba on my desk. I thought she was going to kill me…it's the same look you give me.' Elise scowled at her husband making him laugh. 'Yep that's it.'

'Oh hush Ukre.' Elise said lightly hitting her husband on the arm and smirking. 'I do think we need to prepare ourselves for what might come from these powers though.' Ukre laughed

'Yeah, teenage mood swings with the added bonus of emotionally charged powers. Weeeee this is going to be fun.' Elise smiled remembering her green daughters words earlier that day.

'It is definitely going to be interesting.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok so there is the sixth chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope you liked it and continue to enjoy it. Sorry again about the lack of an update for the past couple of days. All the best mates**

**Grumbello**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this one is a little short, I am sorry but the plot thickens in this chapter because another element has been added...no cheating now, you need to read to find out what. But there is mention of sex in this chapter so Warning!**

**I am not going to disclaimer anymore because of two reasons:  
1- I have noticed others don't discalimer every chapter  
2- I have said over and over again that I am not the owner of Wicked. Really, I don't know how many times I can say it to be safe so this is the last time ok? I DO NOT OWN WICKED OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**Now enjoy :D**

**Chapter 7**

Thursday finally passed and Elphaba was allowed back to school much to Galinda's delight. Friday managed to be nearly uneventful with Elphaba and Galinda completely ignoring Jesmain who, more than once, tried to pry Elphaba away. At one point one of the girls finally snapped and told Jesmain to 'Piss off' much to the amusement of her sister and three or four fellow students around them.

Believe it or not, that girl was not Elphaba but Galinda, who had had enough of Jesmain abusing them for no reason. To say Elphaba was shocked is an understatement, but Elphaba also found herself somewhat thrilled and relished in the feeling.

"Great Oz Galinda, where did that come from?'

'I was just so upset Elphie. I know she's doing it on purpose and she deserved everything I said.'

'Absolutely Lyndie I agree.' Elphaba had not called Galinda Lyndie since their discussion in the library two nights ago. It seemed a life time to Galinda who looked like she would lift up with the breeze in joy.

'Elphieeee. You called me Lyndie.' Elphaba smirked at her excited sister who had a bright red tint to her cheeks. Elphaba tried to convince herself that the tint was due to the excitement and not something more. Her rationalizing came to a standstill when Galinda waved a small hand in front of her eyes. Elphaba had been caught staring and it was not the first time.

'I am sorry Lyndie, I tend to do that a lot don't I?' A blush crept over the emerald skin and Elphaba looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

'Uh…yes, a lot.' Galinda giggled trying to make an obviously tense Elphaba relax, it seemed to work when Elphaba gave her one of her brilliant smiles.

Elphaba loved that giggle, and the fact that Galinda could not sit still for more than a few seconds before she was wiggling around in her seat. If she was excited or happy she would wiggle even more and Elphaba loved her even more for it.

The girls managed to get through the long school day that seemed to drag on and on and on and were excitedly getting ready for the school free weekend.

'Oh Elphie, what do you reckon we should do this weekend?' Galinda asked holding Elphaba's hand and swinging it as the two girls walked towards the carriage. Elphaba chuckled and tried to not focus on the tingling that had started to build from the tips of her fingers where Galinda's fingers gripped.

_Damn it! _Elphaba thought to herself. These types of reactions to Galinda were becoming more and more frequent and Elphaba wasn't sure of what they were, but she was sure that they had to stop. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate around the small blonde.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Elphaba tried her best to listen to Galinda's excited, rapid fire chatter all the way home but it wasn't possible. There was so many thoughts running through her head that they drowned out the peppy voice. Every now and then Elphaba would catch a stray thought like '_She's beautiful when the sun hits her hair' _before quickly admonishing herself and looking out the window trying to desperately concentrate on the scenery instead of Galinda.

Galinda was almost positive that Elphaba wasn't listening to a word she was saying, especially when the green girl would grimace and shake her head before looking out the window. To test her theory Galinda began to talk about crude things.

'There's this boy in my class who has had sex and he was telling us all about it when Miss Berkle left the class.' Galinda looked up to see if Elphaba had paid any attention to her yet and when she saw no reaction she pouted and continued. 'He said this girl started by unzipping his pants and grabbing…'

'Lyndie?' Galinda's flushed face looked up startled at Elphaba's sudden interruption.

'Yes Elphie?'

'We're almost home, did you know what you wanted to do this weekend so I can tell Mum and Dad before they plan anything, or are you still deciding?' Galinda huffed and stomped her foot on the floor her hands flew to her hips and her eyes flashed with annoyance.

'If you had been listening to me Elphaba Upland, you would have known the answer for yourself!'

'So that's a yes?'

'No, it's a no. I was actually asking you if you wanted to do anything when you seemed to completely ignore me.' Elphaba blushed and smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry Lyndie.'

'So you should be.' Galinda huffed and turned her head dramatically away from Elphaba but not before Elphaba caught the hidden smile in her eyes.

'Hey Lyndie, is there a reason why Mum and Dad would be waiting for us out the front?' Galinda swiveled around to look and sure enough the carriage pulled up in front of Upland Manor where Elise and Ukre were standing waiting for the girls.

'That can't be a good sign. What did you do now?'

'Me! Nothing. What about you?'

'Me! I am the good one here Elphie, if you've forgotten.' Elphaba smirked and just hopped out of the carriage leaving the pouting blonde alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Ukre was the first to see his daughters carriage pull into the street. He was slightly nervous because Elphaba was prone to getting emotional, and if there was any a time for her emotional attacks, today would be one. Elise had just gotten off the phone with her sister who had been contacted by the tutor for Elphaba. He had said that to teach Elphaba she needed to come to the Emerald City every holiday but needed to come down this weekend to enroll.

'Mum, Dad, nice to see you.' Elphaba said with a small smirk. Behind her Elise and Ukre could see their blonde daughter glaring at the back of Elphaba's head, a small pout on her lips.

'What's wrong with Galinda?' Ukre asked with a knowing smile.

'She's just in a bit of a mood.' Elphaba replied loud enough for Galinda to hear. She obviously did when the carriage door slammed open and the blonde stomped out and marched up to Elphaba.

'I'm in a mood! Me! She's being a beast!' Galinda crossed her arms and pouted. Her parents just chuckled.

'Good afternoon darlings.' Elise said whilst hugging her two daughters, Galinda still in her pout didn't hug back.

'Good afternoon Momsie.' Galinda murmured against Elise's chest.

'Why are you here?' Elphaba piped up, her smirk still on her face as Galinda continued to pout.

'Elphaba we have some important news for you and thought it would be best to let you know straight away so you don't plan anything for your weekend.' At this Galinda huffed and stormed off to her room with a little growl. Elphaba just laughed as Ukre and Elise watched their daughter storm off with a surprised look.

'I knew there was a reason to not listen to her. Ok, what's happening?'

'Well, do you remember that we were going to find you a tutor for your powers?' Elphaba nodded. 'Well a man in the Emerald City has agreed to take you in as a student.' Elphaba looked surprised.

'That's a good thing isn't it?'

'Well yes dear but there is a small catch.' Elphaba didn't like where this was going. 'You need to go to the Emerald city every holiday to train and we need to take you down this weekend to meet him and enroll. When excepted, you will be there every holiday and unfortunately, sometimes, we can't come with you.' Elise and Ukre watched as Elphaba's face fell.

'So Galinda won't be with me?'

'No dear, not every time.'

Now Elphaba wasn't a child who threw many tantrums, in fact it was very rare. This time however called for a tantrum and so Elphaba took it.

'NO!' She suddenly screamed frightening her parents. 'I WILL NOT LEAVE WITHOUT GALINDA!' She wasn't even sure why she was so desperate to have Galinda there with her, but she knew she what she wanted and she wanted Galinda to always be beside her. Her screams were so loud that Galinda, who had stormed off to her room, came running down to see what had Elphaba so upset.

'Elphie what is it?' Galinda rushed across to Elphaba who refused to look at Galinda instead turning on her heels and running off. Galinda spun around to look at her parents who shared her look of confusion and slight pain. 'Momsie, Popsicle, What in Oz is going on?'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Elphaba had just run, her legs took her anywhere as long as it was away from them. She ended up running to the back of the yard before calming down enough to stop. _I can't leave Galinda, they can't take me away from her. They can't take me away from them. Don't they love me anymore? Don't they want me anymore? _She knew her thoughts were silly, she knew they weren't sending her away and she was always coming back but the thoughts wouldn't stop. They were her thoughts from years ago when her parents, her real parents, had put her up for adoption. She had only been three at the time, but she remembers them, remembers the fear she felt when her father had just dropped her off at the front of a shabby looking building and ridden off. Tears fell down her face burning her skin as she began to sob, curling up into a ball and softly whimpering three words over and over. 'Daddy come back'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Galinda was the one who found Elphaba, sobbing and whimpering at the bottom of the yard. Without saying a word, she sat and pulled the slack body to her. Holding her close she softly whispered words of comfort till the crying finally stopped all the while refusing to let the shaken girl see the tears fall thickly down her own face.

**Isn't that such a sad ending? I am sorry but now we have a background for Elphaba! Yeay...more detail will ensue but for those of you wondering what is going to happen with Elphaba and her powers we now have a general idea of where she is going to go so that should make you happy. Continue to enjoy friends**

**Grumbello**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie dokie, chapter 8 ready to go. This is, hopefull, a little happier for all of those who found the last chapter a little depressing. I tried to make this really funny but you'll have to see for yourself because I laugh at anything so...I hope you like this one. **

**Enjoy my lovely readers. And Bless the reveiwers...they are my helpers :D**

**Chapter 8**

It was ten minutes later when Elise and Ukre came running down to the bottom of the yard where Galinda sat with a silent Elphaba in her lap. Galinda's tears still fell but had slowed as her parents stood beside her.

'Galinda darling what's happened?' Elise bent down to her daughters height but the small child didn't look up.

'Elphie's sad mummy.' The girl whispered almost inaudibly. Elise stroked Galinda's hair softly.

'Then lets get Elphie inside.'

Elise didn't comment on the nickname or Galinda's tears either. Her main concern was to get the trembling children inside. With a soft nod of her head, Ukre picked the green child up off of Galinda's lap whilst Elise grasped Galinda's hand and helped her stand.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Elphaba was asleep once they reached the house a small whimper escaping her lips as Ukre placed her in the bed, his arms leaving her.

'Daddy come back.' She whimpered and Galinda flew to her side stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort like she had done in the garden. Elphaba silenced almost immediately but Galinda continued her actions.

'Galinda sweetheart, what happened?' Galinda looked up at her parents with tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

'Elphaba's done this before, once before.'

'Done what darling?' Ukre went to move beside Galinda but Elise held her hand up to stop him.

'At night, she was asleep and crying out for her daddy over and over again. I woke her up and after she calmed down and she told me about her parents…I mean her other parents.'

'I believe this is my fault Galinda dear, I never talked to her about her life before the orphanage.' Elphaba whimpered softly but didn't stir, Galinda's hand continued to stroke her hair softly.

'Elphie said her daddy left her on the steps of the orphanage when she was three. Except the orphanage was abandoned and Elphie spent a week on her own before someone finally took her to the new orphanage.'

'She spent a week alone at the age of three?' Elise was shocked and saddened. Galinda nodded but didn't look up now that the tears were beginning to fall again.

'All she could say for weeks after was 'Daddy come back.' Galinda's voice broke and a sob wracked her body. Seeing that his daughter needed a rest from comforting Elphaba, Ukre walked over to Galinda slowly.

'Come Galinda, we'll leave Elphaba to sleep.' Ukre ventured placing his hand on the sobbing girls shoulder but Galinda shook her head fiercely.

'No daddy, please she needs me here.' But this time Ukre was adamant.

'No Galinda, I promise you she will be fine. You need to let her rest. It's almost time for dinner anyway.' With a firm tug Galinda came away from Elphaba and wrapped her arms around her fathers waist and sobbed into his shirt. She didn't know why she was so devastated to be leaving Elphaba's side, but the pain she felt was so real. It hurt so much. Ukre slowly walked out of the room with Galinda still firmly attached to his side and with a sad glance in the room, Elise shut the door and left the sleeping girl alone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Throughout dinner Galinda kept looking to the door way hoping to see Elphaba walk through but she never showed. It wasn't till the next morning that Elphaba finally woke up to see brilliant blue eyes staring at her filled with worry. Thing was, Elphaba couldn't really remember how she got to bed last night, or why Galinda looked like she was ready to pounce on her any second.

'Lyndie? What's wrong?' Galinda's eyes sparkled brightly at the sound of Elphaba's voice and she leapt on top of Elphaba.

'Elphieeee, you're awake!' Elphaba gasped for breath as all the oxygen was removed from her lungs at the sudden blow to her chest.

'What's…wrong…Lyndie?'

'You were so upset last night, don't you remember Elphie?' Elphaba nodded her head slowly as Galinda's grip lessened but didn't fall away.

'Now I do. Oh I'm sorry Lyndie.'

'Don't apologize Elphie, you were allowed to be upset.'

'No, no I wasn't. I really want to learn this magic thing Lyndie. Do you reckon mum and dad will still take me?' Galinda nodded but wouldn't let go of Elphaba. 'Well my sweet, you realize you need to let go of me so I can get out of bed and we can go to breakfast.' Galinda nodded once more but didn't let go. 'Lyndie…' Elphaba warned. 'I am going to move whether or not you let go of me.'

'I don't care.'

'I think you might.'

'No I don't'

'Alright then.' And Elphaba pushed her way to the end of the bed and proceeded to get out. It was increasingly difficult to move and as soon as Elphaba was standing she fell right back onto the bed. Galinda was giggling uncontrollably and try as she might Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle along.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

The girls finally managed to make it downstairs and after a brief apology to her parents and a small breakfast, the girls were sent upstairs to pack for a night and a short day in the Emerald city.

'Elphie this is so exciting!' Galinda bubbled skipping back and forth between the suitcase and wardrobe. 'What do you reckon I should wear? This or this?' Galinda held up two dresses that seemed to be identical to Elphaba.

'Umm, aren't they the same?' Galinda's face suddenly flashed with horror.

'The same! Are you blind?' Elphaba smirked.

'No, I am pretty sure they are the same dress Lyndie.'

'Look, this one has lace and is a shade lighter than this which has frills and is darker. Can't you see?' Elphaba laughed and shook her head

'No Lyndie I see two pink dresses with lacy frilly things and that's it.'

'Blind witch' Galinda murmured under her breath poking her tongue out at Elphaba who merely chuckled and finished packing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Twenty minutes later Elphaba was still sitting on her bed waiting for Galinda to finish packing.

'Lyndie honestly, we need to go soon are you finished?'

'Almost Elphie. I figured out my dress problem.' The muffled reply came out from the bathroom.

'Oh and it only took fifteen minutes!' Elphaba retorted sarcastically. Galinda huffed and walked out of the bathroom. Well Elphaba was in hysterics the moment her eyes spotted Galinda. She was laughing so hard that she managed to fall off the other side of the bed. Galinda just stood with a pout, her hands tried to sit on her hips but she couldn't and it made Elphaba laugh harder. Galinda, not wanting to upset the other dress, had put both on creating a very puffy pink bundle with blonde hair poking out the top. She was so puffed up that she waddled instead of walking and her arms were extended in the shape of a starfish.

Elphaba wiped the tears from her eyes before they could burn her and tried desperately to catch her breath. But every time Galinda would pout or try to walk, her laughter picked back up until Elphaba was begging Galinda to go into the bathroom so she couldn't see her.

'How in Oz were we meant to get you into the carriage Lyndie?' Elphaba giggled still slightly out of breath. All she heard in reply was a huff. 'Actually we could have just rolled you to the Emerald City.' And Elphaba began to laugh again.

'Ha, ha, ha just help me get out of this. I'm a little stuck' Elphaba walked into the bathroom and Oz help her she was on the floor once more rolling about with laughter. Galinda had managed to get the first dress off but had it now stuck around her head. Her arms were now extended in the air with two little hands poking out and waving frantically.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Elise and Ukre were waiting for the girls in the lounge room and were becoming rather impatient. They were meant to have left ten minutes ago but neither girl had appeared yet. This was rather expected of Galinda but Elphaba was always early if not on time.

Elise sighed in relief when the girls appeared at the stairway and proceeded to walk down. Elphaba was flushed and beaming whilst Galinda was pouting and seemed to be embarrassed.

'Darlings we were starting to think that you were stuck in your wardrobe or something.' Elphaba giggled and Galinda shot her a glare but no words were spoken. 'Come Upland ladies, the carriage awaits.' Ukre said with a flourish as he held the front door open and waved the girls outside.

'Stop pouting Lyndie, I miss your beautiful smile.' Elphaba whispered in her ear before she walked out the door. Galinda blushed even darker and handed her father Elphaba's bag and her own and climbed into the carriage.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

The carriage ride was longer than the girls had anticipated it and five hours without having anything do was not Galinda's forte. So Elphaba had pulled her to her side and wrapped her arms around the fidgeting blonde telling the girl to just relax and maybe she could sleep for a while. Galinda didn't want to sleep now she was next to Elphaba, her heart was beating fast, her pulse rushing, her stomach was hosting it's daily butterfly party and sleep was far from her mind. But dang it all, Elphaba's heart beat and warm body was so comforting and suddenly Galinda was being shaken awake. They were at the Emerald city.

Ukre had booked the night in the 'Grand Emerald' a fancy hotel that was covered in brilliant greens and gold's. Elphaba had a meeting with the tutor at Seven pm so that left the family enough time to wash up and get settled in their room before leaving.

The Academy for Powerful Youth was a rather small building that was out of the way and didn't really stand out. It seemed to be an ordinary house and Elphaba found she was a little disappointed that it wasn't eccentric or beautifully designed. They were told the meeting would only be for ten of fifteen minutes so Ukre had gone to a restaurant just down the road and grabbed a table. He was going to wait there for the girls to finish. He had asked Galinda if she would like to come with him but the small girl shook her head and held onto Elphaba's hand instead. Nervously Elphaba knocked on the door and almost instantly heard shuffling inside. The man Elphaba had been expecting to see was old and grey with a stern scowl, what she saw instead was a man in his late twenties with shimmering green eyes and a bright smile. Elphaba instantly relaxed.

'Ah you must be Elphaba Upland. Hello, my name is Taylor Wordoff and I tutor children, sorry, youths who have magical abilities.' He extended his hand and grasped Elphaba's warmly.

Elphaba was waiting for a flinch from Taylor or a gasp, anything that showed he was shocked and disgusted at her skin but Taylor didn't even blink. Elphaba felt warmth encompass her and felt herself smile at the man, something she rarely did to strangers. Galinda scowled slightly at how friendly Elphaba was being to this man. Elphaba never warmed up to people straight away and…was that a smile? Galinda didn't like this man.

Taylor turned his attention to Galinda and smiled brightly once again but Galinda just scowled back.

'You must be Elphaba's sister. He extended his hand once more and, not wanting to be too rude, Galinda took it. Then Taylor shook Elise's hand and invited them all inside.

The meeting went well. Taylor asked Elphaba a series of small questions at a leisurely pace not wanting to frighten the child, something he learnt early on when working with children. Especially children with powers. Most of the questions focused on her powers and what she has done with them so far, but others were about her likes, dislikes favorite stories and food. Galinda watched the entire time, mouth shut, frown on her face. The more Elphaba enjoyed herself with Taylor, the madder Galinda got. She didn't even know why, Taylor was a nice man, she should be happy that her sister will be with someone she trusts. But still, anger boiled up in the little blonde every time Elphaba smiled at that man. Elise noticed her daughters fists clenching and unclenching every time Taylor touched Elphaba but didn't say anything.

'Well Elphaba my child, it was nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you over school break in four weeks time. Elphaba nodded and smiled and then, much to Galinda's horror, accepted a kiss on the cheek and hug. Taylor repeated this farewell with Galinda who didn't respond and then with Elise who then shook the tutors hand once more thanking him for his time and future help.

The girls walked to the restaurant at a slow, relaxing pace. There was no need to rush, they were right on time. The meeting had only gone for ten minutes, but in that time, Elphaba had gotten comfortable around Taylor. She was actually looking forward to coming back during the holidays. This wouldn't be so horrible after all.

Galinda thought quietly to herself as they walked. She wasn't going to let Elphaba go to this school alone, without her. Oz be her witness, Galinda was going to be keeping an eye on this Taylor boy. And all the while Galinda couldn't help but think that all this was rather horrible after all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**Ok there you go. Elphaba is now a member of the Academy! Exciting huh? And little Lyndie's getting a little green with Jelousy isn't she...ah tonnes of little plots are bouncing around in my head now...Keep enjoying mates.**

**Grumbello**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers, how are we all today? I have sad news. I have done a silly, silly thing and broken my laptop…now this wouldn't be such a bad thing, except I don't use any other computer but my laptop as accessibility to my other computer is limited. Therefore, updates will cease until my lovely laptop is fixed and Heaven knows when that will be. Don't miss me too much, though I will miss you all terribly…man I am such a drama queen! AND…Just because I am away doesn't mean the reviews need to stop…I like them :D**

**Ok, I will miss you all.**

**Warnings:** There is stronger Gelphie currents in this chapter so please keep in sight of the lifeguards at all time and remember I warned you.

The song Galinda makes up goes to the tune of 'Oh Mindy' which Homer sings in The Simpsons…if you don't know it…you need to look it up…Goodness! :D AND that means I need to say…

**I DO NOT OWN THE SIMPSONS, THE SONG 'OH MINDY' OR WICKED IN ANY FORM APART FROM MY OC'S.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

'Elphie, please can we go? We have to go shopping!' Elphaba was reading a book in an armchair situated beside the window that overlooked the Emerald City, the busy streets stretched out beneath them. Looking up from her book, Elphaba gave Galinda a sarcastic ''yeah right'' look. 'What's this "we" business? Or "Have to" for that matter? "We" don't "have" to do anything. You just want to.' Elphaba smirked and, realizing that reading was going to be impossible, stood up and began to pace.

The girls were waiting for their parents to arrive back at the hotel room. After their meeting with Taylor, Elphaba, Galinda and Elise had meet Ukre in the restaurant down the street.

La Pompous' pronounced (la pom-pu-i) was not as elegant as it sounded, though it was of higher standard than ye old pub across the street. The lunch was relaxed and rather calming but just as quickly as it had happened, it had finished and the girls found themselves locked into their hotel room whilst their parents were somewhere below them on the streets. All they had said was "We'll be back soon. Stay here and behave." Both girls had agreed rather reluctantly. Galinda had wanted to shop in the infamous Emerald City boutiques and malls and Elphaba knew there was a fantastic seventh century Library said to have been dated back to Ozma's reign.

'I'm bored Elphie.' Galinda whined for the twentieth time in that hour and like the other nineteen times, Elphaba ignored her. 'Elphieeee, you're ignoring me. Don't ignore me. Elphie.' But Elphaba had learnt how to tune the blonde out and was not paying any attention to her as she continued to pace leisurely back and forth between the door and the window.

Galinda hated to be ignored, in fact she loathed it. A smirk suddenly appeared on her pouting face though as a song popped into her mind and she quickly altered the song knowing it would annoy Elphaba.

'Oh Elphie,

You came and you sat without peeking

Though I want you look at me-e

You try so hard to ignore me

But it won't work for long

Oh Elphie…'

But Elphaba continued to pace without looking up from the floor, but undeterred Galinda continued with her song.

'Oh Elphie,

Well you seem to be slightly breaking

Cause I see your smile

Escaping

Don't pretend that you can not hear me

Cause you can't block me out

Oh Elphie…'

And try as she might, Elphaba's smile began to creep out and Galinda could see Elphaba struggle to keep her head down and not look at the blonde who was grinning with glee and trying desperately not to laugh. Galinda figured she needed one more verse before she won. Taking a big breath, Galinda prepared to blast out the final verse.

'Oh Elphie,

Well it seems I am finally winning,

Cause you are clearly grinning

And that means that we can go shopping

Cause you can't deny

My pouting…'

And, unable to contain her giggles anymore, Galinda fell onto her single bed with glee, burying her head into the pillows. Elphaba paused her pacing to stare at the bubbly blonde and couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

'I must say that was rather well done Lyndie.' Elphaba sat down on the bed beside her and waited till Galinda's giggles subsided before lying down beside her. Galinda's head rose as she looked over at Elphaba lying next to her, her breath coming in bursts and pants from her uncontrollable giggle attack. Elphaba, realizing Galinda was looking at her, turned her head to meet Galinda's eyes. At the sight before her, Elphaba felt a sudden rush of warmth and her heart seemed to speed up.

Galinda was radiant, her normally rosy cheeks were a bright red and her blonde curls seemed to be slightly more disheveled. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled with joy and childhood innocence and Elphaba realized what she was feeling was similar to her feelings every morning as she woke up because this was exactly how Galinda looked in the morning and she loved that image.

Galinda looked up into Elphaba's brown eyes and her breath hitched. Elphaba's eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before and they seemed to draw the small child in. A temptation ran through Galinda's blood, something caught fire within her and without really knowing what it was, Galinda leant forward towards Elphaba's lips. Elphaba wasn't able to focus, something that had never happened to her before. Her eyes were fuzzy and her breath was labored and without knowing why, she began to lean towards Galinda's lips. The two girls slowly moved towards one another. Closer and closer.

The sound of a key in the lock broke through both girls daze and they both snapped back, eyes quickly darting to anything in the room besides the other girls.

'Darling's we're back.' Elise called entering the room in a flourish of multiple colored bags. 'What have you two been up to whilst we've been gone?' Elise quickly set the bags down on the chair Elphaba had occupied only moments ago whilst reading. Galinda looked about the room seeming confused.

'Momsie, where is Popsicle?' A muffled response from the doorway answered Galinda. Ukre Upland stood there, or at least it could only be assumed that was Ukre Upland, for the person in the doorway was balancing fifty or more boxes, bags and other items, shielding his face from view and therefore his view of where he was going.

'Oh Ukre darling, sorry, I forgot. Come here, let me give you a hand.' After a layer or two of the boxes were piled onto one of the beds, Ukre's face was visible and he pulled a face at the giggling children.

'Darling, really, you should try walking up twenty flights of stairs without being able to see. It really was a lot of fun.' Elphaba and Galinda giggled as their father continued to pull faces behind his wife's back as she stacked the boxes in random areas of the room.

Elise pretended to not know her husband was pulling faces, whirling around slowly enough to let him re-adjust his features before turning back around to resume her previous actions. Soon it became a game and the girls sat and watched clearly amused. Finally, Elise whirled around with sudden speed and Ukre was caught with his tongue hanging out in the progress of a silent raspberry.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

As Galinda had predicted, Elphaba had relented to shopping, though it was more than obvious that the green child was extremely bored with the whole thing.

'Galinda, really is all this necessary?' an impatient Elphaba was standing outside a dressing room, more specifically the dressing room where Galinda was trying on half the store.

'Oh Elphie, you can't not be enjoying yourself.' Elphaba huffed.

'No Lyndie, but buying me twenty clothing items is a bit much then spending three hours in one store, again a bit much. Now you are trying to buy out this store.'

'So you're not enjoying yourself?' A sad voice came out through the door.

'No Lyndie really, I am having a lot of fun, I'm with you. I'm just a little tired, ignore me.' A small giggle was heard and Elphaba knew that Galinda was not really that upset.

'Anyway Elphie, don't you think you were over exaggerating a little bit?' Galinda giggled again.

'Ok, so it wasn't twenty clothes and you are not trying to buy the store out, but it has been three hours.' Galinda just giggled in reply. Elise walked into the change rooms and stood beside Elphaba.

'Still inside?' Elphaba pulled a face that said "What do you think?" and nodded. Galinda, who had heard her mothers voice and Elphaba's lack of reply called out in a sing song voice.

'Momsie, Elphie is being grumpy.' Her voice not fully hiding the laughter.

'Elphaba! You must not be so grumpy.' Elise mocked her daughter who bit back a chuckle.

'Well really, if Galinda had it her way all the time, Oz would be out of clothes.' Elphaba retorted and to her delight a huff answered her from the other side of the change room doors.

'Fine Elphie, I am coming out and we can leave ok?' Elphaba chuckled

'Brilliant.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

The three Upland women headed back to the hotel room, Galinda had six bags, Elise had four and Elphaba had…one, a small one, which contained a book. Ukre had remained back in the hotel room setting up for a surprise or the girls.

Elise had managed to 'accidentally' forget her room key inside, leaving her no option but to knock three times in slow succession. Her signal to Ukre that they were back. If Ukre called out "who is it?" Elise knew her husband wasn't quite ready and she would take the situation from there. If Ukre opened the door, well then obviously he was ready.

Knocking three times in slow repetition, Elise waited for a signal.

'Who is it?' Damn! He wasn't ready.

'Ukre honey, it's us. I was just going to take the girls out for some ice cream but we have a lot of bags, can we just leave them here and you take them in?'

'Sure darling, have fun.' And Elise walked off with the two girls to get some ice cream.

When they returned, Elise repeated the knock and this time the door opened almost instantly.

'Hi girls, how was the ice cream?' Galinda wiggled in glee.

'Oh Popsicle, Elphie had chocolate and got it everywhere…'

'Only because you knocked my arm making me shove it into my face.' Elphaba butt in. Galinda giggled

'And I had strawberry and when Elphie tried some of mine she didn't like it and some got stuck to her nose and so she had a pink nose. It was so funny.' Galinda spoke rapidly. Elise chuckled

'I knew there was a reason I don't like to give Galinda's sweets. Galinda honey calm down. Now, your father and I have a surprise for both of you.' Well if Galinda had any hope of calming down before, it was completely gone now.

'A surprise? Oh Goody, what is it?'

'You're going to have to see darling. Elphaba you go inside first, Galinda will go in after you.' Elphaba looked back at the congregation outside the door and tentatively walked into the room.

Strung up all over the walls were green and pink streamers. A large banner sat in the middle of the farthest wall and read

"Congratulations Elphaba" Unsure of what she was being congratulated on, Elphaba continued to take in the rest of the decorations. It appeared to be a party of some sorts. Food, presents, but why? A gasp at the doorway drew Elphaba's attention back to Galinda who had stepped into the room.

'Congratulations Elphaba' Galinda read, and from the tone in her voice, Elphaba could tell that she was also confused. 'Oh Elphie, look. Presents.' Galinda squealed and ran over to the table laden with green and pink wrapped presents.

'Mum and Dad really like the green and pink theme don't they?' Elphaba chuckled

'Well, pink goes good with green Elphie.' Galinda stated with a giggle, those exact words having been in Elphaba's mind when she first attended a party at the Upland manor.

'What do you think?' Ukre asked and both girls turned around to see both parents standing in the doorway.

'It's wonderful Dad but what am I being congratulated on?' Elphaba asked. Ukre beamed at his green daughter and Elise sniffed slightly.

'My darling child. You have been a member of the Upland family for almost a year. It will be officially a year in five weeks when Lurlinemas is finished but we don't have time to celebrate it closer to the date and after is going to be hectic so we thought we would throw you a party whilst in the elegant Emerald City. Galinda gasped and her sniffles joined her mothers who was beaming at Elphaba.

'I…I…thank you.' And Elphaba embraced her father. She had no idea that she had been with this family for almost a year.

Galinda ran up and hugged Elphaba hard and Elphaba held her close.

'See Elphie. If all else fails, at least you will have us. Your family.' Elphaba's eyes slid shut as tears threatened to escape.

'Galinda, we knew you would be just as big a part in this as Elphaba, so the green presents on the table are all yours. Elphaba, yours are pink.' Elise spoke up, seeing Elphaba struggle with her emotions. Elphaba grinned at the change in color preferences. Galinda wiggled in Elphaba's arms and giggled.

'I get presents!' And suddenly she was bolting across the room to the presents beaconing Elphaba furiously to join her. Elphaba smiled and, much to Galinda's frustration, walked slowly and calmly towards the presents.

'Galinda was right.' She thought to herself as the first parcel was thrust into her hands. 'I will always have a family.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**So there you go. Chapter nine and, you can't tell me that one diddn't have a little bit of Gelphie interest happening…I mean, talk about tension! :P Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring. The girls are going to be blasted into the future during the next chapter So nine year old Galinda and Elphaba are going to be no more…though they won't be adults yet, so there will still be childlike goodness :D Ok…Keep enjoying and reviewing if you really want to…though you know you do :p I will update when I can but like I said before, my laptop is down and I don't have strong accessibility to my other computer…but I will try.**

**Grumbello**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, this is the next chapter for you all…and I hope you enjoy it. At one point Elise say's a quick prayer…seriously quick and this is the disclaimer for it - (Psalm 147:3)**

**I am not that religious so don't start thinking I am some God lover cause I'm not…but I thought a lovely prayer in the right moment might make things nice. You'll need to read to see why there would be the need for a prayer.**

**Warning:** Things start to come together with the children…best be thinking about those ratings now. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the prayer or the characters belonging to Wicked, the sets, the backgrounds, the places…though one day I plan to run OZ…mwah ha ha ha …so tell I'm sleep deprived right? Ok…On with the story J

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapter 10**

_It was a long trip back to the Upland manor, and for a few weeks, with schooling and social events, the girls found themselves through their first year. And then years followed that._

_Elphaba went to the Academy for Powerful Youth every holiday, much to Galinda's displeasure. She loved her time there and was happy that, for the time being, Galinda had been able to come with her every time. _

_Elphaba wasn't learning new powers or magic spells. In fact, she would say over and over again 'I am learning nothing.' and Elphaba found herself getting frustrated and a little tired of doing nothing at the Academy. But she always attended not knowing that in doing so, she was learning the best way to control her magic from happening when she got emotional. _

_Elphaba was classified as an Empathy witch. There were many groupings at the Academy, the Scar Witch, The Wrath witch and countless more as well as groupings for sorcery and psychic beings. The Empathy witch was a being who's powers tied in considerably with their emotional states. Knowing this, Taylor had sent Elphaba back to the Upland Manor with her own personal manual, stating that, if at anytime Elphaba was getting emotional they needed to run through her calming exercises and get her to focus. _

_Elphaba hated the attention. _

_We enter seven years on. The girls are now sixteen years old, a long jump forward but their lives are changing now at this fragile age. Galinda has been pursued by many boys yet none grabbed her attention. She was vying for the attention of someone special, yet who, she couldn't say. The frustration of her countless feelings towards Elphaba and her disinterest in the boys was starting to take its toll on the blonde who became more and more depressed as the days wore on. _

_The girls no longer share their bedroom as their parents believed they were old enough now to not want to share their bed. But they were wrong. The girls weren't sure why they wanted to stay together at night, but the split seemed to make Galinda's sleepless nights worse and helped her deterioration._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

'Elphie, please! Go away!' Galinda sounded somewhat stressed, her legs jingling in anticipation.

Galinda had been needing to get away from the noise, from the stress, from the green girl who was pacing in front of her. She needed her space and Elphaba was usually good at giving it to her, but the green girl was nervous about her next trip into the Emerald City in three days, her first magic test.

'Lyndie, I don't know what I am going to do? What if I blow something up or make a complete idiot of myself, or get emotional? What if I can't do anything?'

Galinda felt the strangest need to scream, but her Elphie was in need of comfort so, taking a deep breath she replied, but her reply was swift.

'You will show them how talented you are and, if you are going to blow anything up, hopefully blow up Taylor in the process.' Elphaba knew Galinda had some unknown dislike towards Taylor, so the abusive comment wasn't a surprise but it was enough to snap Elphaba out of her little thought rut and an apologetic smile graced her features making Galinda's heart sputter for a second.

'Oh Oz Galinda, I am sorry. I must be making this hard on you. Let me leave you alone.' Elphaba flashed her rare but beautiful smile at Galinda, knowing that every time she smiled at Galinda , she was forgiven. As if on cue, Galinda let out a soft sigh and smiled at Elphaba.

'It's ok Elphie, I'm just…'

'Confused…' Elphaba supplied, having had this conversation with the constantly depressed blonde. A small, sad smile graced the pale blondes features as she nodded and Elphaba put an arm around the trembling girl not knowing that this was only making things worse. 'It's ok Lyndie, you'll figure this out.' But the blonde couldn't only nod as she slumped against Elphaba deciding that, just for this once, she can enjoy the warmth that Elphaba supplied.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

When Galinda began to deteriorate, her face had become more drawn, her eyes lost their sparkle, her appetite (something she was always proud of) almost ceased to exist, Elphaba knew something was incredibly wrong with her. Elphaba had been debating with herself about telling their mother, who had noticed Galinda acting strangely but was not fully aware of the blondes suffering. But when Galinda stopped giggling, talking and wiggling, Elphaba knew she needed to do something quickly.

Rushing along the corridors late one night, after making sure Galinda was sound asleep and safe, Elphaba searched for her mother. Having not been in her bedroom, there was one other place her mother liked to be and it happened to be Elphaba's favorite place as well. The library. Peeking into the large room, Elphaba could faintly make out her mothers form in one of the arm chairs. Her eyes were twinkling with the flickering of the candle beside her as she read a book. Obviously having trouble sleeping tonight. Elphaba stood up straight and tapped lightly on the sturdy wooden frame.

Elise startled at the sound of tapping and instantly looked at the door not expecting to see the tall, thin green child standing there shifting from foot to foot in mild discomfort.

'Elphaba darling, what's the matter? Why aren't you in bed?' Elise went to rise from her chair but Elphaba rushed across quickly.

'Please mother stay seated.' Elise lowered herself back into the chair watching her daughter warily.

'Elphaba, speak to me child. What is wrong?' Elphaba sighed and looked at the ground.

'It's not me mother, it's Galinda.' Had Elphaba been looking up at her mother at that point she would have seen the concern flash briefly in the blue eyes before being quickly masked.

'What about her darling?' Gaining courage, Elphaba looked up Elise and, clasping her hands tightly, began to explain.

'Mum, she's not eating, not drinking, not sleeping, not talking, not anything. She's void of life. It's starting to scare me mum and I don't like it. I miss her and she won't tell me what's wrong. Why won't she talk to me? I miss her. I miss Lyndie.' Elphaba couldn't control the tears that fell from her eyes not caring about the burning they left in their tracks.

'Oh Elphaba.' Elise opened her arms surprised when the green child placed herself in the arms and continued to sob. Elise had never held Elphaba like this. Elphaba had always been one to stand on her own. This was obviously taking as much toll on Elphaba as it was on Elise and Ukre. 'My child, this might be hard to understand right now but you must listen to me ok? Galinda is fine. She is going through a hard teenage patch at the moment where her heart is saying something whilst her brain says another. She is confused and very irritated but she will be fine.'

'But what can I do?' Elphaba sobbed.

'Be yourself my child. She needs her sister and her friend. She will talk when she is ready I promise you. And when she does, you need to be ready to talk back.' Elphaba found all this to be a bit cryptic but nodded her head in agreement anyway. 'Good girl. Now are you feeling a bit better.' Elphaba wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her nightgown and nodded with a smile

'Yes mum, thank you.' And knowing that Galinda was okay, and that she had something to do to help, Elphaba headed off to bed with Elise's prayers following her.

'He healeth the broken in heart, and bindeth up their wounds.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Galinda's eyes fluttered open to the blinding sunlight that was filtering through her blinds. With a groan, she rolled over to find the brown chocolate eyes of Elphaba staring back.

'Morning Elphie.' Galinda whispered. Elphaba smiled but did not reply. She wasn't going to say a word, just sit here with Galinda and make her feel loved and special. Galinda snuggled in closer to Elphaba wanting to feel her comfort and not caring that her brain, for the most part, was screaming at her to stop. 'Elphie, this is so hard.' Elphaba looked down at the blonde and kissed her softly on the forehead encouraging her to continue. 'I feel so many things. So many confusing things. My heart tells me to just go for it but my brain tells me I'll just get hurt, Ill end up scaring them away.'

'Why would you scare them away?' Elphaba asked softly, not wanting to push the issue too much.

'Because I shouldn't be feeling these things for them.'

'Love?' Elphaba ventured dangerously. The blondes eyes seemed to suddenly tear up and Elphaba knew that for now the conversation was over. 'Come on Lyndie, lets go get something to eat.'

'I'm not hungry.' The blonde whined lying back down and pulling the covers over her head. Elphaba shook her head.

'Uh, uh, uh… you haven't eaten properly in weeks. You need to come downstairs and eat something. Cooks been worrying about you so much her food is starting to taste flavorless and she even burnt the dinner last night.' Elphaba dramatized her voice making the revelation seem like the most shocking news ever. Galinda let out a small giggle from under the sheets. A sound Elphaba had missed terribly and melted at.

'She missed me that much.' A small blonde head poked out from the top of the quilt and sparkling blue eyes appeared. Elphaba began to smile widely. Her Lyndie was coming back to her.

'Yes, she even said that if you eat properly for a whole day, she will make a surprise desert.' Galinda giggled again and slowly sat up.

'I guess we could go downstairs and have a small breakfast.' Elphaba smirked at the blonde.

'I think that's a wonderful idea.'

'I know, I can't believe I came up with the idea all on my own.' Galinda tried to hide her smile.

'Oh? It sounds like you had help from a green genius.'

'Surely we would have seen some green genius if they were here.' Galinda giggled.

'Touché' Lyndie. You are such a worthy opponent for a game of witty remarks.' The sarcasm was evident in Elphaba's voice making the blonde giggle harder and suddenly she wiggled and smirked and Elphaba almost melted completely at the sight. Galinda caught Elphaba staring at her and smirked.

'Like something you see?' It was a jab but it caused Elphaba to blush and stammer.

'I…I…just…sorry I didn't mean to…I was just thinking…' Galinda giggled again and put a finger to Elphaba's lips to silence her.

'It's ok Elphie I was joking.' Elphaba nodded.

'I know, I just…I was so happy to see you wiggle and giggle and smile again. Your eyes, they're sparkling again. I missed that Lyndie. You were starting to really scare me.' Galinda's smile slowly faded as tears re-appeared in the blue eyes. 'Oh Lyndie, I didn't mean to upset you.'

'No, it's not that. I didn't mean to make you so worried. But you, you notice those things about me?'

'Of course. They make you beautiful.' Elphaba's eyes became downcast as the floor became increasingly interesting. Galinda's breath hitched.

'You…you are the one I want…' It was whispered so low that Elphaba missed what she said. But it wasn't meant for Elphaba, it was meant for Galinda only.

It had hit her like a ton of bricks. Galinda didn't want some random boy who chased after her night and day. Who only saw her for her beauty on the outside. She wanted someone who loved her for who she was. The small things that made her who she was. She wanted someone she could love and who loved her in return. And that someone seemed to be standing right in front of her. Elphaba…the green girl who, seven years ago became her sister. She didn't want a boy, she didn't want anyone else. She wanted a girl…

…a green girl…

…she wanted Elphaba…

And that was not a good thing at all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

Now that Galinda knew what she was feeling, she was emotionally feeling a whole lot better, but now there was the problem of loving her sister.

'Sister, for Oz sake Galinda Upland. Sister! It isn't that hard for other people to understand. No one else likes their sister like this.' Thoughts raided her head constantly and although she seemed to be recovering on the outside, her eyes shining once more, her giggle, wiggle and smile returning with her appetite, Galinda's mind was becoming increasingly run down.

Elphaba, none the wiser, stayed closer to her now recuperating sister who seemed to be doing so much better. Elphaba didn't want to loose her sister again after she had just gone through that scare. This new found closeness that Elphaba had adopted seemed to only make Galinda's new found desire more intense. She needed help…parental help…and that thought was scary.

She had to wait till Elphaba was asleep to find her mother. Elphaba had stuck by her side all day and although that was something very nice, it was also annoying to a teenage girl who was trying to curb their new found, very bad, desire. Finally, soft snores could be heard coming out from Elphaba's room. Galinda slowly padded down the hall to her mothers bedroom hoping to catch the woman awake as Galinda hated to wake her mother.

The room was pitch black but shapes were still distinguishable and it became clear that Elise was not in bed. Swiveling around Galinda padded down to the library, knowing her mother liked to read on nights of insomnia. On inspection though, that room was also empty. Galinda frowned. 'Great, I manage to escape Elphie and I can't find my mother. Lurline is laughing at me right now.'

'Why's that dear?' Galinda whirled around at the sound of her mothers voice behind her.

Elise had just gone to the kitchen for a glass of water after reading for a time being. She was returning to her book when she spotted Galinda standing at the doorway talking to herself. She managed to catch the last line about Lurline.

'Galinda, my child, why are you not in bed? You girls like to run about lately.' Elise smiled and Galinda blushed.

'Sorry Momsie, I just needed to talk to you if you have time.'

'Of course I have time dear. What's the matter?' Elise led Galinda over to the other armchair that sat opposite the one she was previously occupying. Once they were seated, Galinda took a deep breath and exhaled.

'Momsie… I think I'm falling for someone.' This was not quite what Elise was expecting but she hid her surprise well.

'Oh?'

'Yes, but this isn't just anybody.' Elise didn't need to hear what her daughter was going to say next to know who it was. The look on her daughters face said it all.

'It's Elphaba'…

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox

**And I am going to be a real pain in the arse and leave it there for you all :D Am I mean? I am, I am sorry. This chapter was a little sad and a little exciting cause the relationship is going up a notch…now we need Elphaba to become involved cause so far it's a one man thing and I hear they don't work as well.**

**Keep reviewing my lovely reviewers…I love you all **

**Hugs and kisses to you all**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Stay safe**

**Grumbello**


	11. Chapter 11

**I HATE being the bearer of bad news but…I am going away on Holiday for a week…and by holiday, I mean no computer anywhere holiday! NOOOOO! That means, no update for a while. I am sorry.**

**On a better note, here is chapter eleven like I promised :D And things should start getting better soon because I got myself a beta! Yes a lovely person has agreed to beta me. I was so excited. Bless you mate! Any way…**

**Disclaimers:** The obvious one is…I don't own Wicked or it's backgrounds, characters etc…etc… secondly, I don't own the poem Elise says…though I don't know who does. Thirdly, I do not own 'A song of Sleep' that Elphaba sings. The rest…is mine! XD

**Enjoy my friends!**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 11**

The silence was overwhelming to the small blonde who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her mother wasn't moving, wasn't blinking and seemed to be not breathing. Galinda had fought the urge to walk over to her mother and feel her chest to see if her heart was beating, there was no sign her mother was alive.

'Momsie?' Her voice sounded stronger than she thought it would. 'Momsie, are you ok?' Still no reply.

Galinda felt her eyes well with tears but kept them at bay. She needed her mother to tell her everything was ok and hold her, but it seemed like even her mother was unable to do that. Suddenly, Galinda was angry.

'Momsie, I demand you speak to me this instant!' Her small voice grew louder and an air of authority seemed to fill her words. Elise snapped out of her gaze, her blinking a good sign to Galinda.

'I…knew it.' Her mothers words were whispered softly yet Galinda heard them as it was the only sound in the manor.

'How?' Now Galinda's voice was low, matching her mothers tone. It was almost like they were having a whispering battle, both afraid to speak to the other.

'You…you looked at her sometimes with awe, amazement, love. You wouldn't leave her side even as kids.' Elise looked like she was in pain, her face contorted as her eyes shut, seemingly trying to block out painful memories.

Galinda let her tears fall now. Her mother disapproved. She was going to be thrown out of the house. Away from her Elphie. Oh, and what if Elphaba reacted this way or worse? Galinda knew she wouldn't survive. Hell, she was barely surviving this!

Elise's eyes fluttered open to see her crying daughter before her and the pain on her face melted away.

'Oh my child, come here.' Galinda leapt into her mothers open arms grateful that she was finally receiving comfort.

'I'm sorry Momsie, please, please forgive me.' Her sobs wracked her body as she clung to her mother. The sixteen year old girl reduced to a five year old once more. Elise rocked her back and forth hushing her daughter.

'Shhh darling. Hush now. There is nothing to be sorry for.'

Galinda sat up and looked at her mother with confusion shining through her red, tear filled eyes.

'Why not? I am in love with my sister.' Anger flowed through her words but Elise could see her longing as well.

'Does Elphaba know?' Galinda shook her head fearfully.

'Momsie she must not know! She will hate me forever. I can't stand that!'

'Galinda my child, you can not know that. Don't hide you love my darling. It will kill you in the end.' But Galinda shook her head.

'Mother she must not know. Not yet please!' Elise looked into her daughters pleading blue eyes and nodded grimly. 'You disapprove, don't you Momsie?' Galinda's voice had receded back into childhood as her head burrowed into her mothers chest.

'No my precious child. I never disapproved.'

'But, I saw your pain.'

'At loosing my child Galinda. I've lost my baby girl. I've lost my little Galinda. She's now in love…'

'With her sister.' Galinda interrupted with spite in her words.

'No my child, not her sister.' Galinda looked confused. 'You are not related to Elphaba by blood, and barely by paper. Your title is sister, your love is not. There is nothing wrong with being in love with her Galinda. There never was.' Galinda's heart lifted a weight she had not known she was carrying.

'Really Momsie?'

'Really.' Elise smiled and nodded. 'Now I know Elphaba is out of the discussion, but what about your father?' Galinda's smile faded.

'He can not know. He will hate me.'

'Galinda I will not hear that about your father.'

'He will Momsie, he will hate me.'

'No my child, he will not. He will be confused, a little shell shocked but to be honest, he knew like me. He expected something like this was about to happen. Of all this though, he will never hate you.' Galinda seemed to mull her mothers words over for a while. Finally she snuggled back into her mothers arms.

'You tell him. I couldn't.' She eventually whispered and, with pride, Elise smiled.

'Alright dear. Now, are you feeling better?' Galinda nodded and yawned. 'Good, then to bed with you child, you are exhausted.' Galinda nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek.

'Ozma bless you mother. I love you. Thank you.' Galinda went to leave but her mother called to her.

'Galinda remember these words, live them and you'll understand what you need to do.' And Galinda turned around and headed upstairs, her mothers words ringing around in her mind.

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

_so I love you because I know no other way than this. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where." Well I know what that means' Galinda mused moving into her dark bedroom. "I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;" Now that's a little confusing. What does it mean to love someone straight…' Galinda's breath hitched as she went to let out a scream. Someone was in her room.

'Galinda?' Wait, don't scream! She knew that voice.

'Elphie? Sweet Oz! You scared the bubbles out of me! What are you doing in here?' Reaching over to her light, Galinda flicked the switch revealing a green and black clad girl on her bed.

'I was about to ask you the same thing. Galinda, what have you been doing and…sweet Oz were you crying?' Elphaba leapt off the bed and rushed across to Galinda.

'I'm ok Elphie, really. I was just downstairs talking with Momsie.'

'Are you sure you're ok? You can talk to me Lyndie, tell me anything. You know that right?' At this Galinda seemed to be in a slight pain. She couldn't tell Elphaba anything. She was hiding the biggest secret she's ever had from the one person she could always confide in. Momsie was right, it was going to kill her.

'I'm fine Elphie, honestly. Now you need to answer my question. What are you doing here?' Elphaba looked at her lap instead of Galinda, blushing a darker shade of green.

'I…I don't sleep heavily anymore so I heard you get up and wondered if you were ok. When I came across and found you weren't in bed, I figured I'd wait for you to come back.'

Galinda felt her heart swell with sudden love for the girl across from her. She really cared.

'Elphie, why don't you sleep well anymore?' At this Elphaba looked up.

'When you started to deteriorate, you didn't eat, didn't talk, didn't smile, I got so worried Lyndie. Then you weren't sleeping. It was those nights you'd cry and I couldn't hear you, they haunted me the most. So, I trained myself to sleep with one ear open. Every sound you made, I was alert to. That's why, on those nights you'd sniffle, I was there almost straight away.' Galinda looked at Elphaba with wide eyes.

'Oh, Elphie.' Her hand reached out to touch Elphaba's cheek, slowly her hand crept towards Elphaba's cheek before her palm meet the cool emerald skin in a gentle caress. 'I'm so sorry.' Elphaba leant into the touch and her eyes closed.

'No my sweet. I'm sorry.'

For longer than either girl could count, the two stayed that way. Galinda's hot palm just touching Elphaba's cool cheek. Suddenly, Galinda realized what she was doing and snapped her hand back as if Elphaba had bit her.

'I…should go to bed. And so should you. You need to sleep. I won't be needing you at night anymore I promise.' Galinda attempted a smile to convince Elphaba, but it only came out as a wince and Elphaba noted the look with practiced disguise.

'Ok Lyndie, sleep well.' Elphaba gave Galinda a quick hug and scrambled off the bed. With a final smile and wave at the door, the green and black girl disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

'I will not cry tonight. I will not let her comfort me for no reason.' Galinda chanted to herself over and over again but to no avail. The tears began to fall steadily down flushed pink cheeks and soon Galinda was whimpering in to her pillow.

Elphaba lay across the hall, listening to the muffled sobs of her precious Lyndie. For tonight, she was playing deaf as Galinda had pleaded from her. Though every sob was like a knife in the emerald heart. With a tear of her own, Elphaba whispered into the night a song of sleep, hoping that it would reach the crying girl.

"_Sleep, darling, sleep, _

_the daylight dies down in the crimson west:_

_All nature folds her pinions_

_And sinks to quiet rest. _

_What though the world is cruel,_

_Cruel for you and me? _

_Sleep! and the great consoler _

_Shall set your spirit free._

_Ah yes! I know the anguish _

_That tears and rends your heart, _

_How that from all life's gladness _

_You live far, far apart. _

_There is a God of Pity _

_And, love, `tis He knows best._

_Leave all to His compassion _

_And rest, my dear one, rest!" _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

Elphaba had been battling with herself for days, months, years. Oz, forever really. She wasn't quite sure what she was battling, but for a while her mind has been battling her heart and Elphaba was sick of being in the middle of it all. Ever logical, Elphaba had decided that the best way to figure out what was happening, was to sit down and file her thoughts through carefully.

Lyndie had quieted down half an hour ago after Elphaba had sung the song of sleep over and over. Once the sobs had ceased and a gentle snoring was audible, Elphaba had softly crept out of her room and, after peeking in on Galinda, headed down to the library.

'Galinda will not be happy with you if she realizes that you haven't been sleeping.' Elphaba spoke aloud to herself as she slowly paced the library.

'_Yeah, but who's going to tell her?' _Her voice replied back.

'We don't have to tell her genius, she can see it!'

'_Touché, but there is a reason why you are down here.'_

'Yes, to think out this battle you are apparently having with my heart.'

'_Well he started it.' _

'Oh we are going to resort to child like behavior?'

'_Of course. Would you have it any other way?' _Her mind was so sarcastic it was actually quite annoying.

'Listen, we are going to do this quickly and efficiently so that we can go back to bed.'

'_Doubt it.'_

'Listen, are you going to cooperate or not?'

'_Ok, ok. What do you want to know first?'_

Elphaba found that talking to herself out loud allowed her to understand thing clearer. So for hours Elphaba paced the library having a full out conversation with her mind hoping that, whatever it was that was upsetting her, would come out in the open. Suddenly a dangerous topic was brought up.

'_What about Galinda?' _Elphaba's pacing stopped at that thought.

'What about her?'

'_Well, how are we in that department?'_

'That meaning?'

'_Oh come on, stop acting dumb.'_

'wouldn't dream of it.'

'_Now whose avoiding questions?'_

'Listen, Galinda is my sister.'

'_Yeah, I know that.'_

'Well, what else do you want to know?' Elphaba could feel herself getting nervous as she got closer to a topic she had subconsciously pushed down deep inside.

'_You obviously feel something.'_

'NO. No I do not! Nothing apart from sisterly affection.'

'_Really?' _

'Yes really, now please drop it.'

'_You need to tell her.'_

'No I do not! There is no reason to tell her if there is nothing to tell.' Elphaba was desperately grasping at straws. To think she was losing a battle between her mind! She must be really tired.

'_It will kill you eventually if you don't tell.' _

'She…she'll hate me. No! I won't tell her. Not yet.' Elphaba could feel herself mentally shrug.

'_Fine, have it your way. Now go to bed. I'm tired.' _Finding herself agreeing with her mental opponent, Elphaba dragged herself out of the library and up the stairs.

It was six in the morning. Galinda would be awake at nine at the latest, so she had a couple of hours to sleep before having to worry about this anymore. Mentally closing the door on her thoughts and physically closing the door to her room, Elphaba flopped down into bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

Galinda awoke slowly and gently. Her dreams had been quite nice and she almost expected Elphaba to be lying next to her, hoping to wake up looking into dark chocolate eyes. But as her eyes opened, Galinda realized that she was alone and it was only a dream. A pang of pain washed through Galinda at the thought of never waking up to those eyes, but she shoved it away. There was only tomorrow and the weekend was over and the girls would be back at school.

'Blasted school. Silly teachers and stupid classes that separate me from Elphie.' Galinda softly cursed to herself as she got out of bed and checked herself over in the mirror. Deciding that she did look spending enough for having only recently woken, Galinda padded softly across the hall to Elphaba's room.

The room was still rather dark as Elphaba never allowed her blinds to be opened. She liked the dark. In the shadows Galinda could see Elphaba's form sprawled over the bed. She wasn't even under the covers. Galinda had seen Elphaba sleep like this a couple of times before. It was the sign that Elphaba had gone to bed very late if not only minutes ago. This upset Galinda. She hated when Elphaba had insomnia. Knowing Elphaba was sleeping deeply due to lack of sleep, Galinda walked across the room to a chair and sat down. She would watch Elphaba sleep for an hour more before softly waking her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

'Wakey, wakey sleepy head.' Elphaba groaned and rolled on her side trying to escape the noise as best she could. Galinda hoped on the bed though, making the emerald child bounce slightly and become unstable and disoriented.

'Galinda, really. You are the most insufferable person in the world in the morning.'

'It's not my fault you didn't get much sleep last night.'

'_See, she already knows.' _Elphaba mentally sneered at her mind before giving a sheepish grin to Galinda.

'I know. I know. Sorry Lyndie. Good morning.' Galinda giggled.

'Morning Elphie.'

'How did you sleep?'

'Alright. And for the few hours you slept?'

'Perfectly thank you.'

'I'll bet. You were probably so tired that you were talking to yourself.' Elphaba let out a surprised chuckle.

'You could say that.'

'Want breakfast?' Elphaba nodded.

As the girls entered the kitchen, they found cook staring at the stove glaring at them as they entered.

'Girls being very mysterious with appetites at the moment. Cook no like. You eat more little blonde, you stop eating for while.' Galinda grimaced and nodded glumly.

'I know Cook. Sorry.'

'Alright little blonde. No do again. And you.' Cook whirled around to face Elphaba. 'You miss meals AND eat like sparrow. No good. Too skinny. Stop.' Elphaba fought back a chuckle.

'Yes Ma'am. Sorry. It won't happen again.'

'Good girls. You hungry? Eat.' It wasn't really a question. After that speech, the girls were eating breakfast whether they wanted to or not. Cook set to work making the girls a large breakfast.

'Morning girls.' Elise walked into the kitchen followed by Ukre.

'Momsie! Popsicle! Morning.' Galinda bubbled giving her mother a hug and kiss as a welcome. When she went to give her father a hug he stumbled and blushed before walking out of the kitchen without making eye contact. Galinda felt like her heart had been ripped out and tears pricked her eyes. Elise was watching her sensitive daughter carefully knowing she was likely to…

'Elphaba catch her!' But it was too late. Galinda had slumped down on the floor. Her head cracking against the tiles. Everything went black.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

A blurred green shape was moving in and out of focus and her head hurt a lot. A groan escaped her lips.

'Lyndie?' The voice sounded scared and relieved at the same time. 'Lyndie? Are you awake?' The green blur was moving too fast to focus.

'Elphie? What…what happened? Ow my head.' Galinda tried to sit up but a weight was on her chest. Her vision was starting to clear and the pressure was a pale hand. Her mothers? No, her fathers.

'Stay down sweetheart, doctor says you might have a bit of a concussion.'

'Popsicle?'

'Yes sweetheart. Oh Galinda, I'm sorry. I knew you might react like that and I still did it. I'm sorry.'

'Popsicle you don't hate me?' With her clearing vision she could see Ukre's horrified expression at her question and Elphaba's confused one.

'Never my child! I never hated you. I was scared and a little confused. I am so sorry my precious girl.' Galinda tried to sit up again but this time Elphaba held her down.

'No Lyndie. Stay down.' knowing that sitting up wasn't going to be an option, Galinda took her fathers hand in her own. His head lowered in shame.

'Popsicle, it wasn't your fault. Please, don't blame yourself. I am so glad you don't hate me. I love you daddy.' Ukre looked up at his daughter.

'I love you too my little girl. Now, you need to rest. Come Elphaba.' Galinda looked across at Elphaba frantically and her hand whipped around to clutch onto hers.

'No, daddy please. Let Elphie stay, just for a little bit. Please.' Ukre nodded. He wasn't about to deny her anything.

'Ok.' And with a sad smile, Ukre left.

For a while there was silence until Elphaba had to say something.

'Lyndie, I'm not going anywhere. Do you think you could loosen that grip of yours?' Galinda blushed and released Elphaba's hand. 'Lyndie. What happened?'

Galinda, as a child, had always been prone to black outs. It was a function that her brain developed called stage two breath holding. When Galinda got upset or really frightened her brain shut down, her breathing would cease and she would black out. It hadn't happened for years and after Elphaba had come, there was never an attack. This was the first one Elphaba had witnessed.

'It's called stage two breath holding. My brain just tells my body to stop working. It only happens for ten or twelve seconds but the shock is enough to make me faint. I haven't had it happen in years.'

'So why now?' Elphaba looked frightened.

'It only happens when I get really upset or frightened.'

'Well, why now?' Galinda shifted uncomfortably in the bed her eyes refusing to meet Elphaba's. 'Please Lyndie. I need to know.'

'I…I thought daddy hated me.'

'What? Why would he hate you?' Galinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes pleading.

'Please Elphie. Not now. Please? I'll tell you one day but please not now.' Elphaba sighed. She didn't want to push Galinda, especially not in this fragile state.

'Ok Lyndie. Not now, but promise me one day.' Galinda nodded relieved if only for a little while.

'I promise. One day.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

Elphaba would stay with Galinda for the rest of the week that she was told to stay in bed. It was only precaution for the concussion but Elphaba saw to Galinda's every need. When Elphaba had to leave Galinda for school, she would write Galinda notes throughout the school day and deliver them to her after.

It was becoming more and more obvious to the parents that the love Galinda had for Elphaba was very much reciprocated. Now, if only they could see that. If only they had the courage to tell one another. And for now, all they could do was watch as their two daughters fell more and more in love with each other and more and more blind each day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxo

**Ta da! Chapter eleven delivered, pretty much, on time! :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter once more, as I have enjoyed writing it. And I know, the ending is a little crappy, but I was tired and didn't know how to end it without it being a cliff hanger! I knew I'd be shot if I made another cliffy so...you should all thank me really :P**

**Don't fret my lovely friends, although there won't be another update for a while, a week total, I will be writing it out and making it so worth the wait…hopefully.**

**I'll miss you all.**

**Stay safe for me**

**Grumbello**


	12. Chapter 12

**CELEBRATE with me! Chapter 12 is now up! I want to thank very dearly my wonderful Beta I- Stalk- Espinosa-xo…they had a lot to deal with because I wrote way too much as an apology to you guys for being so late. So the delay was entirely my fault!**

**Now a little warning, don't hate me please. There is sections that can be a bit distressing to some people with malnourishment and other forms of self harm involved…without giving away too much.**

**Now go read and enjoy. Thank you for waiting and for such lovely support and reviews. It's extremely comforting to know I have friends who will look out for me. :D**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

School was not the average combination of bells, children, teachers, and exams…well, actually, there were exams, but school was different.

Elphaba and Galinda were homeschooled during their high school years. The political importance of the Uplands meant high pressure, but Ukre was the head of everything. Elise was not required to be presented at every opening or fundraiser, so her job had become less significant. She stayed at home most of the time, boarded up in the office working on paperwork and with clients over the phone. As Ukre increasingly became the leader, Elise's work began to diminish, until she found herself rather bored and tired.

Elphaba and Galinda were not normal students. Galinda was starting to develop magical abilities that had been passed down through her genes, whilst Elphaba's own powers were slowly growing. Public school was not safe for the girls anymore. Elise, finding herself growing irritated at the lack of jobs around the house, leapt at the chance to tutor her two children.

Emotionally, Galinda was more stable and in control than she had been before. Two weeks had past since her startling revelation about Elphaba. Galinda had regained her smile, sparkling eyes and overall bubbliness, much to Elphaba's delight. The pain at not being able to confide in Elphaba was building, however; her sorrow well-masked around her parents, but to Elphaba, the smallest flinch was evident (of something wrong, etc). Elphaba couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Lyndie? You're not looking too good. What's wrong?" Galinda looked up at Elphaba with a smile. The girls had been working in the study room with their mother and were currently learning about Ozian History. Their mother had recently left the room to grab some textbooks from the library, and Elphaba had been studying Galinda more than the board.

"What do you mean, Elphie? I'm fine." Galinda sounded so happy and relaxed that Elphaba began to think that the small sliver of pain in her eyes was merely her own paranoia that Galinda was going to become void once more.

"Okay." Elphaba returned the smile and turned back to her book, realizing that she had managed to write two words out of the expected three hundred, and that the two words had nothing to do with history lesson.

_'Watch her.'_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mother, really, this is impossible." Galinda huffed; trying and failing, for the twentieth time that day, to levitate her books.

"Galinda, how do you expect to do well if you don't believe you can?"

"Hey…" Elphaba chimed in, seeing Galinda's glare at her mothers back. "At least you don't need to get upset to do magic of any kind. I can't even light a candle without making myself angry at the damn thing!" Galinda giggled and faced Elphaba.

"Sorry, Elphie." Elphaba chuckled and went back to her own books, trying to levitate them without hating them. The last time she had tried to levitate something, she got so mad at the books that they burst into flames. Luckily for her, she was levitating books on math, and the girls didn't have a math lesson for weeks.

Galinda huffed once again, stamping her foot in irritation.

"Galinda darling, don't get upset or it wont work."

"Will for her." She mumbled under her breath, watching as Elphaba glared at her books, lips moving silently with either the chant or curses, moments before they lifted in the air.

"Yes!" Came the happy cheer from Elphaba. "Check it out, Lyndie. Books in mid-air." Galinda wanted to glare at her but couldn't. Elphaba was smiling her rare twenty-watt smile, dark eyes shining with confidence. Galinda felt her heart rate speed up. "Come on Lyndie, you know you can do it! I know you can do it!" At this, Galinda felt a new surge of confidence. She could do this.

"For Elphie, for Elphie, for Elphie," She chanted under her breath, lifting her wand and concentrating on the books in front of her. "Whocom alon gint othis wor." This time, she chanted the magic words with Elphaba in mind, her eyes focusing on the books, words whispered in a magical chant under her breath. Suddenly the pages of the books fluttered, and the whole thing lifted a couple of centimeters in the air.

An applause broke through her concentration, making the books land forcefully back onto the table. The breath she didn't know she was holding came out in a rush as her eyes began to tear up from focusing so hard. Galinda looked across at Elphaba who was beaming her special smile, eyes shining. Though this time they were shining with unhidden pride.

"You did it, Lyndie! I knew you could!" Another set of applause registered in Galinda's clouded-over brain and she turned around to see her mother smiling at her and nodding her head in joy.

"My child, you did it! Well done!'"

Then something dangerous happened. Something Galinda would like to think she could have prevented if she had known it was going to happen.

As she stood, facing her proud mother, arms wrapped around Galinda's waist, and a cheek pressed itself against her flushed one.

"I'm so proud of you," A voice whispered, the warm air brushing against Galinda's ear. She could feel her body tremble, but knew the person holding her couldn't. The trembles were deep inside. The cheek pressed itself firmer against Galinda, as if they were afraid of losing contact. Galinda wouldn't let that happen. Galinda would never let Elphaba go if she had the power to.

"Elphie." She sighed, trying to find the self control to pull away. Maybe if she looked at her mother, she could find enough decency to pull away from that touch. The touch that was meant just for her. No, she couldn't think like that. She had to ignore this feeling.

Galinda opened her eyes; eyes which she hadn't realized had been closed, searching the room for her mothers eyes. Something to ground herself, control her feelings-- her…desire. She was met with nothing. Her mother had left the room! No! Damn her! Didn't she know Galinda didn't need this?

Seconds; it had only been seconds. Seconds ago Elphaba had touched her, had breathed into her ear as she told Galinda how proud she was. Only seconds, and yet Galinda felt like time had slowed. Hours, days, weeks, months, Oz! Even years. She had been standing, her back pressed into Elphaba's front trying to pry herself away, for years. And yet that was many years too few. How confused she felt. And, as soon as it had happened, it was gone. The warmth, the breath, the desire, gone with the arms that were tight against her waist. Galinda tried to tell her heart that this was right, and liked to think she convinced herself that it was. But, late that night, only she knew the longing she felt, and the pain that was all too real when the arms of the girl she loved left.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elphaba had not slept well the night before. Her eyes were darker than usual, almost grey, instead of the rich chocolate brown they usually were. Her green skin was pale and cooler to the touch. All these were classic signs of her inability to find rest the night before; but the real hint was her temper, which has ranged in varying degrees throughout the day. Finally, after Elphaba had snapped at her desk for the twelfth time that day because it refused to open fully, like every other day, Galinda decided to intervene.

"Elphie.'"

"What!?" She snapped, immediately regretting it as Galinda's eyes filled with hurt. "I'm sorry, Lyndie. What is it, my sweet?" Galinda smiled softly at the regret in Elphaba's words, the hurt still lingering slightly.

"Elphie, precious Elphie. What's the matter?" Elphaba's heart beat wildly as Galinda called her 'precious.' She tried to shake the feeling coursing through her but it wouldn't stop. Although she was coming dangerously close to allowing Galinda everything she wanted, Elphaba had enough sense to hide her late night from the blonde, who would surely worry. And that was worry she didn't need right now.

"Nothing, Lyndie." Galinda gave her an incredulous look and stood with her hands on her hips as a sign to not lie.

"Oh? So trying to kill your inanimate desk because it is acting like it always does is nothing wrong?" Elphaba nodded innocently. "Uh huh. And trying to scream at your math homework to 'fix itself' is nothing wrong." Elphaba nodded again, but less convincingly now. "And how about…"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I am not acting normally."

"Well that's an understatement! Tell me what's wrong." Galinda took a step towards Elphaba but Elphaba suddenly reared back walking away from her. This was another stab to the small blonde's heart.

"I…I'm starting to get a cold Lyndie. I don't want you to get it too." Elphaba explained as she saw the hurt expression on Galinda's face.

Secretly, Elphaba didn't want Galinda anywhere near her. All throughout the day, she had been keeping her distance from Galinda because she knew that the moment Galinda saw her tired eyes, she would know.

"I don't care." Galinda whispered, stepping closer to Elphaba.

"Please, Lyndie."

"No." It was a whisper now, and Elphaba was slowly backing herself into a corner.

"Lyndie…" Desperation now. A need to escape those determined eyes. Elphaba's heart was hammering in her chest. Her palms were sweaty; her breathing erratic. This was just like that dream…No, no, no, no, what was she doing? That was once…okay, twice…ten times tops, but it wasn't right and it wasn't going to happen in real life.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, bringing Elphaba back from her dream. "What's wrong?'" But Elphaba didn't have to worry about answering, because by then, she had backed herself into a corner and Galinda was close. Close enough to notice. "Oh, Elphie." And then Elphaba was having another flashback. Not to her dream, but to last night. The reason why Elphaba hadn't slept a wink.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_*FLASHBACK*_

It had started out as sobbing. Crying into her pillow whilst Elphaba was stuck over in her room across the hall, trying to pretend she couldn't hear her Lyndie's pain. The sobbing turned into gut-wrenching sobs, and Elphaba began to cry herself, clutching the bedsheets in her hands to stop herself from running across the hall to comfort the sobbing blonde. Luckily, after only an hour of sobbing, Galinda's tears began to slow. This happened every night, and every night Elphaba went through the pain as if it were new.

Soon, the sobbing would stop altogether, and Elphaba would know Galinda was asleep. Tonight, though, Galinda had been even more upset than usual. Elphaba wracked her mind trying to think of what she, or someone else, might have done to upset Galinda, but she came up empty. All she could think of was hugging the blonde when she was finally able to make her books levitate. Nothing bad. So why was she crying so hard?

Despite her stronger upset, Galinda's cries began to soften-- then cease completely. Elphaba was a little shaken. She knew she needed to check on Galinda to make sure she was okay.

Softly creeping over to the door across the hall, Elphaba pushed her ear up against the wood listening for any sound. When she heard nothing, Elphaba moved into the room softly. She only intended on poking her head in. But she needed to be certain that the girl was safe. She loved Galinda. Sometimes more than she should. Moving to the girl's bed, Elphaba saw that she was safe and sound; fast asleep under the covers. Curled up with her head against the pillows. Elphaba lost herself for a second. The sight before her was angelic and breathtaking and dangerous. She was hooked.

_Galinda is fine, now go! _

'But she's so perfect.'

_No, go! You can't handle this. Not now. Go! Please!_

'I can't.'

Her mind battled continuously with her heart whilst Elphaba stood there looking over Galinda's sleeping form. Not able to resist the urge, Elphaba held out a shaking green hand, reaching across to push a blonde curl out of the sleeping face. Her fingertips lightly brushed the porcelain skin and a slight tingle flew up her arm. Gasping softly, Elphaba withdrew her hand; the shaking had ceased. Not sure what the sensation was, Elphaba looked to see if Galinda had noticed it as well.

The blonde had murmured in her sleep, a small grin slowly forming on her void face. At the loss of contact, Galinda's smile had turned into a small pout and a whimper escaped her relaxed lips.

'Elphie, don't stop.' The words were whispered but Elphaba heard them. A soft cry escaped emerald lips as she took a step back, away from the bed. 'Elphie?' The cry seemed so real that Elphaba couldn't help but whisper back.

'I'm here, my sweet.' With a sigh, Galinda rolled over.

'Elphie, where did you go?'

'Just…just to get something. I'm sorry,' Elphaba stammered back, not wanting to intrude on Galinda's dream. This was private, not something Elphaba should be listening in on.

'That's okay, Elphie… I just missed you. Now come back over here and kiss me again.' Elphaba almost tripped over Galinda's lamp as she stumbled back in surprise. Galinda was smiling into her pillow. 'I love you, Elphaba.' Elphaba bit back a surprised cry. Walking across the room quickly, Elphaba went to run out the door, but Galinda stopped her in her tracks. 'You know I do. More than anything else in Oz. I love you.' Elphaba looked across at the blissful blonde, who began to moan softly into her pillows.

So softly, that even Elphaba had trouble hearing it, Elphaba replied before running into her room and pacing for the rest of the night.

'I love you, too.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Elphie?' There she was, the girl Elphaba had lost sleep over; the girl Elphaba was thinking about constantly. Galinda's words cut through Elphaba's flashback, bringing the now blushing green girl back to the room where Elphaba was currently backed into a corner. 'Elphie, why didn't you sleep last night? You should have woken me.'

'Don't be silly, Lyndie. I would never wake you.' Galinda looked stressed. Exactly what Elphaba didn't want.

'You must! Next time it happens, you must wake me!'

'Why? Why ruin your sleep?' Elphaba was getting a little frustrated. Couldn't Galinda just let it go?

'Elphie! Don't you realize I care about you?' Elphaba paused for a second. She had realized a lot last night.

'Don't _**you **_realize that by not waking you, I _am_ caring about you?' Galinda scoffed.

'That's not the same Elphie!' That sent Elphaba over the edge. Not the same?

'Well by the time you managed to get to sleep last night, I didn't want to wake you!' Elphaba yelled back, her temper shorting. Galinda was stunned into silence. Her face fell. Elphaba's heart wrenched in pain. _'What have I done?' _This time her heart and brain weren't arguing.

'Elphie…I…' But Galinda couldn't finish. Her pain was too strong. She had been the reason for Elphaba's insomnia last night. It was her. Galinda looked at Elphaba, her eyes trying to provide her apology. And then she fled.

Elphaba watched as her Galinda, her Lyndie, ran away from her. She tried to ignore the tears that had begun to fall down Galinda's cheeks. She tried to pretend that the hurt in her eyes wasn't there. But, with one breath, it was all released.

'MOTHER!' Elphaba screamed, tears burning their way down her cheeks, her body sagging against the wall. She had just pushed away the one person she had ever loved, and who had loved her in return.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elise had been in the kitchen with Cook, watching the woman move about the kitchen with ease, cooking their dinner. She had ended classes for the girls two hours ago and had left them in the library. When the scream ripped through the air, Cook dropped the pot she had been holding whilst Elise almost fell off the chair, whirling around so fast, the chair itself tipped over. Cook clutched at her heart, breathing heavily.

'What was that?' She exclaimed, looking towards the library where the sound had erupted.

'That was Elphaba!' Elise cried, realizing that the emerald child must have been in serious peril to cry out for help like that. Without another look back, Elise ran. She had never run anywhere ever in her life. Yet, at this moment, she ran.

Bursting into the library, Elise looked frantically around the room, her mind playing out every possible scenario that Elphaba could be found in. None of them had her huddled in a ball against the far wall, tears strangely absent. This scared Elise, she could handle tears. Tears meant pain; meant feeling. Knowing what it was like to not feel, to become almost comatose, Elise prayed she could save Elphaba from becoming the same.

'Elphaba?' Elise walked slowly now, almost terrified of scaring the child away. Elphaba looked up, burns all down her cheeks, a violent red against pale green skin. 'Elphaba. What happened?' Elise continued to walk towards the trembling girl noticing that Elphaba was at her utmost weakness.

Elise tried to bring Elphaba into a tight hug, her fear clutching at her heart as Elphaba whimpered and pulled back.

'Elphaba?' Elise's voice trembled. The woman didn't want to look down to see what she knew would be there. 'Elphaba?' She repeated. She had to look down and when she did, she saw what she feared the most. Elise saw Elphaba reduced to nothing. Elphaba wasn't Elphaba anymore. She was blank. Eyes void of life, tears, everything. 'Elphaba, speak to me!' Her tone was harsh, but Elise was desperate. Elphaba never replied.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Galinda was in her room, tears falling continuously as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a wreck-- and it wasn't because of the crying. She had been a wreck for months. After becoming practically a zombie for a week, Galinda had begun to grow more flushed and perky once more, but even she couldn't deny that she had changed a lot since. And the crying never stopped. Every night. The crying wasn't brought about by ignorance like it once was, though, for Galinda knew what she wanted and what she couldn't have-- and that was why she hurt. Every night. And it must have been why Elphaba wasn't sleeping well. Looking back at herself in the mirror, Galinda made a pact to herself.

'_No more, Galinda. No more! You will not cry yourself to sleep every night. You will move through this with bravery and strength. And…with Elphaba.' _

'Oh Elphie.' She sighed. 'What have I done?'

Before she could mull it over anymore, there was a shuffling outside her room. Hushed, worried whispers crept up under her door. Galinda realized, with panic, that they were heading into Elphaba's room. Something was wrong with Elphaba! Bolting across the room, Galinda yanked her door open to see her father and Cook carrying a limp body into Elphaba's room. Galinda's heart leapt up into her throat.

'_That can't be Elphie, it can't be Elphie! Please Oz, don't be Elphie.' _

And she was there, beside Elphaba's bed as the form was laid down. A green face, slack in expression was finally visible and Galinda choked back a sob. Elphaba's eyes were open, looking at nothing and if it wasn't for her steadily rising chest, Galinda could have sworn Elphaba was dead.

'Popsicle. What's…why…Elphie?' Galinda wasn't crying, she couldn't cry. The fear was too strong. Ukre looked up from the slack form to Galinda, pain etched across his face. He didn't bother hiding it.

'She's lost, Galinda.'

'Lost?' She choked out. 'Lost how?' Ukre just looked down at his hands.

'She wont respond, Galinda. She's refusing to listen and reply to any of us.'

Galinda didn't want to hear this but continued to listen to her father, eyes trained intensely on Elphaba.

'What can we do?' Galinda asked panic rising in her voice. 'We need to do something.'

'My child there is nothing we can do. Just talk to her and try to get her to talk to you, that's all we can ask for at the moment.' Ukre looked tired and sad.

'Why?' Galinda's voice came out as a whisper, too afraid of the answer that she knew was coming.

'She's sad. So sad.'

'Elphie.' Galinda whimpered, her hand laying on top of Elphaba's still one. It was cold to the touch. 'talk to me, Elphie.' Ukre shook his head as his emerald daughter just lay there soundless and motionless. Her deep brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was no point in trying to recognize the sounds, the lights, the shapes. Why? What for? So she can hurt them too? So she can turn around and betray them like she betrayed _her_? So Elphaba ignored the sounds, the lights, the shapes. She ignored the soft sobs that seemed to be around her constantly, the soft touches on her face that used to tingle, the soft whimpers of her name that used to make her feel loved.

Galinda never left her side. Elphaba could hear her mother enter the room every meal time and beg her to eat, but Elphaba wasn't hungry and even if she was she didn't deserve to eat. She was in pain.

Elphaba could hear Elise arguing softly with Galinda to come downstairs to eat as well, but Galinda would only eat in Elphaba's room. She wouldn't leave Elphaba.

As the week wore on Elphaba remained quiet and detached. Her refusal to eat was starting to make her sleepy and she found she was sleeping longer and more often.

'Elphie, you need to eat.' Galinda would whisper to her but Elphaba would keep her eyes shut. Finally there was no sounds, no lights, no hunger, nothing. Elphaba had slipped into a malnutrition coma.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Elphaba never woke up one morning, Galinda let out a powerful scream for her parents to come. Her hand was ice cold, her skin pale and clammy and her breathing deeper than any sleep.

Elise was the first to arrive and at one look at the motionless girl on the bed, her heart broke. She knew what had happened and, seeing Ukre running down the hall towards them, went off to call the ambulance. Ukre arrived and clutched a sobbing Galinda to him.

'She won't wake up Daddy, she won't wake up.'

'I know sweetheart, it's ok.' But even he couldn't try to deny the fact that his emerald daughter was far from ok. 'Galinda, come with me downstairs and eat. The doctors will come for her soon. We can't do anything else for her.' But she wouldn't leave.

When the medical carriage came to take Elphaba away to Gillkin Private Hospital, Galinda latched onto Elphaba and screamed to leave her alone. Ukre managed to pull Galinda away, and she physically tried to escape his clutches screaming. Ukre held on.

'Galinda, sweetheart, she needs this. These people are here to help her.'

'Help her how, daddy? She needs me.' Galinda screamed back, fighting him with all of her power, which wasn't a lot as she had begun to weaken from lack of sleep and food.

'Yes, she does.' He agreed solemnly, 'but she also needs to be fed. They're putting her on life support. It's to help her, Galinda.' Galinda's screaming stopped, but she still fought Ukre.

'Daddy, we need to go with her. Please-- let's go.' And with no strength left in him, Galinda was released and out the door.

The blonde stopped short in the entrance hall. The medical carriage was there in the driveway and so was her Elphie, lying flat on a stretcher. Her mother was climbing into the medical carriage with her. Galinda wanted to be the one to be in the back of the medical carriage with Elphaba.

'Momsie!' Galinda cried, running out the door. Elise looked up with a tear stained face. 'Momsie, I want to go, too!' Galinda cried, trying to jump into the back of the medical carriage. Elise stood and blocked her entrance, trying to figure out the best way she could deny her heartbroken daughter.

'Galinda, listen to me. You can't come with us, sweetheart.'

'But…but Elphie needs me!' Galinda cried, more angry than upset.

'Yes, she does, but they need a guardian in the medical carriage to tell them what she may or may not be allergic to.' Elise didn't want to add, 'just in case'. Galinda seemed to understand and, looking back at the house, saw that her father was waiting to take her in a separate carriage.

'Okay, but make sure they know she's allergic to water.' Elise managed to smile.

'Yes, dear.'

'And Quaterzone**, **and Penicillin type A, and her blood type is AB positive…' Elise smiled at her daughter as the doors shut. The blonde continued to call after the ambulance as it disappeared down the street. '…and she doesn't like people fussing over her, and she hates strained peas in her soup!'

'Galinda, sweetheart, they're gone. Come, little one, let's go to the hospital.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The first thing Elphaba could hear was that infuriating beeping. People, too many people, were touching her. And suddenly, something was being shoved down her throat. She wanted to gag, but before she could, the object was pushed further and instead of gagging, she just felt uncomfortable.

'There are too many people. She doesn't like too many people touching her! GET AWAY!' She could hear someone screaming at the many hands around her but couldn't think of who it was. It was too hard to think, she was so…tired…

Galinda watched as a team of nurses and a doctor moved around Elphaba, touching and prodding. Galinda couldn't take it. She knew that if Elphaba could speak for herself, she would have told all these people to sod off. So, Galinda did it for her.

'There are too many people. She doesn't like too many people touching her! GET AWAY!' The nurses startled at the fierceness in the small girls words and the team was suddenly reduced to just two people: one nurse and the doctor.

'Galinda.' Elise softly scolded, 'Let them do their job.'

'Not if they are making Elphaba uncomfortable.' Galinda shot back. Elise just sighed in reply.

Galinda had been pushed back from Elphaba's side as the nurses and doctor had entered and began their tests. She had to turn her head as the feeding tube was inserted, trying her hardest to not cry and rush to Elphaba's side. The heart monitor kept beeping in time to Elphaba's heart rate.

'She'll be okay.' The doctor came to the Uplands who had convened outside the room, looking in through the window. 'She's malnourished and won't respond to anything. She is in, what we like to call, a self-induced coma. She has told her brain to shut down. She is unable to move, talk, eat. She can only breathe.' Galinda let out a little sob, but remained calm, wanting to hear about Elphaba.

'Will she come out of the coma?' Ukre asked, knowing his wife wanted to know but was too scared of the answer.

'There is a possibility that she won't. Self-induced comas tend to have been done through sudden strong pain. If we can convince her that there is no pain, maybe we can get her to come out of the coma.'

'But we don't KNOW what's made her upset!' Galinda burst out angry. She wanted to help Elphaba and these doctors weren't telling her how!

'Was there anything that was said or done before her episode?' The doctor asked, not bothered by Galinda's outburst at all. He had delivered bad news before. Everyone shook their heads but Galinda wasn't so sure. She couldn't have been the reason for Elphaba's deterioration could she? The thought was too painful to consider, but the facts were solid.

'Thank you, doctor.' Elise finally spoke, relieved that they had something to help their daughter with. The doctor gave them a warm, but sad, smile.

'I'll be back every hour to check on her. For the time being, I suggest you rest and get something to eat.' As Galinda went to protest, the doctor smiled and intervened. 'I do strongly suggest, though, that her sister stay with her tonight. We will bring in a cot to lie beside Elphaba and see that she is properly fed.' Elise didn't like the idea. She was losing one child and didn't want to lose another tonight. The look on Galinda's face was hopeful and pleading. 'You can stay until it is time for the girls to go to sleep.' The doctor added, hoping this would be enough to seal the deal. He had seen the guilt on the little girl's face and figured a night alone with her sister could help her talk it out. Besides, Elphaba was new there and, comatose or not, the first night in a strange place is scary. Elise sighed.

'Okay. I guess it is for the best.' Galinda beamed for the first time in a week and hugged her mother.

'Thank you.' She whispered in her ear before turning to the doctor. 'Thank you.' He just smiled and walked out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Her cot had been wheeled in and Galinda had just said goodnight to Ukre and Elise, who headed back home. The room was empty as Elphaba had been put in a private room and now it was just Galinda, Elphaba and doctor Tompkins.

'Thank you for letting me stay.' Galinda said once more as she watched the doctor do his hourly checkups. He smiled at her warmly.

'I often let really close relatives like sisters or parents stay with the patients if it is their first time here. It can be really scary.' Galinda nodded.

As the doctor was finishing his checks, he looked across at Galinda who was still seated by Elphaba's side, stroking her hand.

'You know, when in a coma, the patient can still hear what's going on around them. You should talk to her. Let her know you are here and that there is nothing to worry about. Let her know you care about her. And, you can tell her anything now. She will listen and the sound of your voice can help her come back. It's worked before.' Galinda looked doubtful.

'How do you know?' The doctor put his clipboard down and walked over to Galinda. He squatted down to her eye level and took a deep breath.

'Three years ago I was in an accident. My carriage lost control and crashed. I had a friend in the carriage with me. He wasn't injured, but I was. I was in a coma for months. Every day my friend sat by me and talked to me. Told me everything. One day, while he was crying, I came out of my coma.' Galinda looked at the doctor in stunned silence. Hope began to bubble up inside her.

'Could you remember everything that he'd said to you?' The doctor let out a small chuckle.

'Eventually, yes. And sometimes, I would remember something in the strangest of places and start laughing uncontrollably. This one time, I was in a medical conference and remembered my friend saying, "You really need a shower, mate, you're starting to make the nurses cry." My lecturer was giving a dramatic speech about consoling patients' families when I began to laugh uncontrollably. I was sent out of the lecture.'

Galinda laughed along with the doctor, finally feeling a lot better.

'Thank you.' She whispered and the doctor smiled. Standing up he went to leave the room.

'I won't be back now 'till morning. She doesn't need to be checked 'till then, so there will be no nurses or other interruptions, except for a nurse who will bring in some dinner for you. I want you to eat it all for me, okay?'

'Thank you, I will.'

'Talk to her. I'm sure she misses your voice.' Before Galinda could say anything, the doctor was gone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was late when Galinda finally decided to say something to Elphaba. She was scared and a little nervous but figured that, if it would bring Elphaba back, then what was the real harm?

'Elphie, it's me, Galinda. It's your Lyndie. How are you? Huh, that's a stupid question isn't it?'

Galinda felt ridiculous. She was making a fool of herself. So, taking a deep breath, she tried again.

'Elphie. Do you remember a month ago, when I wasn't eating, sleeping, or talking, how Cook got so worried that she started burning the food? We laughed about it so much.' Galinda smiled sadly and exhaled. 'Well now, she can't even make cupcakes without something going wrong. She misses you so much, Elphaba. We all do. Poor Momsie won't stop crying. She blames herself. Don't ask me why, she just does.'

Galinda took another deep breath. She could feel herself start to get angry.

'I miss you so much Elphie. I haven't eaten right since you left me. You left me, Elphie. You left me all alone and now you're leaving me again! Why, Elphaba?' Tears began to fall down her cheeks, but she didn't notice them.

'It was me, wasn't it? I did this. I ran away from you and you fell. What can I do to bring you back?' She was frustrated and angry at herself and Elphaba. Galinda began to pace roughly around the room.

'You need to understand something, Elphaba. I was ashamed of myself, not you. I felt like I had betrayed you in some way by making you lose sleep over something that should be mine to handle. I felt weak and ran. I love you, Elphaba. Don't you understand? I don't hate you, I love you! I am in love with you. I was having trouble living with the secret, but I couldn't tell you because I knew you would hate me. You would run from me, screaming, and I couldn't loose you. But it seems I am loosing you already.'

Now her tears were sobs that wracked her entire body. She allowed herself to cry, her head buried in Elphaba's sheets near her feet as she sobbed over and over again.

'Don't die, Elphie. Please, don't leave me. I love you.'

Galinda had been so distraught, that she had not noticed the heart monitor pick up tempo as

Elphaba's eyes teared up, and she began to cry.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She could hear something. It sounded like anger. Worse, it sounded like someone was angry at her. But who? It was so dark, there was nothing to see, and the voice was so muffled. How could she identify who it was that was angry at her if she couldn't see them? Then, there was a small light. It was a pinprick, barely visible yet through the light, she could hear the voice.

'_You need to understand something, Elphaba. I was ashamed of myself, not you.'_

It sounded like Galinda. But what was Galinda doing talking to her? After what she did to her. Elphaba could see the pain in Galinda's eyes once again, and her heart begged her to stop listening to the voice. Yet her mind wanted to listen to what the voice was telling her. She wanted to believe it.

'How can you be ashamed of yourself? You did nothing wrong!' Elphaba spoke out in the darkness. She wasn't expecting a reply, but Galinda's voice echoed through the pinprick of light.

'_I felt like I had betrayed you in some way by making you lose sleep over something that should be mine to handle.'_

'But it wasn't yours to handle, Lyndie. We have to handle these things together.' Elphaba felt a stab of guilt at the thought that her final words to Galinda were haunting the blonde so much. 'It wasn't your fault Lyndie, please believe me. I was frustrated at you. I shouldn't have said those things.'

The pinprick of light got impossibly smaller, and Galinda's voice faded. Elphaba panicked.

'No. Wait, Galinda! Please come back.' Elphaba could only watch as the small pinprick of light vanished, before suddenly growing twice its size. Galinda's voice became audible again.

'_Don't die, Elphie. Please, don't leave me. I love you.'_

Elphaba gasped.

'I know, Lyndie. I do.' Elphaba could feel her eyes well with tears. She wanted to see Galinda. She wanted to hug her, but there was all this damn darkness. 'Please, Lyndie, wait for me. I'll find my way out of here.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It had been three weeks since Elphaba had gone into her coma, and for three solid weeks, Galinda sat by her side. The one overnight stay turned into constant boarding ,and Galinda became pale and exhausted, but not malnourished. Galinda was eating all the food she was given; as she promised the doctor.

Galinda was still very protective of Elphaba, though, and some nurses feared the small child; as she wouldn't let some of them anywhere near the emerald girl. Nurses tried to administer an injection at one point, but Galinda had screamed at them to stop. The chemicals in the syringe had water particles in it. They had tested a small drop on Elphaba's still arm and had watched the blistering that occurred. Galinda had saved Elphaba's life.

Every day, Galinda sat by Elphaba's side and talked, about everything. Her perkiness was slightly diminished, but still showed through her words as Galinda talked about what Elphaba was missing. Galinda grew frustrated at times, telling the doctor that Elphaba wasn't responding. It was hopeless, but the doctor told her to never give up and she never did.

Three weeks into Elphaba's sudden illness, there was a change. It was small, but substantial. Elphaba's fingers moved, an indication that she was still there. Galinda had felt the movement and leapt off the bed in surprise.

'Elphie?' She tentatively asked as she touched the twitching fingers. In response Elphaba's mouth twitched upwards around the feeding tube in the form of a smile, and her eyes filled with tears. Galinda looked on, too shocked to cry. 'Elphie?' Her voice broke. Elphaba's head moved up and down slowly. It was a nod, it was a yes. Elphaba had heard her. Elphaba had come back to her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Now if you are going to kill me, please me merciful and kill me quickly.**

**I hope you liked it and hopefully the next chapter won't be so long in waiting…no promises though, my poor Beta does have a life besides me :P**

**Love you all**

**Grumbello**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, now for some reason my contact with my beta has gone...where? I do not know so if you see it please send it to me :D  
Now my lovely beta, if you read this I am sorry but I didn't know if you had gotten my last email and my adoring fans could wait no longer...seriously there was an angry mob outside my bedroom window the other day. Scary stuff people ;) **

**I hope you enjoy! This chapter is Unbetad (if that is a word) So all mistakes are mine and who are we kidding...there are always mistakes with me :P**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 13**

She had witnessed the most joyous moment of her young life. Elphaba was laying there, looking at her with her beautiful twinkling eyes looking up into Galinda's tearful ones. Elphaba had awoken a couple of hours ago from her coma. Her smile hadn't faulted since she had opened her eyes and Galinda hadn't been able to stop crying since.

When it had first happened, Galinda had been so happy she had frozen to the spot, tears overflowing, her hand clasped to her mouth in shock. Then, she screamed. A mighty yell for the doctor to come quickly. Within seconds, there was a team of nurses and the doctor around Elphaba's bed, one nurse tending to the sobbing blonde who had been pushed from Elphaba's side.

'Elphaba! Elphaba can you hear me?' Doctor Tompkins' voice was taught with excitement and shock. A slight nod of Elphaba's head was all the doctor needed before she was suddenly wheeled out of the room, doctor Tompkins shouting orders at the nurses that frantically moved about.

Galinda didn't even have time to react before Elphaba had been wheeled around the corner. Because her parents were still at home, Galinda was left all alone in the now empty hospital room. Uncharacteristically, Galinda began to pace backwards and forth between her cot and the window. Her nerves were frayed and her patience was beginning to wear thin but Galinda continued to pace in her spot, waiting for that one special person to come back into her life.

'Miss. Galinda?' A voice at the doorway broke Galinda's concentration on the linoleum floor and she looked up to see another man in a white coat standing at the door.

'Y…yes' She replied, fear welling up at the sight of another doctor. 'Is everything alright?' She demanded, concern for Elphaba instantly filling her. The doctor smiled softly.

'Dr. Tompkins sent me to make sure you hadn't panicked terribly by now. Although by the look of the new trench in our floor I would say you are already stressed.' Galinda smiled, she liked this man.

'My name is Dr. Philant, I was asked to tell you that your sister, Miss Elphaba, is doing very well. She's still not talking, but the doctor believes she will be by the end of the week. She's smiling though and is rather relaxed at the moment.' This news was overwhelming to the small blonde who just nodded her head and proceeded to sit down on her cot. The doctor moved into the room slightly smiling at the shocked child.

'You realize breathing is a little important. I'd try it some time.' Galinda smiled and exhaled the breath she was holding.

'Thank you so much Doctor.' Doctor Philant nodded his head in sincerity and smiled once more.

'I enjoyed your company Miss. Galinda, I hope I never see you again.' Galinda looked confused at his comment and a little hurt but the doctor just chuckled. 'If I ever saw you again, it would mean you were in hospital again.' And with a small wave, the friendly man was out the door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Galinda must have nodded off because suddenly there were hushed whispers around her and her mother was softly shaking her awake.

'Galinda, darling. Mum's here sweetheart.'

'Elphie?' Galinda asked groggily.

'No sweetheart it's mum.' Galinda panicked slightly thinking it had all been a terrible, terrible dream.

'Elphie, Elphie! No she was…she was awake!'

'Galinda! Calm down my child. Breathe for me Galinda and look at me.' Galinda's frantic eyes darted around the room but from the angle of the cot, she only saw the foot of Elphaba's bed and panic rose once more.

'She was…' Galinda began again but Elise wasn't going to allow her to not listen.

'She was awake?' Elise asked and Galinda nodded sadly. 'Oh Galinda. She is awake. She's just asleep right now. But she was awake and very happy.' Galinda was trembling as she sat up now in the embrace of her mother.

'How long have I been asleep?' Elise looked at her daughter carefully

'About three hours sweetheart.'

'THREE HOURS!' Galinda yelled in a hushed whisper 'AND NO ONE CARED TO WAKE ME UP? HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN HERE? HOW MUCH HAVE I MISSED?' Galinda was livid, her blue eyes flashing in anger. She had missed precious time with her Elphie and her parents were just sitting there looking at her!

Ukre stood at the doorway, he had arrive halfway through Galinda's little rant and tried desperately to hold in the chuckle that was bubbling up, but try as he might, his daughter yelling in a hushed whisper was too much and he let out a long low chuckle. Wrong move. Galinda wheeled on her father her face bright red and eyes furious. Ukre's chuckle stopped instantaneously.

'I'm sorry darling it's just, you are angry over nothing.' Again, wrong move.

'NOTHING!' Elise glared at her husband with a 'you're-not-helping' stare.

'Galinda calm down and listen to me. Sweetheart we didn't wake you because you need the sleep.' Galinda went to protest but her mother held up her hand to stop her. 'Let me finish, you need your rest and Elphaba has been asleep as long as you have. She came back from her tests fast asleep. The doctor told me they gave her a sedative.' Galinda looked at her mother for a second her anger quickly disappearing and suddenly she broke down into tears. Elise moved into action as her father launched himself from the doorway to sit beside his sobbing daughter.

'I'm sorry.' Galinda whispered between sobs, 'I'm so sorry.'

'Darling,' her mother soothed, stroking Galinda's hair softly 'Don't apologize my girl, you are afraid and it's been a long couple of weeks.'

Galinda continued to sob softly into her mothers chest, her mother soothing her with soft strokes on her hair, her father watching with a heavy heart over his two very fragile daughters.

'Gl…Glinda?' A soft and fragile voice broke through the thick silence and at first all three Uplands were certain they had imagined it. 'Glin…da' there it was again, a soft voice lightly carrying through the room from Elphaba's bed. Galinda bolted off her cot and out of her mothers arms. Standing immobile at the side of her cot, Galinda looked across to where the green child lay.

'Elphie?' She asked tentatively not wanting to get her hopes up even though they had already soared.

'Lyndie?' The voice was stronger now and Galinda ran to Elphaba's side. The emerald child was awake, her eyes wide with fear and confusion. 'Lyndie?'

'Oh Elphie you're awake. Oh Elphie I missed you.' Elphaba's eyes remained wide open, terror clearly masked over her expressions.

'Glinda, where am I?' Galinda looked across at Elphaba a little confused herself. Her name was Galinda, with a Ga, Elphaba knew that.

'You're in Gillkin Private Hospital Elphie.'

'Hospital? What am I doing in hospital?' Galinda was really confused now.

'You…wouldn't eat and your body shut down. Doctors weren't sure you were going to come out of your coma.' Elphaba's heart monitor began to pick up rate as her breathing became slightly more labored.

'Coma? What coma? How long was I out?' Elphaba's heart rate began to increase more and more and Galinda watched frightened as nurses ran back into the room. 'I'm fine. Leave me be.' Elphaba snapped at the nurses who paid no attention to here.

'Galinda that might have been too much too soon sweetheart. Let's let Elphaba ease back into this ok?'

No this was not ok. She wanted Elphaba back and she couldn't have that if Elphaba didn't know what had happened. Doctor Tompkins walked into the room chuckling.

'Come now Elphaba we've finally had a chance to talk to one another and you've gone and given yourself another stress induced attack. If you don't want to meet me you can just say.' Elphaba didn't know who this man was, who the nurses around her was and wanted Glinda back next to her.

'Would you quit poking me?' She snapped getting irritated.

'It's alright ladies, leave her alone. She's prone to panic attacks, or so I've heard. I'll keep an eye on her. You may leave.' The nurses bowed their heads in understanding and moved quickly and quietly out of the room.

'Glinda.' Elphaba called and Galinda was back beside her in seconds. The doctor went to move closer to Elphaba but as he did so her heart monitor picked up speed once more. He sighed then chuckled.

'You really don't like me do you?' It was rhetorical but Elphaba answered.

'I would answer that if I knew who you were.'

'Oh yes, sorry about that. I'm doctor Tompkins, pleasure to meet you.' Elphaba just nodded in reply. 'Now Miss. Elphaba can you tell me what you remember?' Elphaba looked at the doctor warily before nodding.

'I remember Glinda and being home with Father.' As Elphaba spoke Doctor Tompkins was looking into her eyes with a small flashlight. Elphaba flinched at first but then recovered.

'And your Mother?' Elphaba looked confused.

'My mother? You must be mistaken. My mother died last year.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Against her will, Elphaba had been given a sedative and was fast asleep within minutes after their discussion. Doctor Tompkins and the Uplands convened outside Elphaba's room, close enough that Galinda could hear her if she awoke and called.

'Doctor, why can't she remember me?' Elise asked, worry lacing her words.

'It seems that Elphaba can't remember any of you except for Miss. Glinda here.'

'My name is Galinda, with a Ga, everyone say it with me…GA-linda.'

'Hm, she seems to have forgotten that little bit but I wouldn't worry about that, that would probably disappear on it's own. Forgetting you two though…' The doctor trailed off.

'She remembered me didn't she?' Ukre asked hopeful.

'I don't believe she did. Tell me, what has Elphaba told you of her life before adoption?'

'Nothing. She was only a child, three years old when she was found by the orphanage. But apart from that, Elphaba remembers nothing else.' Suddenly the doctor understood what had happened.

'I think I know of someone who might be able to help you now. She is healthy and safe now. We can discharge her tonight and send her home but she won't be able to remember you two till she remembers her home life. I'll explain more when I come back. Don't force her to remember anything it could do a lot of damage. Galinda, you must not say anything about your parents to her. As far as Elphaba is concerned, these are some friends who are looking after you two for a while ok?' Galinda nodded knowing how important this was.

The three Uplands watched as the doctor bolted off down the corridor almost running into a nurse carrying food on a tray. When his white coat disappeared into the sea of swarming white coats, Galinda, Ukre and Elise walked into Elphaba's room confused, worried and very nervous.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a knock at the door and Elise stood to get it. Galinda was still lying with her head on Elphaba's bed, Elphaba was still fast asleep. The doctor had been gone for three hours and to pass the time Elise, Ukre and Galinda played card games until they got bored and Galinda went and laid her head down beside Elphaba.

'Hello Mrs. Upland I presume? My name is Miss. Larney but you can call me Jan.' Galinda looked up at the new guest. 'You must be Galinda Upland and Ukre Upland.' Jan said nodding her head towards both individuals. Galinda didn't feel like talking to anyone new so just looked at Jan blankly before turning her attention back to Elphaba. 'Ah yes, Doctor Tompkins told me you were a little fun.' Jan laughed and moved towards Elphaba slowly. She had dealt with people like Galinda a lot and knew how protective they could be. As if Galinda had read her mind, her head snapped up and she glared at Jan.

'Miss. Larney, I suggest you stay away from Elphaba until I know who you are and what you are planning on doing.'

'Galinda!' Elise scolded, shocked at her daughters rudeness. Jan just smiled.

'Doctor Tompkins has sent me down to speak to you three and Elphaba when she wakes up. I am going to be her counselor.' Galinda just looked at Jan suspiciously.

'You don't have to like me Galinda. I know this is hard, but I am here only to help Elphaba. I know that's hard to understand, but I want to help Elphaba remember your life together ok?' Galinda merely shrugged. She was too tired to care about this woman any more. Jan took this as the first small victory with the small Upland. She took another step towards Elphaba and this time Galinda didn't stop her.

'I am going to be coming around to your house twice a week at first to talk with Elphaba and eventually all of you. I am going to delve into Elphaba's past and it can be quite upsetting to the people present. I strongly suggest you do not attend the sessions unless I ask you to be there but I can not stop you.' This was directed more so at Galinda who didn't look up at Jan. 'Now, how long has she been asleep for?' Galinda looked up at this and answered before anyone else could.

'She's been asleep for four hours. Usually the medicine takes about five hours till it starts to wear off. I suggest that, if you are coming back, you come back after dinner. She will be awake then.' Elise and Ukre were shocked at the detail with which Galinda knew about Elphaba's medicine but Jan was not. She had dealt with this type many times before.

'Ok then, I will see you all at seven. How's that sound?' Jan addressed Galinda purposefully, giving her the attention and respect as if Galinda was the parent. Galinda, much to her dislike, was starting to warm up to Jan and smiled slightly.

'That should be fine.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Lyndie where is Father?' The question broke through the three Uplands conversation as Elphaba sat up slowly. She had only just woken and had noticed instantly that her father had still not shown.

Galinda walked across to Elphaba's bed. Remembering the doctors warning, Galinda chose her words carefully.

'Elphie, your father is in another town at the moment. He left us with these people and we are staying with them for a while ok?' Elphaba merely shrugged. She had been left by her father before and figured that this wouldn't be any different.

'Where's Nessa then?'

'Uh…' Galinda looked to her parents for help but they were just as confused. 'Nessa is with your father. He wanted to keep an eye on her.' This seemed to appease Elphaba.

'Of course he did. He loves her.' Her words were said in spite yet her tone was weary.

'Doctor Tompkins said you can go ho…um, leave the hospital tonight after dinner. Isn't that exciting?' Galinda bubbled slightly scolding herself for almost saying home. Elphaba just nodded her head in agreement.

The food looked appalling and disgusting and Galinda knew that Elphaba didn't eat a lot because of it. And who could blame her.

'This looks awful Elphie.' Galinda giggled, playing with Elphaba's half eaten food. Elphaba chuckled.

'At least cook can make me something when I go home.' Galinda beamed.

'Oh Elphie you know cook!' Elphaba looked at Galinda confused once more.

'Of course I know cook. She's been cooking my food for me since I was a baby.' And with that quick sentence, Galinda's hope sank fast.

'Oh, of course. How silly of me.'

'Elphaba, you have a visitor.' Elise said softly walking up to her daughter who wasn't her daughter.

'Thank you Mrs. Upland.' Elphaba replied as courteously as she could surprised that, as she did so, Elise seemed to tear up.

Jan walked into the room happy to see that Galinda was giggling and Elphaba was awake and chuckling.

'You must be the infamous Elphaba.' Jan said kindly walking up towards Elphaba, pleased that Galinda smiled softly at her instead of scowling. Elphaba nodded and looked at Jan skeptically. 'My name is Miss. Larney but you are more than welcome to call me Jan.' Elphaba nodded but didn't speak. 'I'm going to visit you whilst you are out of hospital a couple of times a week to check up on you and ask you some very annoying but important questions ok?' Elphaba sighed and nodded.

'Are we going to start now?' Jan looked at the Emerald child cautiously.

'Do you want to?'

'I don't want to at all but that won't stop you.' Jan smiled and nodded.

'You are right. So we'll have a quick talk right now but I won't ask more than three questions ok?' Elphaba nodded. She didn't hate this woman but knew she didn't love her.

'Firstly, how old are you?' Elphaba held up her hand and seemed to count on her fingers. Galinda held back a giggle at how cute Elphaba was because she knew it wasn't an act. Elphaba was really counting on her fingers. Elphaba held out her hand for Jan to see.

'I'm three.' Galinda gasped but covered her mouth with her hand to stop any other form of sound escaping.

'How is that possible Miss. Larney? She can speak as if she's sixteen and understands us perfectly.' Ukre asked, not understanding.

'Her memory is three but her brain and body are not. She can not remember past the age of three but her brain knows how to speak and act and her body, of course, still develops. It's like her memories have stopped but the rest of her continues to grow.' Ukre was frustrated because he didn't completely understand but nodded anyway.

Jan turned her attention back to Elphaba who was still holding up three fingers.

'And when were you born Elphaba?' Elphaba smiled.

'August thirty nineteen twenty'

'Is this true?' Jan asked turning to Galinda as she was the closest person to Elphaba. Galinda nodded not trusting her voice to support her.

'Good Elphaba, now one more question ok?' Elphaba nodded her head, clearly tired of all this now. 'Elphaba, what is your name?' Elphaba looked confused once more, an expression Galinda was starting to get used to.

'You just said it. My name is Elphaba.' Jan smiled.

'No Elphaba, your full name.'

'Oh. My name is Elphaba Thropp.' And the room was encased in dead silence.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Now you feel free to adore me all you like :)...(aren't I humble?) **** And stay safe**

**Grumbello**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, this is unbetad, and probably a little weird as I typed most of this as a sleep deprived teenager…wow, you're all in for a treat :D**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 14**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

All three Uplands in the room stood staring wide eyed at the frustrated green child laying in the hospital bed. Elise stood breathless as her daughter announced her name once more to the silent room.

'Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba Thropp, Elphaba…Thropp!'

'Ok Elphaba Ok, we get it. Your name is Elphaba Thropp.' Jan pointed out chuckling. Elphaba nodded almost smirking in pride at herself.

'Elphaba Thropp!' Jan Chuckled and Galinda, though feeling terrified and upset found herself chuckling as well.

'Oh Elphie, what are we going to do with you?' Elphaba looked at Galinda quizzically.

'What do you mean Lyndie? I am perfectly fine. The doctor said so.' Galinda nodded.

'Yes Elphie I know. Are you ready to go home soon?' Elphaba shook her head.

'Lyndie, you know Fathers not coming for a couple of days. I won't be going home for a while. I am ready to go to your home though.' Galinda's heart sank and she kept back a sob. Forcing on a smile Galinda tried to reword the last question.

'Then are you ready to sleep over at my house for a while?' Elphaba smirked.

'Absolutely! At least there will be better food!' Galinda laughed and pulled Elphaba to her, desperately needing the physical contact. Elphaba, in her recent mental state, shied away from the contact and flinched.

'Elphie?' Galinda questioned, frightened. Elphaba hadn't shrunk away from her since she had first seen her at the Upland mansion in her bedroom.  
'No one…no one is allowed to touch me like that.' Her voice shook. Galinda stepped away from Elphaba quickly, quelling all contact with her immediately. Jan stepped closer.

'But you were holding Galinda's hand before Elphaba.' Elphaba blushed.

'I…I was scared. If Father…If he had seen me do that, I would have gotten in a lot of trouble.' Her voice was low and her eyes had attached themselves to the bedspread. Galinda had wanted to move closer to embrace her sister but knew better and instead attached herself to her mother.

'What would he do to you Elphaba?' Jan asked softly but Elphaba panicked.

'No, no I can't…he will hear me…no daddy please, not the doctor, not the doctor…daddy!' Elphaba's eyes frantically searched the room for her father but she seemed to be absent from reality. Jan moved quickly from the end of the bed to Elphaba's side and touched her shoulder snapping the girl out of her panic attack.

'Elphaba! Listen to me! Breath sweetheart breath. You are safe here and with these people. You are safe with me ok?' Elphaba's breathing seemed to slow but her eyes still darted frantically from place to place, waiting for danger to appear.

Galinda was sobbing quietly into her mothers chest, snuggling closer and closer to try and block out all noise. Jan stood and faced the Uplands. Seeing Galinda's frantic state, Ukre's anger at a man he did not know and Elise's pain, Jan sighed and smiled sympathetically at them all. Elphaba's breathing was still heavy in the background but she was too jumpy to pay attention to anyone else in the room.

'She's in no form to be talked to tonight. We are going to give her a sedative and once she is asleep we will move her to your house. I will escort you all and see to it she arrives safely as she is now my full time patient. She will sleep now till the next morning but you must be sure to not mention anything to her about her adopted father or her real father ok? If she speaks, listen but do not instigate the conversation.' Jan looked around at all the faces making sure they understood. 'Are there any questions?' Galinda looked up at Jan with new tears in her eyes.

'Is there a possibility that her memory with deteriorate not progress?' Her question posted fear in all Uplands and it showed in their sudden peak in interest.

'Yes.' It was enough to send Galinda into a new round of tears and Elise quietly began to pray.

Jan felt the onslaught of pain from the family and knew she couldn't do much to sooth them. In her deflated mood, she moved towards Elphaba who saw her coming and shrunk under the covers.

'Now Elphaba, we mustn't act like that. I am your friend remember?' Jan's voice was light and soothing though she felt anything but, and it caused Elphaba to stir and reappear above her sheets. 'Good girl. Now, it's time to sleep. We are going to give you something to make it easy on you.' Elphaba scowled and shook her head furiously.

'I am not tired. Please don't make me go back to sleep.' Jan soothed the child with soft words then tried to get her to take the sedative again.

'Please Elphaba, it won't hurt and it will help you sleep.'

'I SAID NO!'

'Elphie.' A small timid voice floated from the other side of the room and Elphaba looked up at the sound.

'Lyndie?'

'Elphie, please take the medication. Please.' Galinda pleaded softly with her closest friend and sister. 'Please.' Elphaba saw that Galinda was really concerned for her and, knowing that she would do anything for the small blonde, agreed to take the sedative.

'Thank you Elphaba.'

Within minutes, Elphaba was fast asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The colors were blurred as were the sounds and it seemed like every time she turned, the colors would mix to black till she was blind.

'Lyndie' She rasped out as the hushed whispers ceased and there was the sound of moving feet. 'Lyndie?'

Elphaba grew frustrated as the whispers started up again and no one seemed to beckon to her call. 'Lyndie' she tried one more time and this time there was pressure on the bed to indicate another presence.

'Hush Elphie I'm right here.' Galinda's soothing voice drowned out the hushed whispers and Elphaba instantly relaxed. Soon the black faded into the blurred colors once more.

'Lyndie everything is blurry.' Elphaba whimpered almost childishly, frustration growing once more at her impaired vision.

'Its ok Elphie, it's just the sedatives they gave you. Your vision will start to clear soon. Just keep your eyes open.'

True to her word, Elphaba's eyes slowly began to refocus, bringing the dark room into clarity. Galinda was in a faded pink dress, her once golden hair was dull and listless and looked like she had yet to wash or brush it in days…maybe even weeks. Her blue eyes were clouded over and seemed to have lost their shine Elphaba could remember so well. Though that was all she could remember.

The room she was in was completely new to Elphaba, even though she had been sleeping in this room since her first time at the Upland manor. There were no photos on the shelves and the room in general seemed lifeless and void, as if no one had yet to occupy the space. Unknown to Elphaba, Galinda had gone around and taken down every item or possession of Elphaba's obtained whilst at Upland manor, including photo's and memento's.

'How are you feeling Elphaba dear?' Elise queried, causing Elphaba's attention to focus on the group of people standing near the door. This was where the consistent whispering had come from whilst Elphaba was waking. There were four people, Elise, Doctor Tompkins, Jan and Ukre. Elphaba only recognized two of the four and sadly they were not her parents.

'What are you doing here?' She asked rather forcefully, glaring at Doctor Tompkins in frustration. She just couldn't get rid of all these people! Jan smiled at Elphaba softly.

'We just needed to make sure you were alright. We will leave now.' Elphaba's scowl relaxed at this good news.

'Good' she growled under her breath and turned back to Galinda.

'Galinda, would you like to introduce Elphaba to your parents? She will be staying with them for a while after all.' Doctor Tompkins suggested. Galinda nodded solemnly.

'Elphie, this is my mother Mrs. Elise Upland and my father Mr. Ukre Upland.' Elphaba held out her hand as she was taught was proper and shook each of their hands firmly.

'_Weakness is a sign of defeat Elphaba. Don't forget that!' _

Her fathers voice rebounded through her mind and Elphaba's clutch faulted slightly. Her cringe was noticed by Jan who added it to her list of mental exercises she would put Elphaba through.

'It is nice to meet you both.' Elphaba said politely and clearly.

'_Slurred words are the words of sinners. Speak clearly or don't speak at all!' _

'I…I am very grateful for your compassion in allowing me to stay whilst I recover and wait for father to return.

'_You disgust me!' _

Her fathers voice was strong in her mind, making Elphaba physically cringe and stutter as she felt each word like a stab in her heart. A singe tear rolled down her face as her fathers last words to her before he left for his trip replayed over and over in her mind.

'_Your mother never loved you, I've never loved you. Oz doesn't love you. You are a sin. Unholy in Lurline's eyes and Unholy in my eyes. You disgust me!' _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jan had arranged to do an half hour session with Elphaba every day for the first two weeks and then slowly separate the sessions before finally ceasing them all together.

Unsurprisingly, Elphaba had slept all through the night and for a further four hours the next morning, needing to be woken for her first session with Jan. The first session was designed to be simple, comfortable and welcoming, often needed to keep the patient willing to continue with the following sessions. Today, Jan was taking Elphaba on a tour of the Upland manor. She was allowed to say or do anything in each room whilst Jan gave a small description of each room and it's meaning.

When Jan opened the library doors, Elphaba's eyes lit up in joy and she rushed in, overwhelmed by the monstrous amounts of books on the large, ceiling high shelves.

'Father wont let me touch the books at home. He calls them precious and something someone like me is unworthy to touch.' Elphaba stated this with no distaste or bitterness, just fact. Jan just put the information away.

'Would you like to touch these books Elphaba?' Elphaba looked at her with wide eyes.

'Can…can I?' Jan laughed softly.

'What are the rules of this tour?'

'That I can say and do what ever I want in any of the rooms.' Elphaba repeated in a chant as if she had heard it constantly many times before. Jan smirked.

'That's right, so feel free to touch as many books as you would like.' Elphaba needed no other invitation and was suddenly immersed in a pile of books. Great thick volumes on ancient Ozian texts, Quadling language, The development of the Yellow brick road. And on top of them all, a small book. Thin and worn.

'The little green frog.' Jan read out loud, leaving the topic open as a point of possible discussion. Elphaba nodded.

'Mother used to read this story to me before I was taught how to read. She always told me that the little green frog was me.' Elphaba's voice was again lacking bitterness but surprisingly, she spoke in loving tones a smile on her face.

'_Mother loved me!' _

'_She never loved you, she pitied you.' _

Elphaba was overcome with a dizzy spell and sat down heavily in a chair, her precious books falling to the floor.

'Are you alright Elphaba?' Elphaba nodded slowly

'The voices were angry for a second.'

'The same voices as before?'

Elphaba had confided in Jan about the voices that would talk in her head every now and then. Jan knew that these voices were her memory trying to reassert itself so was not worried, though knew that most of the time, the voices were yelling instead of talking and it took its toll on the emerald child.

'I think so.' Elphaba couldn't remember what the voices in her head sounded like before.

'What were they saying?' But Elphaba didn't know. She could never remember as they were over quickly and infrequently.

'I…I think there was a man yelling at a child….he…I can't remember.' Elphaba threw her hands up in the air in defeat and slumped in the chair. Jan just waited for Elphaba to make the first move. She needed to remember on her own. Things were starting to fall in place for Elphaba, she just needed a little push every now and then. Jan knew things were back to normal when Elphaba bent to pick up all the dropped books. 'Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Upland will let me rent these?' Jan laughed softly and nodded.

'I am sure of it.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Walking through the house, Elphaba learnt a lot about where she was to be staying for a while. Her memory remained unfocused and unpredictable, sending Elphaba into another dizzy spell in the kitchen where she had to lean on Cook who was under strict instruction NOT to hug Elphaba and call her little frog.

But, as luck would have it, Elphaba and Jan's next stop was Galinda's bedroom. Walking into the rather pink room Elphaba seemed to stop short, making Jan run straight into her back.

'Elphaba what is it?'

Elphaba seemed to look around the room in a daze. A light dawned in Jan when she noticed the look Elphaba seemed to have on her face. Slight concentration and admittance. Elphaba was remembering.

'Hey Jan?' Jan walked around to look at Elphaba directly.

'Yes Elphaba?'

'Where's Galinda?' The use of Galinda's real name made Jan smile. Elphaba had remembered how to say Galinda's name properly. It was small but significant.

'I am not sure Elphaba. Would you like me to get her?' Elphaba nodded her head and Jan left quickly.

Moving towards a shelf that seemed to house every single perfume bottle in Oz, a familiar scent seemed to waft up from one of the bottles. It was a soft smell and often reminded Elphaba of meadows. It was Elphaba's favorite perfume that Galinda would wear. Suddenly the room seemed to shift and Elphaba was standing in front of Galinda at a birthday party…a ninth birthday party. Their ninth birthday party. There was a massive pink and green cake. Why was she there? Maybe her father had let her. No, he didn't like her attending parties.

'_You shouldn't be allowed out of the house! What would people think of you Elphaba? Elphaba!…'_

'Elphaba!' Her fathers voice was gone and in its place was Galinda's voice. Soothing and gentle and relaxing. 'Elphaba, what is it?' Galinda asked slightly worried about Jan's request to join them in their session.

'I was just thinking, you seemed to never be able to find me when I'd hide under your bed.'

The comment was a small one, harmless even, but the room was dead silent.

'Elphie, you remember?' Galinda breathed hopefully.

'I just saw the bed and remembered crawling under it and you would never find me.'

Jan looked at Elphaba carefully before striding across the room and pulling the emerald child down to sit on the bed with her.

'Elphaba, we are going to do your three questions today and then our session is over ok?' Elphaba nodded, still not liking the repetitive and tedious series of questions.

'What is your name?'

'Elphaba Thropp' Galinda's heart sank a little.  
'How old are you?' This time Elphaba just smiled and said nine. Galinda gasped and Elphaba looked sheepish, as if she had done something wrong.

'I remember having a party with a big pink and green cake.' Elphaba stated softly as if it was a terrible thing to have done.

Galinda felt joy lift in her as she realized her Elphaba had slowly started coming back to her.

'Elphaba, who is this?' Jan asked pointing to Galinda who was struggling to not hug Elphaba tightly in her joy.

'That is Galinda Upland.' Galinda noticed that the 'Ga' was back in her name and beamed a smile at a very proud of herself Elphaba.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**There we go, this time there is no cliffy but a slightly sappy ending. I'm one extreme to the other people…you just don't know which way I'm going to go :P **

**Stay safe wonderful people**

**Grumbello**


	15. Chapter 15

**My wonderful, loving, caring, supportive friends…I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken me so long to update. I have VCE which means I finish High school in two and a half weeks *sob* and therefore have two and a half weeks to study and work on my exams. **

**I am so busy and have had no energy to complete this chapter but I was working on it bit by bit. I know I suck at updating but this is pretty ridiculous. My bad.**

**Now I have a friend called LeShea who is in the process of writing this wonderful story called 'Swoon'. Check out her first chapter! Anyway she is feeling rather unwell and I ask you all to think and pray for her and a speedy recovery. **

**I hope you enjoy A Wicked Childhood chapter 15**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 15

Elphaba was sitting crossed legged on the floor looking into the leaping flames of the fire place. She had worked effortlessly the whole week with Jan, trying desperately to piece back her life before the 'accident'. She wasn't allowed to talk about it in front of Galinda as it would upset the blonde terribly. Even Mrs. Upland seemed to be incredibly melancholy when Elphaba would ask about it. To Elphaba the 'accident' was just that, and accident and couldn't figure out why it was so distressing to everyone.

Looking up from the flames, Elphaba watched Galinda intently, suddenly feeling warmer than she did when watching the fire. Galinda was sitting in a reclining chair near the fire place trying to paint her nails by the light of the flames with little luck. Each stroke earned Galinda a small pout and huff as the polish would overrun onto her finger.

'Oh Oz, this is frustrating!' She finally huffed placing the small bottle down on the side table with a bit of force before sinking into the large chair.

'You realize Lyndie that you would be doing better in the light.'

'I was near the fire.' Galinda protested weakly knowing Elphaba was right.

'Lyndie you know I'm right.' Elphaba smirked in a mocking tone.

'I like the fire. Its crackling and popping is almost like it's talking to me whilst the colors flicker. It really is quite beautiful. Something so dangerous is so…gorgeous.'

Elphaba couldn't argue with that. Galinda words sunk into Elphaba almost as if they belonged with her.

'_Something so dangerous is so…gorgeous.' _Galinda's words echoed around Elphaba's mind.

'…like the fire….Elphie? Elphaba!' The words rattling through Elphaba's mind halted as Galinda's persistent voice broke through. 'Are you listening to me?' Galinda's hands suddenly framed her hips as a pout broke out on her face though her eyes were still smiling. Elphaba smiled back.

'Sorry Lyndie. You were saying?'

'Really Elphie, as I was saying I also know you like the fire. That's why I didn't turn on the light.' Elphaba smirked at the slightly blushing girl.

'That's kind of you Glinda.' There was a bit of a pause, a silence that didn't need to be filled.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Well, I told you why I like the fire. Why do you?' Elphaba seemed to think about this for a moment. Her eyes seemed to drink in the fire for a while, the licking flames reflecting in her brown eyes. Galinda watched them almost mesmerized by the sight. Suddenly Elphaba's eyes were back on hers.

'The fire's me. It can't touch anything in fear of destroying it. It can't touch you.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Galinda was shell shocked. Elphaba had looked at her for seconds but it felt like minutes, hours. Their eyes locked for a few precious moments before Elphaba's instincts kicked in, propelling the emerald girl from the floor and out of the room.

Galinda's heart seemed to be trying to escape, or at least break her ribs. Had she just…? No…maybe?…Oh Oz. Galinda's mind was reeling, her breath was shortened, her eyes unfocused. She was having a panic attack.

'Breath Galinda…breath…breath…breath…breath. Overreacting, you're just overreacting. She didn't mean it like that, no she didn't you're just making this into a big deal. Aw damn, now you're pacing like she does. No stop thinking about her. No you know what, stop thinking. I don't think that's possible. Oh now I'm arguing with myself. Ok, stop.' Galinda had sat in the chair for a brief few seconds before leaping off the upholstery to pace and rant to herself. Her mind was unfocused and nothing was making any sense. The many voices in her head were not helping her either.

'You realize that talking to yourself doesn't exactly make you look all that sane.' Elise's voice rang out from the doorway halting Galinda in her tracks. 'What's wrong darling?' Elise's voice softened as Galinda seemed to be caught between running and confronting her mother. Galinda noticed that her mother had yet to move into the room, still remaining outside. Planting a fake smile on her face Galinda looked up at her mother who seemed to be seriously concerned.

'Nothing Momsie, I am fine.' It was a lie, something Galinda had prided herself on never doing before.

Elise didn't seem to be convinced but let her daughters story pass. There was a pleading in her eyes that Elise could not ignore.

'Why don't you go talk to Elphaba then, she's upstairs obviously worried about something.' At the mention of Elphaba's name Galinda's eyes clouded over but this time her mother didn't notice.

'Yes mum.' Head down and mind focused on not bolting out of the manor completely, Galinda planned on just walking upstairs to please her mother then going to her room and locking herself in there till dinner. But for some reason she seemed to find herself ascending the stairs and then standing soundless and motionless in front of Elphaba's door.

Elphaba's door was a sturdy wooden frame with solid oak paneling. This being said, Galinda's first attempt at knocking was meek and inaudible and Galinda found herself having to breath deeply for a moment before attempting to knock for a second time. This time the knock sounded, softly yet noticeably and the almost instant shuffle on the other side alerted Galinda to the fact that Elphaba had indeed heard her.

'Who is it?' Elphaba's voice sounded strained and Galinda thought for a moment that speaking to Elphaba might be a bad idea for both of them. But she cleared her throat and choked out a reply.

'El…Elphie it's me, Galinda.' For a terribly long time there was no answer but consistent shuffling.

'What do you want?' Her voice didn't hold any resentment just a heavy tiredness that Galinda wanted desperately to lighten.

'I was wondering if you would let me in…to talk.'

'Why would you want to talk to me?' Her voice quivered As if she was holding back tears and Galinda decided she couldn't take it much more. Twisting the knob, Galinda discovered that Elphaba hadn't locked her door. Taking a deep breath, Galinda stepped into the room.

It was completely dark. All the blinds were shut and none of the lights were on creating a depressing gloom throughout the room.

'Elphie?' There was no reply but Galinda caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. There, in a corner, was a huddled shape that seemed to be shaking. 'Elphie?' Galinda softly spoke as she crept towards the huddled shape.

'How can you even look at me? I can't even remember your family and then I go and say…that to you.'

'Well I don't regret it.' Elphaba's dark eyes looked up in shock, the sight of tears glistening in the deep brown caused Galinda's heart to tug painfully. 'Oh Elphie.'

'You don't? You don't regret it?' Galinda shook her head vigorously. 'But, what about my memory? What about our relationship?'

Galinda paused for a moment. Her heart head yet to slow down its erratic rhythm and her mind was still fuzzy and far from focused, yet she knew instantly what she had to do for this relationship to work properly. A slight thrill ran through her like an electric current when she thought about this day as the start of her relationship with Elphaba that wasn't genetic.

'Elphie, we can't do this.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The look of shock and hurt on Elphaba's face instantly made Galinda regret her words.

'_Idiot! Maybe say 'Elphie, let's wait till you remember everything before we continue with our relationship' or 'I would love to but I don't want to do anything without you completely in this thing, so let's wait till you remember your life first.' But no, we had to say 'Elphie, we can't do this.' _

'I'm sorry Galinda, I knew you didn't like me like that. I'm such an idiot, I've gone and ruined our friendship and you and your parents have been so kind to me whilst I wait for father and Nessa to return. I'm sorry.'

'Elphie, Elphie, slow down.' Galinda's heart sank as she watched Elphaba's eyes refill with tears. 'Oh Elphie I am the one who's sorry. I wasn't clear. I should have used better words. I didn't mean I didn't want this, I just meant I didn't want to go into this now while you couldn't remember who you really are. I want to wait so that we can celebrate this together.' Elphaba's eyes suddenly shone and Galinda's heart soared quite rapidly throwing her into a slight dizzy spell.

'Oh…ok.'

'_That's it? That's all she can say? Come on Elphie I know you can do better than that! I'm the freakin' ditz here Ms. Bookworm of the month!' _'Come on Elphie, say something that at least slightly resembles your feelings of joy.' Galinda smirked and Elphaba let out a low chuckle.

'Well my sweet, what would you have me say?' Her tone had dropped an octave, it resembled deep, melted chocolate like her eyes and Galinda seemed to melt along with them.

'Anything but Oh…ok.'

'Well, how about…I've been waiting for quite a while for this day to come.'

Galinda seemed to mull this over in serious thought for a second before a radiant smile broke out on her face.

'That will have to do.' A small giggle escaped and Elphaba watched amused as the small giggle turned into a full blown giggle fit.

Once Galinda's giggling had died down, a sudden flash of light seemed to radiate from her eyes. She had an idea.

'I know that look.' Elphaba spoke up and Galinda's smile grew slightly.

'Elphie, how would you like it if I helped your memory?' Elphaba's eyes shot up in surprise.

'How in Oz are you planning on doing that? Jan said you couldn't push my memory remember?'

'Yes, yes I remember. We could play a…small game.' Elphaba looked on slightly puzzled but intrigued.

'How do we play?' Galinda grinned as Elphaba seemed to silently agree that she would play along.

'I ask you a question and you answer it as best you can. If you can't remember, that's ok. I will answer them as well. We will start off with really easy questions. Some will be question's you've already answered before but you just humor me ok?' Elphaba thought that this game was rather interesting and fair so was readily happy to agree. 'Ok then, I'll start right away. I'll only ask you one question a day so that we don't over do it. Today your question is… What is your full name?'

For some reason Elphaba seemed to think this question through carefully. Clearly trying to remember anything other than the one name she seemed to constantly use. But to no avail.

'Elphaba Thropp.' Galinda wasn't expecting anything different so she just smiled.

'Well done Elphie. We'll just do that until you completely remember everything.' Elphaba nodded. Internally though, Galinda felt crest fallen. She just hoped that Elphaba would remember soon.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Elphaba couldn't sleep. It had been approximately three hours since she had said goodnight to Galinda and now she found that she was unable to stop thinking about her.

Their relationship had definitely evolved though to what Elphaba had no clue. She knew that they needed to wait until Elphaba knew more about who she was. This frustrated Elphaba to no end. Sighing she rolled over onto her side to try and get more comfortable but her mind was still revving in first gear.

'Come on Elphaba think. Think. Think!' Suddenly the fatigue hit Elphaba and her eyes drooped. 'Think' she whispered to herself before everything faded into black.

_She could see a long hallway with multiple doors leading off into uninhabited rooms. Galinda was walking beside her and Elphaba turned to her._

'_Galinda where are we?' But the blonde wasn't listening to her. 'Lyndie where are we?' She tried again but the result was the same. The blonde just kept her blue eyes straight ahead and Elphaba, finally giving up, looked in the same direction. There was a portly woman standing there. Her hair was grey and her face was smiling. _

'_Welcome dears to Quells Primary. You must be Galinda and Elphaba Upland. Galinda nodded whilst Elphaba gasped softly._

_She was an Upland? She was Galinda's sister? NO! _

_The woman continued to talk._

'_My name is Mrs. Portsmire and I am the principal of the school. Galinda Upland you will be in this room.' Mrs. Portsmire waved her had towards a door to the left which had a sign on the door MISS BERKLES CLASS 3'4 WELCOME. Galinda let out a sob and clutched at Elphaba's hand. 'Elphaba you will be in this room' and Mrs. Portsmire signaled to the right where a door read MR ARSTRIGE'S CLASS 3'4 OPEN FOR ALL. _

'_Oh Elphie, they're splitting us up.' Elphaba heard Galinda whimper and Elphaba subconsciously hugged Galinda closer to her. With that the room faded into black again. _

Bolting up in bed Elphaba rubbed her eyes furiously trying to get rid of the fuzziness of sleep. Her breathing was coming in short sharp gasps as she tried to regain some control of her body. She had seen school. She had never been to school before. Surely it was just a trick her mind had played with her. Yet there was this unmistakable feeling that the dream had been real once before. That Elphaba had seen into her past.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Morning Elphie!' Galinda squealed as Elphaba rounded the corner into the kitchen.

'Galinda Upland! You almost made me throw the bacon out of the window, scaring me half to death!' Cook chastised the grinning blonde child. This happened every morning since Elphaba had first been a part of the Upland family and therefore had become a ritual for cook and Galinda.

Galinda waved cook's comment off with her hand whilst she smiled at Elphaba who sat down beside her at the bench.

'Good morning Elphaba, what would you like for breakfast this morning?' Elphaba looked at cook for a brief moment before replying with the same answer.

'Nothing thanks cook.' And like every other morning cook scowled at Elphaba and proceeded to lecture her on how 'a child must eat breakfast as it is the most important meal of the day.' And as always Elphaba just smiled sweetly at her. 'Good morning Lyndie.' Elphaba turned around to watch cook moving about the kitchen but a scraping sound turned her back around to face Galinda. The blonde wasn't doing anything, simply looking into the kitchen as well. Confused Elphaba turned back to the kitchen only to hear the scraping sound again and a soft giggle. This time when Elphaba turned around Galinda was looking into the kitchen but was a couple of centimeters closer than previously before. Smirking Elphaba turned back around. She knew what Galinda was doing. The scraping sound was louder now and Galinda's giggle sounded once more. This time their shoulders were almost touching and Elphaba sat there now completely fixated on Galinda who merely looked at the emerald girl and said 'What?' Elphaba smirked.

'You just couldn't help yourself could you?' And with an innocent look on her face Galinda protested

'Couldn't help what Elphie? I don't know what you're talking about.' But her façade couldn't hold up and she burst into a giggle fit. Cook chuckled on the other side of the bench and Elphaba grinned, feeling content and safe.

'Elphie, can I ask you your question now?' Elphaba nodded figuring that the sooner she gets this over and done with the better. She hated disappointing Galinda, but seemed to do so every time she answered one of her questions. 'Have you ever been to school?' Elphaba wanted to reply no, but she suddenly remembered her dream and ended up debating whether or not she reply in the affirmative.

'That's kind of hard to answer.'

'Why?'

'Well, I want to say no but, last night I had a dream.'

'What kind of a dream Elphie?

'We were in this hallway and there were lots of doors. An old woman was standing in the hallway and we walked towards her. Her name was…Mrs. Portsy…Portsan…I can't remember. She told me that I was going into a classroom and you were going into another classroom and you were scared.' Galinda seemed to be holding her breath for some reason and Elphaba was worried for a second that she was going to pass out. 'Lyndie, are you ok?'

'Elphie. Was the woman's name Mrs. Portsmire?' Elphaba's eyes went wide and she nodded slowly. 'You…you know her?'

'Yes Elphie, we both do. That corridor is real Elphie, it's part of…'

'Quells Primary' Elphaba finished for her and Galinda gasped.

'Elphie! You remembered.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**There we are…and I apologize once more for this being such a long awaited update. I know I say this a lot lately but I will try desperately to keep these chapters coming. I can only try.**

**I hope you enjoyed my friends**

**Stay safe**

**Grumbello**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi...now listen to me please before you all go get your pitchforks and dictionary's and start clubbing me with them for being so long in updating this. I am (as you all possibly know by now) A year 12...aka finishing High school. Therefore I am in the middle of my final exams ever. Talk about a stressfull situation...anyway, instead of studying like I really should I had a brainwave for A wicked Childhood and thought 'what the hell let's see where it goes.' And chapter 16 is born! *Choirs of angels sing* :) **

**Now I officially finish my exams and schooling on the 12th which is next thursday...are you as excited as I am? ;) This means pathetic updates that I've been doing will become a lot better. Now I won't be updating every day but they shouldn't be months apart like this has been :( Sorry.**

**This chapter is a little jumpy but it's crucial to the plot. So if you get confused tell me and I'll suss you out...if you don't get confused but want to annoy me anyway feel free XD**

**So I hope those of you still reading this enjoy. I dedicate this chapter to my friend LeShea. She's an inspiration and we all miss her and can't wait for her update on 'Swoon'. (Come on folks...annoy the crap out of her so she'll update ;) Just don't tell her it was me, she'll kill me XD**

**Ok Friends and family...enjoy chapter 16 (finally) Of A Wicked Childhood**

**Grumbello**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 16

Jan was driving down the ocean road on the way to Kumbric High. She had a part time counseling job there when she wasn't working for the hospital and was looking forward to the high energy that always surrounded a high school. Suddenly her pocket began to buzz and startled she whipped the reins around causing the carriage to careen to the left. Jan quickly steadied the carriage and stopped the vehicle, the horses giving a snort of disapproval at the sudden detour. 'Sorry' she said out loud, possibly to the horses or to herself, she wasn't sure.

It was her pager. Blasted thing always gave her a fright whenever it buzzed. Last time she had managed to smack herself in the head whilst trying to reach a can on the top shelf of her pantry. The can had jerked out of her hand, rolled to the edge and managed to land squarely on her forehead. It hurt just thinking about it.

The pager had a message running over and over on a cycle:

ELPHABA MEMORY GAIN…ELPHABA MEMORY GAIN…ELPHABA MEMORY GAIN…

Ruddy pagers never had the full message and it took Jan a few minutes to realise that the message was telling her Elphaba had started to remember. Checking her schedule for the high school it seemed that there was no pre-booked meetings with students so in a quick and almost painless move, the carriage was turned around and heading back towards Frottica where her charge was waiting for her, hopefully with a better memory intact.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Galinda Upland will you stop jumping up and down you're making me motion sick and I'm not even standing!' Ukre chuckled from the couch as he watched Galinda's beaming pink form blur around the room for the past hour since the message had been sent off to Jan.

'And while you're at it, could you possibly stop squealing? I am pretty sure all the dogs and Dogs in Oz are writhing on the floor.' Elphaba huffed with a smile in her eyes. Galinda giggled and proceeded to squeal even louder.

'But Elphieeee, you remembered.'

'I know.' Elphaba deadpanned and Galinda pouted.

'You should have said something earlier Elphaba, now we don't have her moving or squealing.' Ukre laughed and Galinda huffed.

'You two are NO fun.'

'Never claimed I was.' Elphaba pointed out

'Who told you otherwise?' Ukre joked along.

'MOMSIE! Daddy and Elphie are being mean to me again!' Galinda called out to her mother who entered the room smiling softly.

'Oh are they?' Elise scowled at both Elphaba and Ukre who proceeded to look away and hum innocently. 'What are they doing?'

'They told me that I was squealing so loud I was upsetting the dogs and Dogs of Oz and making father motion sick!' Elphaba and Ukre snickered but instantly shut up at Elise's glare.

'Well dear…' Elise started, placing a comforting hand on her blonde daughters shoulder. '…you were squealing pretty loudly.' Elphaba and Ukre burst out into laughter and Elise chuckled along. Galinda tried to pout but couldn't and the entire family shared a good laugh.

'Good to see that you've all got humor intact still.' Jan announced her entrance from the doorway having watched the happy family for a couple of minutes.

'What do you mean?' Galinda queried gasping for air whilst the rest of the group collected themselves.

'Well it must be one of the few things intact after that squealing.' And suddenly the composed group lost all composure once more falling on the floor in a fit of giggles. It was quite the sight to see. Two respectable Frottica descendants Mr. and Mrs. Upland, rolling around on the floor like their teenage daughters, one of whom had never opened up like this before and was therefore becoming quite overwhelmed as well.

Jan noticed Elphaba starting to get a little flustered so she quietly sat down in an arm chair and began to help the Uplands calm down directing Elphaba to the opposite armchair and the remaining Uplands to the couch opposite them.

'So what is this 'ELPHABA MEMORY GAIN' about?' Jan asked Elphaba who flushed at the sudden confrontation and appeared to be hiding within herself. Jan wouldn't allow that. 'Uh, uh, uh, Elphaba where do you think you are going?' Elphaba blushed at being caught regressing into herself and instantly straightened herself up and looked Jan in the eyes. Jan smiled softly knowing it took a lot for Elphaba to do but she did every time.

From their very first session at Upland Manor, Jan had noticed Elphaba trying to hide within herself. She would get quiet, ignore answers and just tune out. When first caught Jan had laid down some rules.

'Firstly, when I see you disappearing I will tell you so. You need to hold yourself up straight like a pole the moment I say something ok? Secondly you will look at me straight in my eyes. Then I will ask you a question and you answer it looking straight at me. There are no other options. You do that ok?' Elphaba had nodded and tried her best to not hide when Jan was around though it was proving rather difficult.

At this moment in time though Elphaba had tried to hide and was instantly reprimanded. Looking at Jan straight on, Elphaba steeled herself against the inevitable question.

'Elphaba, what have you remembered?' Suppressing the urge to shrink away from Jan's gaze Elphaba took a deep steeling breath and answered.

'I remembered attending Quells Primary school with Galinda.'

'Is that all?' Elphaba's gaze faltered but strengthened once more and she nodded. 'Good work Elphaba.' That was the sign for Elphaba to relax a little and she did so visibly, her shoulders slumping more and her eyes instantly finding the floor.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Galinda had never been in on one of Elphaba's sessions so was watching the scene in a mix of fascination and a little shock. Elphaba was being told off for doing something and instantly straightened her back and Galinda felt a rush of apprehension towards Jan. She would have never thought that Jan would be one to be so harsh to Elphaba. Elise noticed her daughter started to look upset and leant across the couch.

'What's wrong?' She whispered softly and Galinda held back an uncertain sob.

'Jan's being so strict with Elphie.'

'Just watch Darling, she isn't being strict, she's being protective.' Galinda was confused but did as she was told, watching as Elphaba stayed straight and tall, looking into Jan's eyes with determination. Then, she relaxed and Galinda felt her body's tension lessen as well.

'Well done Elphaba.' Jan repeated and then proceeded. And the next thing Galinda knew Elphaba was standing in front of her.

'Come on Lyndie.'

'I'm sorry? What?' Elphaba's face remained emotionless, her encounter with Jan always seemed to take a lot out of her. But Galinda's ability to tune out was endearing and she found herself melting a little at the sight of her flustered friend.

'Jan told us to go for a bit of a walk. If…if that's ok of course.'

'Of course Elphie, you never have to ask.' And Galinda winked causing Elphaba to turn a darker shade.

'Uh, uh Elphaba. I like your normal colour better. You weren't meant to get flustered on this walk. You were meant to talk it out with Galinda and not get yourself upset remember?' Elphaba nodded and Galinda giggled softly. 'Galinda, you saw what I did when Elphaba tried to 'hide' right?' Galinda nodded. 'Good. You need to do that too ok?' Once again Galinda nodded suddenly realizing that this was serious. 'Noticing the look of seriousness on both girls faces Jan let out a little laugh. 'You don't need to be so serious about it girls. Goodness, you'd have thought I'd told you to kiss each other.' Galinda's face flushed a bright red and Elphaba couldn't have gotten any darker. Jan noticed this with interest and tucked it away for a later session. 'Go girls.' She shooed them out of the room with Galinda giggling nervously.

Turning to Elise and Ukre, Jan let out a little sigh of accomplishment. Not knowing how to bring it up with the parents of both girls, Jan figured it would be best to just open the conversation and let the contents flow.

'Ok, we need to talk about Elphaba's confidence and her possibility of returning to the Academy of Magical students when she begins to get better. Of course, her realization that she is a witch was hard the first time, this time will be even harder. But first we need to discuss something else that has begun to come to light in my sessions with Elphaba.'

Ukre and Elise looked concerned and Jan shared a moment of their anxiety for herself. This was never easy to do.

'How serious is the relationship between Elphaba and Galinda?'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Elphaba had first arrived at Upland Manor all those years a go she had been timid and frightened of everyone there. She had therefore, always needed a place to escape and hide and these placed grew to be her places of seclusion when she was older. Elphaba had loved the library of course, it's vast seas of books that stretched across wide shelves and grew to magnificent heights above her allowed the small green child to feel enclosed and safe as well as knowledgeable and therefore unafraid. Strangely though this was not her most favorite place. Galinda as a child had, on many occasions, watched the small emerald girl disappear to the bottom of the Uplands garden and finally one day decided she was curious enough to follow. When she had gotten to the bottom of the garden Galinda had hidden behind a large oak tree peeking out to try and spot Elphaba but couldn't see her. Galinda had thought that Elphaba had simply disappeared before a slight movement had caught her attention. There in the trees was Elphaba sitting perfectly still. Her eyes closed as she breathed deeply. Mesmerized Galinda followed Elphaba often, perching behind the oak tree to watch as the green girls tense posture merely melted into serene calmness.

That was where Elphaba was taking Galinda today though not actually knowing this herself. Galinda watched, mesmerized once more as Elphaba's shoulders instantly began to relax as they neared their destination. Smiling softly at the lack of change towards Elphaba's love of the place Galinda breathed in deeply herself, loving the feel of the cool fresh air and damp smell of the Quox forest just on the outskirts of the Upland estate. Suddenly Elphaba gasped.

'What is it Elphie?' Galinda quired a little startled at the sudden noise.

'It's just so wonderful.'

'I know. You used to love coming here to just relax and breath.'

'Did I come here often?' Galinda giggled softly.

'Almost every day. And I can see why, it's so relaxing and…'

'Green.' Elphaba finished for her. 'And you knew I came here every day because…?'

Galinda blushed softly.

'I kinda…followed you.' Elphaba chuckled softly.

'Remind me to take you here more often once I've remembered that I even come here.' Galinda screwed up her nose in confusion at the sentence whilst Elphaba smirked.

'What? Remind you to remind me that you like this place when you've remembered that you reminded me that you came here…' Elphaba let out a full blown chuckle.

'What? You're hopeless. Just remind me that I like it here if I forget.' Galinda grinned.

'Well couldn't you've said that in the beginning?'

'What and ruin the good fun I just had? No' Galinda huffed.

'I can see this memory loss hasn't affected your meanness.'

'Nope it's still intact.' Smirking Elphaba grabbed Galinda's hand and led her to a bough of a tree that had scooped low enough to sit on. 'Come on Lyndie, let's sit and relax.' Galinda smirked. She'd secretly do anything Elphaba asked.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'She said WHAT?!' Galinda couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. This wasn't something she wanted to hear. In fact she was pretty sure she never even thought about hearing it before. Coming back from their walk Elphaba and Galinda were greeted by two serious looking Uplands and one rather sorry Jan. They had been taken to separate rooms to be told the "news". 'She wants to split us up! Jan…Jan want's Elphaba to leave home and spend the rest of her recuperation away from us! Has anyone considered that maybe Jan is the one losing it?' Elise chuckled softly at her daughter but instantly regretted it, the small blonde wasn't in the mood for chuckles.

'Darling, Jan knows what she's doing. She also knows what is best for Elphaba.'

'No, I don't think she does.' Galinda retorted shaking her blonde curls furiously.

'Jan said some interesting things that you should probably know about Galinda. I probably should have started with that first. This conversation might not have taken such a bad turn if I had.'

At the mention of 'interesting things' Galinda had instantly focused all her attention on her mother. She didn't like when things got 'Interesting' especially when Elphaba was involved.

'What is it mum?' Elise suddenly looked nervous and Galinda suddenly felt her stomach sink. 'Mum?'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'She said WHAT?!' Elphaba fumed at Ukre. Because outbursts from Elphaba was rather rare, the sudden flames rising from Elphaba's eyes scared Ukre a little. Elphaba's defenses had instantly flared up at the sight of the welcoming committee on their return from the walk. When she had been taken to her room and separated from Galinda her anxiety rose higher as did her temper and once told the news she had lost all resolve.

'Elphaba dear, please calm down.'

'Mr. Upland how could she say leaving Galinda would be good for me? Oh and leaving you and Mrs. Upland as well? I don't understand.'

'Listen Elphaba, honey…' Elphaba flinched at the term of endearment and Ukre took a step back. 'Elphaba, Jan told me that you've been clinging to Galinda on a subconscious level. Your memory gain is greatly influenced by your need to please Galinda and therefore you need to try and remember on your own. Which means, unfortunately, that you have to go away for a little while.'

Elphaba was confused. She had remembered her time at Quells primary only because of Galinda. So why is that so bad? Didn't Jan and Mr. and Mrs. Upland want her to remember? The one time she does, she's being taken away. Elphaba felt alon'e and very, very frightened.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'So, Elphie's going back to that magic school?' Galinda asked quietly. She had cried, thrown tantrums, hit her bed sheets and paced and now she was simply sitting on her bed listening to her mother.

'Yes sweetheart.'

'I don't want her to go Momsie.' Galinda softly sobbed.

'I know. Neither do I.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

For a couple of hours both parents talked to their respective child. Elphaba and Ukre finished their talk in almost complete silence without a single word between father and very angry daughter. In the other room Galinda and Elise were discussing possible ways to organize visits and weekends together when Elphaba finally left. Galinda was still upset and let a sniffle or two escape through their conversation. Finally, after the final sniffle had been done and Elphaba and Ukre's silent conversation had reached it's ultimate silence, both parents had excused themselves to check on dinner and leave the girls alone for their own time.

Elphaba continued to cuss and pace, her mixture of walking and swearing did little to calm her down and the sudden knock at her door added to her anger.

'Go AWAY!' She yelled fiercely at the heavy wooden oak.

'Sorry Elphie.' Galinda's sad voice filtered through and Elphaba felt all her anger flood away only to be replaced by heavy guilt. Mr. Upland had told Elphaba that his wife was in Galinda's room telling her the same thing and only now did it register in Elphaba's mind that Galinda would be feeling pretty sad and angry as well.

Rushing to the door, Elphaba threw it open to see Galinda's retreating back.

'Lyndie! Wait!' Galinda turned around and Elphaba felt her heart break as she saw the old tear tracks down her gorgeous face and new tears creating more streaks. 'Oh Lyndie come here.' Elphaba opened her arms to her friend and Galinda ran into them sobbing openly.

'Oh Elphie, I don't want you to go.' Galinda cried into Elphaba's chest as Elphaba rubbed small circles on her back.

'Shh Galinda, it's ok. It'll all be ok.'

'No…it…won't…Elphie…you're…gonna…be…gone.' Galinda tried to speak through her crying but to no real avail.

'I know Lyndie but we can't do anything about it. If Jan thinks this is the best thing for us then I'll do it.' Elphaba hoped this revelation would make Galinda feel a bit better but it didn't. Galinda's sobs grew louder.

Elphaba's heart twisted painfully at the sound of Galinda's sobs. She didn't know what was wrong with her but she knew that she wanted it to stop. The pain was almost unbearable.

'Lyndie, my precious girl look at me.' Galinda glistening blue eyes looked up into Elphaba's solid brown eyes finding strength in them that she gladly drew upon. 'Lyndie, listen to me please. I know this is painful, it's also very painful for me too. But I must go, only so that I can recover to my fullest and return to you as the Elphaba you want.' Galinda's eyes stilled brimmed with fresh tears and though they rolled down her cheeks still, they were slow. She wanted to tell Elphaba that she wanted her as she was now as well but decided against it gladly accepting Elphaba's comfort.

'Okay Elphie, but only for you.'

'I'll write to you often and keep you safe in my heart with me ok precious girl?' Galinda nodded.

'As will I.' There was a heavy silence, Galinda's uneven breathing was slowly coming back to it's normal soothing tempo, her bouts of crying now coming to an end. Suddenly she looked up at Elphaba with a small amount of fear now flowing through her. 'Elphie, when do you leave?'

Elphaba's heart began to race. Hadn't Mrs. Upland told her? Oh why did she have to be the one to break the sweet vulnerable heart she had only just started to piece back together?

'Elphie?' Galinda questioned again and Elphaba sighed deeply before looking down at Galinda, her own sadness shining in the deep brown orbs. Instinctively Galinda tightened her grip around Elphaba's waist.

'Tomorrow morning.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sitting up in bed early morning Galinda remembered the events of last night as if reliving a nightmare. She had begged her mother to let her and Elphaba share a bed for her final night but even Elphaba said it was a bad idea. Tears threatened to flow once more but sheer will and determination to remain strong kept them at bay as Galinda listened to Elphaba reason why sharing a bed for her final night wasn't a good idea.

'My sweet I will be getting up very early and I don't want you to be woken up then too. You hate early mornings.'

'Yes but I hate you leaving more. I want to say goodbye to you tomorrow morning Elphie. I don't want you to leave me whilst I'm still sleeping.' Elphaba sighed trying to find her own strength to deny Galinda. Jan had been watching from the doorway and stood in to help Elphaba.

'Galinda sweetheart, it would be harder to say goodbye to Elphaba tomorrow morning than it would be to say goodbye tonight.'

'FOR WHO?' Galinda screamed, almost losing all her resolve, tears glistening in her eyes.

'For both of us Lyndie.' Elphaba whispered her own voice threatening to crack under the emotional strain. 'I couldn't leave you tomorrow if you were there saying goodbye to me.'

'Then don't leave.' Galinda whispered back.

'Oh Lyndie, you know I can't stay.' Galinda nodded biting her lip.

Later Galinda had talked to Jan privately telling her to make sure Elphaba got to her destination safely and to tell her in the morning that she was going to be missed, Jan reached out a comforting hand and squeezed Galinda's trembling shoulders.

'She already knows but I will tell her.' Galinda smiled her thanks, a watery smile that never reached her eyes before turning around and going upstairs to say goodnight to Elphaba one final time.

She remembered saying her final goodbye to Elphaba. It had been sad and hollow event. She found she couldn't let go and Elphaba had to stroke her hair and relax her before she had finally loosened her grip.

'I'll always be with you Lyndie and when I come back we can start again.'

Now she was sitting up in bed, tears in her eyes. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Still slightly dark, the sun only deciding to rise now as it's first rays crept under her blinds. She had awoken to a sharp pain in her stomach an hour ago. Groaning she had sat up and clutched at her stomach. Not knowing where the pain had come from she waited whilst it slowly began to ebb away and finally disappear. When she finally uncurled from her tight ball she found a piece of paper on her pillow. Instantly recognizing the hand writing as Elphaba's Galinda felt another stab of pain in her stomach. Ignoring it this time she grabbed the paper and desperately read the words.

_My Lyndie, _

_I know you aren't happy with how this has happened. And I know you wanted to say goodbye to me this morning. I couldn't wake you though. You were so peaceful I couldn't disturb your rest for such a terrible morning. So I wrote you a note instead. Do not cry my sweet. I will be home very soon. I will miss you every second of the day till I return._

_Stay safe my Lyndie_

_Elphaba_

Tears running down her face as she re-read the note once more, Galinda finally whispered her goodbye into the silent room.

'Goodbye Elphie.' And feeling that similar pain in her stomach once more she crouched into a tight ball. Whimpering she added 'I never told you I loved you.'

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**So...? What chya think? Like it? If not I don't want to know :P Kidding...give me a smack and tell me 'Crap mate that sucked' if it did though in nicer terms would be...nice XD And if you liked it you have even more incentive to 'Push the button'. Come on...you know it's singing out to you.**

**'PUSH ME PUSH ME PUSH ME' (And just to make sure you're on the same page, that's the button saying push me not me...don't push me I break easily ) XD Ok I'm gonna go before I freak you all out XD**

**Stay safe friends  
Grumbello**


	17. Chapter 17

**It being Christmas and all I thought 'You know what Grumbello? You haven't posted another chapter for these wonderful friends. How about showing them all your gratitude by giving them another chapter as a Christmas present?' And I thought back to myself. 'Grumbello, that's a pretty good idea.' And then I said 'I know right? Jeeze I'm good' And then from there my head get's pretty big so…maybe I should leave it there and let you read my next chapter of 'A Wicked Childhood.' **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIENDS**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 17:**

The carriage moved at an incredibly slow pace. The thin wheels seemed to hit every pot hole and bump causing Elphaba's head to slam against the window once more. Cussing softly Elphaba looked forlornly out the window at the moving landscape and felt her heart break a little more again as she realized she didn't recognize Frottica anymore.

'I'm so sorry Lyndie.' She whispered.

'Miss Elphaba.' A voice from the front of the carriage floated down through the partition and suddenly a head appeared.

Markri was one of the Uplands servants. Having been one of the first employed by the Uplands, Markri was the most reliable and most trusted servant of the lot. He had been hired at a young age himself, a teenager of sixteen years old. He was now a fairly handsome young man who still looked rather young even as he approached his forty fifth birthday late March. Elphaba had become rather fond of Markri as a child, he had been the first person she trusted even before Galinda or Mr. and Mrs. Upland and though she couldn't remember him now, she felt safe and comfortable around him, different from the fear and shy feelings she often felt around other people.

'Yes Master Markri?' Elphaba replied to the mans questioning stare.

'I noticed you were feeling a little unhappy. Is there anything I can do for you?' Elphaba shook her head.

'I just feel a bit sad at leaving everyone behind. I only just began to understand what the Uplands were in my life and then I get taken away.'

'Don't worry Miss, they'll be ok and so will you. You'll be at the school soon'

'Do you know what this school is Markri? I've not been told. All I know is that Jan will meet me there.'

'She's instructed me to not say anything Miss. She's going to explain everything when you get there.' Elphaba grumbled softly under her breath. Looking around she saw a restaurant on the corner of the street and a memory seemed to by trying to implant itself into her mind but for some reason it wouldn't hold and was giving Elphaba a bit of a headache. 'This place looks familiar to me.'

There were vendors on the streets as the carriage entered the heart of the Emerald City. The crowds started to increase in mass as more shops and vendors began to open and welcome customers. The carriage pulled up to a building that looked like a large house on the corner of the street.

'Here we are ma'am' Markri said, stepping down off the large ornate carriage that seemed to be, much to Elphaba's disgust, attracting looks from people walking past.

'Where is this school?' Elphaba asked, trying to ignore the stares and focus instead on finding the school.

'In front of you Miss.' Markri said with a small smile.

Elphaba focused intently on the crumbling brick building in front of her. It resembled a cottage in large. It's windows were old and the cream paint peeling away from it. The orange bricks seem to outdate the building itself and the door looked dilapidated, as though a single gust of wind could knock it over. If it wasn't for the small, faded sign on the door, the school wouldn't exist.

Sitting on the stained concrete stairs out the front of the building, Jan sat awaiting the arrival of Elphaba and had now stood to welcome the girl.

'Elphaba! Good to see you've made it safely. I'll be sure to send news of your safe arrival back to the Uplands.' Elphaba nodded.

'Jan…uh, where are we?'

'Welcome to The A.P.Y also known as The Academy for Powerful Youth.'

'Uh…powerful youth? I'm not that powerful.' Elphaba looked down at her very skinny body and toneless arms. 'This is a school for strong people?'

'In a way.'

'But…' Elphaba signaled to her small arms. '…I'm not strong. I can't even lift anything heavier than Galinda.' Jan chuckled.

'No sweetheart. This is a school for magically powerful students.'

'I'm sorry?'

'Galinda darling, you've been looking at that piece of bacon for five minutes. Now eat it before your father does. He's been staring at it for just as long.' Elise tried to chuckle though she couldn't hide the fact that all three of the Uplands felt the hole that Elphaba left.

'Sorry Momsie. I'm not hungry.' Galinda pushed her plate aside and Ukre eyed it hungrily.

'I know you're missing Elphaba sweetheart but you need to eat something.' Elise smacked Ukre's wandering hand which had been slowly trying to pull the plate of bacon towards him whilst the girls talked.

'I just miss her already.'

'I know. But you can't be doing this to yourself. It's going to be a while.' Galinda eyed her mother suspiciously.

'It's going to be like before isn't it? Like when Elphaba first went to the Academy. She'll come back on the weekend for visits right?' Elise was silent, Ukre looked down at the pate of bacon, not looking his daughter in the eyes.

'Galinda, Elphaba isn't coming home for a while.'

'How long is a while Momsie? How long!'

'A year.'

How could they do this to her? After everything they've been through, after everything they've had to do with Elphie, they do this! It seems like as far back as she could remember, Galinda could only see the bad times that they've gone through with Elphaba. The hospital, repressed memories, and now…now…

'NO!' She screamed once more and smashed her fist into the nearest wall. There should have been pain but it was not registering. She wasn't even crying. It was just anger. Pure rage.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT COMING BACK FOR A YEAR?!' _Galinda could hear her yells reverberating around her mind _'Sweetheart, she's going to stay at that Academy now. It's the best thing for her.' _The more she heard, the more angry she got. Galinda burst out the front door. She'd run to Elphie, she'd run to her. _'What am I going to do?' 'Darling, I'm sorry.' 'NO!' _The scream in her mind propelled her forward and Galinda Upland just ran.

She only got a few miles down the road when she realized that it was hopeless and she collapsed on the ground. Ukre came and picked her up.

'No!' Elphaba demanded viciously. 'No, NO, NO! I've had it! I'm not moving away from Galinda, or from the Uplands. This is my home and I will not abandon them. I refuse to do this if I can't go back home.'

Jan watched the small yet angry green child pace back and forth in front of her.

'Elphaba it's for your own good.'

'No! If you knew what was good for me you would have let me stay with Galinda.'

'We need you to harness your powers Elphaba. You're a strong witch and without training you could hurt yourself and others.'

'That's still weird to me but I accept that fact ONLY if you let me go home on the weekends.'

'Miss Elphaba, if you would allow me a moment to speak?'

A man in his late twenties, who had introduced himself as Taylor Wordoff was sitting in the corner. He had introduced himself at the door and had escorted both Elphaba and Jan to a meeting room to discuss Elphaba's stay. He had remained quiet until this moment and stood to put his point across. He had been warned that Elphaba's memory had been altered and avoided the topic completely.

'Miss Elphaba. You need to at least have a solid control of your powers before being able to return to family and friends. If we allow them visitation rights every weekend will you promise to stay here and develop your powers?'

'How long do I have to stay here for?'

'You can't leave campus until after your first year.'

'A YEAR!'

'It's not just the way we're treating you Miss Elphaba. It's the rule for everyone. It's only for your safety and the safety of your family and friends.'

'But they can visit me?'

'Yes Elphaba.' Jan put in. Not liking the fact that she'd lost control of the situation. She'd have to contact the Uplands as soon as possible to let them know of the changed plans.

'Ok…ok thank you. That's wonderful news. Thank you. Ok. Bye.' Elise hung up the phone a smile on her face. 'Galinda darling come here.'

Galinda had yet to cry, but her anger was evident and flowed through her like an electrical current. She had taken up Elphaba's trademark ability to pace and had been pacing for nearly an hour a scowl deep on her face.

'Galinda that was Jan.' A dark animalistic growl rose from Galinda's throat. Jan! Jan is the problem and has been since the hospital.

'I don't want to know about Jan!' Galinda spat and Elise found herself agreeing with her daughter. Jan was starting to seem like a less than better option.

'Listen sweetheart, it's about Elphaba.' Galinda's head snapped around at the mention of the green girl and her mothers smile allowed hope to flood her system.

'What is it Momsie?'

'Elphaba refused to stay there if she couldn't see you, or us. She can't leave for a year as are the rules for the unconfident powerful youths but they've allowed us visitation rights which was part of the deal Elphaba struck with them. She'd stay as long as we could see her every weekend.' Galinda beamed. Elphie had put up a fight just for her.

Elise watched as the cold, angry girl that had been her daughter had melted away to be replaced by the girl she'd always known. Galinda's cold, stormy blue eye's were back to their ocean blue that glistened now, her scowl that was once deeply set now softly ebbed away to be replaced by a calm, smile. Her Galinda was back.

Ok,, I can do this. It's easy. It's very easy. Nothing to worry about. Only a week then she could see Galinda again. Just a week. A very…long…week.

Elphaba sighed. She couldn't do this. This was just way too hard. It had been a grand total of half an hour since Jan had walked away (good riddance) and left Elphaba in the wonderful, caring hand of a complete stranger in a school filled with complete strangers in a place that was...well completely strange to her.

Taylor had shown her to a small room that was equipped with a bed, a small desk and a door that led off to a small ensuite bathroom. It wasn't the fact that she hated her room. In fact it was nice, somewhere that was secluded and away from the prying eyes she could just sense were waiting outside for her. But she missed her family even if, at this point in time, she couldn't really remember them as such. But she could remember Galinda.

Her favorite memory was of when she'd just entered the Upland manor as an eight year old. She couldn't remember much but it was enough to know she had found Galinda interesting from the start. If Elphaba shut her eyes she could see the memory play out. There was a carriage ride, an ocean then nothing. Then she was in a room. It was pink with soft toys everywhere. And then there was…her. Blonde hair, blue eyes staring at her in shock and wonder. And Elphaba knew she was hooked.

A knocking at her door brought Elphaba out of the memory she was so fond of. She had been able to remember it bit by bit and called upon it when in need of comfort or support. Sighing she stood and opened the door and received a shock. Galinda…or at least it looked like her. It was a short girl, almost the same height as Galinda except a little shorter. She had Galinda's curly gold hair that hung around her face. The only difference was that here eyes were a brilliant green. Elphaba couldn't move, couldn't speak and was almost positive her mouth was opening and closing like a fish because the Galinda look alike was blushing.

'Hi.' Her voice was soft, gentle and the complete opposite of the loud, giggling voice of her Lyndie's. Elphaba then realized she'd yet to actually say anything.

'Oh…uh hi.'

'You must be Miss. Elphaba. My names Sara.' Elphaba waited for the last name but it didn't come. 'I would tell you my last name but…I don't like it and therefore you'll never know it' She smiled a big smile and Elphaba felt herself smile as well.

'Well, my name is Elphaba Thropp, I think.'

'You think?' A giggle escaped Sara who thought Elphaba was just being funny but the serious look on the green girls face made the friendly stranger stop laughing. 'You're…serious.' Elphaba gave a small smile.

'Yeah. I have amnesia. I'm here to learn to control both that and my magic which I _supposedly _have.'

'Oh I'm…'

'It's ok.' Elphaba cut her off hoping this information wasn't going to make the small Galinda look alike run away.

'Well, I guess I'll just have to be a new part of your memory won't I?' Elphaba smiled. With Sara, she didn't feel so alone or upset anymore.

Sara had taken Elphaba on a tour of the school showing her the vast rooms that were assigned for specific tasks or talents. A room labeled 'Advanced casting' had the sounds of shouts coming from behind the heavy wooden door and a faint sound of something exploding. A room with the label 'Aerobatics course' had the distinct sounds of 'GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT!' And a scream of 'Oh no, I'm afraid of heights.' Sara chuckled at the look on Elphaba's face as she heard the various screams each room held.

'Don't worry Elphaba, it's normal around here.' Elphaba merely nodded, here eyes still wide with wonder and trepidation. 'So Miss. Fancy Witch. What are you in for?'

Elphaba looked at Sara with confusion.

'I don't know.'

'I can answer that one.' Taylor's voice rang out down the corridor where the two girls were standing. Suddenly, the dark haired man stood before them, appearing out of thin air. Elphaba almost had a heart attack.

'Oops. Sorry. Forgot you're new. Always seem to kill the newbies.'

'It's ok Elphaba.' Sara giggled. 'Taylor is our tutor. He is a wizard.'

'Uh excuse me.' Taylor but in.

'Oh right. Mage. Anyway, Taylor can kinda transport himself.'

'Mage?' Elphaba was in over her head. Taylor, having already known Elphaba from before remembered her intense bouts of emotional withdrawals and sever magical inclinations based upon them and could see this turning into a sever emotional wreck for Elphaba.

'Elphaba, please calm down. There is nothing to get upset about. I am a Mage. A mage is like a wizard except more inclined to participate in one specific form of magic. I'm not able to be all powerful like a wizard. Just, more handsome.' Taylor grinned at his own stupid joke and Elphaba relaxed slightly, rolling her eyes in protest of such a poor joke.

'So…what are you?' Elphaba asked Sara who smiled at Elphaba in an animalistic way.

'I'm a scar witch.'

'A scar witch?'

'Yes, I adopt people's pain and suffering and form it into a healing. I 'scar' over people's pain. I make them feel better again. Kinda like a strong dose of Morphine. You'll hear people call me 'Sara Scar' cause that's me. Kind of a horrible name for such a good thing right?' Elphaba nodded.

'So what am I?' Taylor looked at Elphaba carefully.

'Elphaba you are an Empath Witch.' Sara gasped softly. 'You are able to absorb other people's feelings and turn it into pure energy. Problem is, you form your own energy enough and are might powerful. You've yet to harness the ability to possess others emotions but when you do, combined with the strength you have now, you'll be stronger than most people can imagine.'

'Great. Just what I want.'

Elphaba couldn't believe it. She was a powerful witch. Just what she wanted, more attention.

'Are you saying that I could hurt people with this?'

'No. You'd never hurt someone. An Empath can't hurt, only help. You'll be taking 'scar' classes with Sara and also Empath classes with some other students.'

'Do I have to fly?' Taylor smirked.

'Maybe later. But for now our main focus is keeping you calm and happy.'

'Why?'

''Cause if we upset you, you could tear the roof of this place…literally.' Taylor chuckled and waved goodbye as he instantly disappeared.

'Tell me you get used to that?' Sara chuckled.

'You get used to it.'

**Ok. So there is my Christmas installation of 'A Wicked Childhood.' I HAD to get this in before Christmas cause it was something I needed to do. And when you gotta do something, you gotta do it :P Anyway, what good is it leaving these things till after the holidays? By then you've got a story line you can't remember…it's way too HARD. I was heading out of town tomorrow anyway. So I needed to post this. So here it is. Chapter seventeen of 'A Wicked Childhood' for my wonderful friends. (You're no longer reviewers, cause you're all close to me anyway so I'll just call you friends.) Aww, aren't I sweet? :P**

**So Merry Christmas to all of you. Stay safe for me and I'll catch up with you real soon.**

**All the best**

**Grumbello**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Lovely people HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! And it's not a bad Holiday so stop rolling your eyes at me. It's been a while I know, but trust me I planned that. These day's are special. So this is a special update :D See how I think? No? Don't worry, no one does XD**

**I wish to dedicate this chapter to ****RealityInMyDreams**** aka M.P. :D She's one of a kind. Happy Valentines day mate :D (And check out her ripper story :D)**

**Now…in fear of repeating myself, which is actually wanted so there really isn't any fear at all :P I would really, really, really love it if you guys did me a great favor and went and checked out ****thatgirl_65****'s stories. She's a Cholive writer but also does Chenzel and needs love. Like we all do. She's a fantastic writer but no one seems to know she exists and we need friends and reveiws. So please. Visit my friend. I'll love you more for it. :D**

**No I'm kidding, I love you all already :D**

**Please enjoy A Wicked Childhood Chapter 18.**

XX

**Chapter 18:**

A small beeping sound alerted Elphaba to the fact that her day had begun once again. Her alarm was flashing a brilliant red into the semi light room, her eyes trying to focus on the moving digits enough to find the switch to turn it off.

It had been three days since Elphaba had started at A.P.Y, the young girl finding the classes and study soothing to her paranoid speculations of what the rest of the school was thinking about her. Her favorite class was scar classes with Sara. The young Galinda look alike seemed to be just what Elphaba needed to make it through the day, and with scar classes being her number one priority in her schedule, Elphaba's days were fast and harmless.

Sighing, Elphaba stretched and moved out of bed looking forward to Sara's bubbly personality that would surely be standing outside her door in a couple of minutes. Elphaba quickly pulled on her clothes just in time to hear a knock at her door. Smirking, Elphaba opened the door.

'Good morning Sara' Sara smiled at the still slightly asleep green girl and waved back cheerily. Unlike Elphaba, Sara was a morning person and seemed to be a caffeine hit for the emerald girl without the need for her drinking coffee.

'Ready for class Envy?' Elphaba rolled her eyes at the nickname Sara had donned on her from the second day and smiled.

'Can't wait.'

XX

The classrooms were small compared to the classrooms Elphaba remembered at Quells Primary. There was herself, Sara, Tom and Marsh which created the total number of students in scar class. Their tutor was Taylor who also seemed to be teaching aviation and potions at the same time. Elphaba learned very quickly that not everything is what it seems in this place.

Marsh and Tom were close friends so the class was divided again as Sara and Elphaba sat towards the front whilst the boys sat towards the back, though Elphaba got along rather well with both boys.

'Today ladies and gents we will be learning how to read emotions.' Elphaba hated doing these activities. She had been trying to read emotions and expressions since her first class yesterday and though the others can do it easily and with confidence Elphaba couldn't even feel a twinge from the others. Noticing Elphaba's defeated expression, Taylor set the others on their tasks, telling them to read each others emotions before walking slowly up to the defeated emerald child.

'You know, no one gets this straight away.'

'Beside the point.' Elphaba muttered and Taylor chuckled before sitting down in a desk in front of Elphaba and swinging around.

'You know you can do this.'

'Do I? I feel like I'm never going to get the hang of this. I can't seem to feel anything from anyone. This is ridiculous.' Taylor chuckled again.

'You know, it took these three two years to develop and perfect their talent, and they're still learning. You never pick something up straight away that isn't worth learning about first.'

'So…how long did it take you?'

'Five hundred years.' With a chuckle Taylor popped out of sight before Elphaba could question the man.

With a new found determination, Elphaba walked over to Sara who was leaning against a desk waiting for her. The boy's uncontained yelling of 'YOU'RE LYING!'

'AM NOT!'

'JASON WENGER DID NOT KISS SORSH.'

Had Sara rolling her eyes at the bickering boys.

'Hey fella's. You know you should be arguing about emotions not the gossip you've heard.'

'But Sara!' Marsh whined. 'It's really, really good gossip.' Sara chuckled and smiled at Elphaba as she walked up.

'Envy! What kept you? Come on. You know you can do this. What am I feeling?'

Elphaba looked carefully at Sara looking at all her features and physical micro movements as she was instructed. Then, shutting her eyes, Elphaba cleared her mind and felt…

Nothing, zip, zilch, nil, zero. Sara looked at her sympathetically.

'I know, it's hard.'

'Oh so you could feel me with that!' Sara smiled.

'Of course. I've only been practicing for two years. Chill Envy. It'll come to you. Try again.'

XX

Empath class was not Elphaba's most favorite of classes but she did understand it and knew how to actually achieve results in the class. Her Empath classes was only consisting of herself, Gar and Mitch, two boys who were more bent on screwing with Elphaba than anything else. Teasing, torment and a class full of theory. Elphaba felt like she understood this class better than herself.

Surprise, the sarcastic kind, welcomed Elphaba to the fact that Taylor was her teacher…Again. Taylor was often able to put a stop to the boys torments before they got out of hand and was always able to defend the shy green girl who had never really understood why he was always looking out for her. Till a letter came for her that day after her scar class.

'_My Dearest Elphie,_

_My how time seems to stand still here with you gone. Momsie has alerted me to the fact that your visiting arrangements have been altered to allow all of us to see one another on weekends. I believe that was very admirable of you my Elphie because I was surely going mad with rage just thinking that they were keeping you away from me. _

_I hope all is going well for you. I know it's a new place and therefore can be overwhelming and scary but believe me when I tell you I'm there Elphie. Right there. I won't leave your side, and soon I will be there to hug you and talk with you personally. My how I've missed you. _

_I have talked to Master Taylor, and have alerted him to the fact that if you so much as see danger he will have a lot to answer too. You should be safe in his hands._

_I know you don't like it when people do that for you but I couldn't help myself. You're important to me my Elphie and I wouldn't know what to do without you._

_I hope you are safe and well._

_Be Safe_

_Your Lyndie._

_Xoxo'_

A feeling of utter humiliation and guilt sank low into Elphaba's stomach as she remembered the note. She hadn't thought one bit about her gorgeous girl back home. Her Lyndie had been far from mind ever since Sara had been introduced into Elphaba's life and now Galinda's loving words seemed to burn a hole into Elphaba's conscience. How could she do that to her Lyndie? The girl who she seemed to always love from the start. The girl who's helped her through so much already.

'Elphaba, why so guilty?' Elphaba groaned as she suddenly remembered that Taylor was renowned for Empathism. Empathism? Is that a word? Doesn't matter it is now.

'I'm just remembering someone I shouldn't have forgotten.'

'Ah dearest child, forgetting is a part of life, but to forget is to completely lose track of that memory. Have you completely lost track of your thoughts of this girl?' Elphaba's blush rose defensively on her cheeks as her head snapped to attention and her eyes blazed with a forceful anger daring him to question her further. Taylor looked like he'd been slapped with the full force of her emotion.

'Woah…woah it's ok Elphaba. I'm sorry. Personal question. So noted, will never ask of again. Calm child it's ok.' Elphaba's eyes softened and her strong stance dropped.

'I shouldn't have let my mind slip of her. She's important to me. I just…was lost when I came here and was so alone until…'

'Ah…conflicting feelings.' Confused Elphaba looked back up at Taylor. 'In fear of being emotionally thrown against a wall, you're confused.'

'Confused? What do you mean?' Taylor smirked.

'You figure it out darling.' And with a pop he'd disappeared down to the other end of the room where the two boy's were planning on throwing magical spitballs at Elphaba's head.

'You know they're almost impossible to get out.'

'You could have gotten them out.'

'Not the point. No Magical spitballs.'

'Awww.' Elphaba smirked as Taylor's friendly discouragement made the boy's whine like the girls they were.

XX

There was one other class that Elphaba had to take. It was sort of like those weird classes she'd seen Mrs. Upland…her mother do. Shaking her head as that thought entered her mind, Elphaba stood outside the fitness gym located on the top floor of the building.

Elphaba's memories had always been slow in returning to her, but ever since she started working on her 'magical' skills here at A.P.Y she's been having more frequent visions that she can't shake the feeling are from her past. Vision's of a young girl flying through the air, Elphaba at control. The anger was astounding and disturbed Elphaba. Vision's of Galinda crying as Elphaba collapsed against a wall. They were disturbing and confusing and Elphaba planned on asking Taylor about them as soon as she finished her final class of the day.

Yoga.

Just the thought made Elphaba screw up her face in distaste. She did not need to become flexible. What were people thinking. She could see it now. 'Green Been' a name so cruelly designed in her younger years, flexible and bending just like a real life green been. There goes her last shred of reputation, down the toilet. Elphaba reached out and flushed the imaginary toilet in front of her, saluting as she then pretended to watch her final shreds of dignity get drained away.

A little bell went off just inside her ear. A device Taylor had magically designed (what a shock) that alerted students when it was time to go to their next class. Sighing in disapproval, Elphaba opened the door to the gym.

'Miss Elphaba. Welcome. Up the stairs, to the right. First door.' The woman behind the desk looked up, smiled, gave the instructions and just as quickly looked back down. All without Elphaba saying a word.

'Thanks' Elphaba muttered, but she either spoke too softly or the lady was no longer interested because she never looked up again.

The room was massive, there were treadmills that were in rows littering the bottom floor of the gym. With a couple of huge colorful balls that looked odd. _How the hell do you throw and catch them? _With a smirk at her own question Elphaba ascended the stairs.

The room wasn't that hard to find. The large bright orange letters spelling out 'YOGA CLASS' on the door was sort of a dead give away. 'Here we go.' She muttered to herself, trying to find the strength to open the door and not just turn around and ditch. No one would know or care if Elphaba wasn't in this class. It wasn't compulsory…just strongly suggested to attend.

The room was hot. Not in a 'good looking' kind of hot, in a 'sweet Oz someone turned the heat up' hot. And there were balls. Yes, balls. I know…not what I was expecting either. They were the same bright colored, massive balls that were down stairs. _What the hell am I meant to do with these? _

'Miss Elphaba I presume?' Elphaba started at the sudden voice. This time it wasn't Taylor standing in the room but a woman. A rather young woman.

'Yes.'

'Welcome to yoga. I am Miss. Rolter. The other's should be here very shortly.'

'Others?' Before the woman could answer the door opened and several students entered. Elphaba recognized 'Mouse' a girl who was nicknamed 'Mouse' due to her quiet nature, Loster, a boy that lives in a dorm across from Elphaba and Marsh, the boy from Scar class.

'Yo, Greeny.' Marsh said, jogging over to Elphaba who looked like she was very uncomfortable.

'Marsh, thank Oz I know someone here.'

'Yeah I know. Though what the hell are you doing here anyway? Forgive me but…Yoga? Come on Greeny, yoga is not for you.'

'Don't I know it. Taylor suggested that I take this class to help 'even out'.'

'Ah…same.'

'Oh? You have evening out problems?'

'Yeah I can't have an evening out. Sorry, bad joke. No I have a bit of an anger problem.'

'Oh. I didn't know that.' Marsh smiled.

'That's because these classes work'

Elphaba went to say something but Miss. Rolter interrupted.

'Ok everyone, grab a ball.' Elphaba looked dazed.

'Marsh, you have to tell me.'

'Tell you what?'

'What the hell we do with these balls.' Marsh just laughed.

XX

She hurt. Everything hurt. Her back hurt, her neck hurt, her arms hurt, her feet…well they didn't hurt, but everything else did. She felt like one of those penguins she'd read about. They waddle and well, Elphaba was doing a great impersonation of them walking from the gym class to her dorm. Problem… gyms on the top floor and her room…well it's on the third floor. And there were twenty floors in this building.

'You know, there are elevators in this building right?' Elphaba knew that voice. A smile seemed to find it's way onto her face as she, slowly, turned around.

'I did know that, but I hate going in them.'

'You're one of a kind Envy.'

'As are you Sara.' Sara blushed and looked away briefly, composing herself.

Sara stood in the doorway of a room that obviously led to her final class. She had been the last one to leave and had walked out to see a very stiff Elphaba move from the gym and towards the stairs. Sara had been told to take Yoga to help even out when she first started and understood the first class pain Elphaba was in. Which meant she understood how much more pain she'd be in if Elphaba tried to walk down seventeen flights of stairs.

'Honestly Envy, how much pain do you want to be in?'

'Is that rhetorical?'

'It won't be if you decide to walk down to your dorm'

'I won't go in an elevator. I can't stand them. I get claustrophobic.'

'What if I go down with you?' Elphaba blushed.

'Would you?' With an embarrassed smile Sara moved towards Elphaba and took her hand in her own. Both girls blushed furiously at the contact as Sara slowly walked Elphaba to the elevator. Helping her in, like a true gentleman, Sara reached across Elphaba to push the elevator button, her chest softly brushing against Elphaba's. Elphaba's form stiffened and her breathing increased. The doors slowly closed but Sara had yet to move from her leaning stance, their chests softly connected seemed to tingle and burn at the contact regardless of the layers of clothes between them.

'Sara' Elphaba breathed, her voice a bare whisper.

Sara didn't say anything, her head slowly turning to look up at Elphaba. Their dark eyes seemed to meet and a connection was made, both girls didn't even think. Their minds were fogged and their breathing seemed to match paces as they felt like they had just run marathons.

'Elphaba' Sara breathed in response. A loud ding interrupted their moment as the elevator doors opened onto Elphaba's floor. Hurrying out, Elphaba said a quick goodbye to Sara never once looking back knowing that if she did she would see a hurt girl and have no explanation as to why. Nor did she ever want one.

XX

As soon as the door had shut on Elphaba's dorm, Elphaba had a panic attack. Back leaning up against the door Elphaba had a moment of internal fear spread through her.

'_What the hell was that? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' _

'_I wanted Sara. No, no that's bad. Not good. Not something I should want. Sara is so totally, definitely off limits. She's…'_

'_What Elphaba? What is she?' _

'_Wonderful, perfect, kind, loving…everything like Galinda.' _

'_Galinda.' _

Elphaba felt that guilt from earlier today eat its way into her soul and become bigger and more insistent.

'_Galinda, oh God, what have I done?' _

'Elphaba open up please.' There was consistent banging on her door riddled with the worried tones of Sara, the one girl Elphaba couldn't face right now. Though, without her knowledge, Elphaba's hand reached up and opened the door. Sara came barging in and Elphaba, beyond her control, felt her heart speed up at the sight of her Galinda similarities. _'Galinda' _

'Elphaba, are you ok? Listen, in the elevator, what happened. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to over step my boundaries. I didn't mean to upset you. Please say you forgive me?' Elphaba could see Sara's fears and how upset she was. And couldn't stop her heart from melting.

'I forgive you Sara. Of course I forgive you.' Sara's face lit up and it made Elphaba smile.

'Oh thank you Elphaba.' Sara went to embrace Elphaba but stopped short, blushing strongly. Elphaba returned her blush and signaled her to come closer. Sara shuffled forward into Elphaba's arms and Elphaba held onto the small blonde.

'Elphie…' She sighed and Elphaba's body tensed. It sounded like Galinda, looked like Galinda. God, she was haunting her from the bloody Upland manor.

'What did you say?' Elphaba asked breathlessly and Sara looked up.

'I said Envy'. Elphaba signed. She was losing her mind with guilt. She had to check. She had to make sure that this wasn't what she wanted.

Looking down at the one girl who was causing all this problem, Elphaba saw a mixture of concern and…something else. Determination?

'Sara' and with that Elphaba's eyes closed and her head moved in to capture Sara's lips with her own. At first the small blonde was shocked but her eyes slammed shut and her body took over where her mind had completely stopped. At first neither Elphaba nor Sara moved. Their lips were perfectly still, their breaths held desperately, waiting for some reaction to occur. They split for air, both breathing heavily eyes wide.

'Sara I…' But before an apology could escape, Elphaba's lips found themselves reacquainted with Sara's lips and this time there was a connection Elphaba couldn't explain. In a sudden frenzy the girls lips began to desperately move against each others, seeking the same sensations that would rocket through their bodies. Sara's mouth parted slightly begging for entrance that Elphaba wanted to allow.

'_Oh wow, Galinda…Galinda? GALINDA!' _Elphaba ripped her mouth away from Sara's, her eyes wide and frantic. Galinda, Oz what an idiot she was. How could she explain this now? She only kissed Sara to prove to herself she didn't want her, but that had failed. She wanted her…and she wanted more. But Galinda…oh sweet Oz what was she going to do?

Elphaba?' Sara, that voice, that face, those swollen lips. Elphaba felt herself giving in to temptation.

'Sorry Sara, I need to think. I'm sorry.' Sara just smiled.

'That's ok Elphaba. Take your time.' Elphaba smiled her thanks at the forgiving girl and waved goodbye to her as she opened the door to leave.

'Oh…sorry didn't see you standing there.'

'Who are you?' That voice, Oz Elphaba knew that voice. And she knew that that voice could see Sara's swollen lips and disheveled hair and know what had happened.

'_Oh Sweet Oz no!' _Elphaba ran to the door to see her worry had come true.

'My name's Sara, who are you?'

'This is Galinda Upland.' Elphaba introduced, eyes not leaving Galinda's. Sara's eye's widened in surprise. Neither blonde seemed to recognise their similarities but Galinda did recognise something. Looking at Elphaba with a calm expression on her face, Galinda smiled, said 'Happy Valentines day Elphaba' then walked off. And for the first time since Elphaba had been trying, she finally felt someone's emotions.

It was Galinda's. And man was she upset.

XX

**I liked writing this one. It was fun and I could play around with it a bit. I hope you all enjoyed it. I wish you all the best Valentines day. Even if you're not in a relationship, the friends around you are just as special. So feel loved :D Besides, I love you and when I love you there's love to give XD**

**Stay safe friends.**

**All my love**

**Grumbello**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok…my excuses suck I know. I'm a terribly, mean, cruel, abusive, corrupted, ignorant, stupid, arrogant, untalented, crap person…(ran out of adjectives for myself) :P But I did write you another chapter so here it is. I do have an excuse, wanna hear it?**

**Too bad here it is :P**

**I got the screen on my laptop fixed (Yeay right?) but whilst it was being fixed the dimwits at the computer fixy place was all like **

'**Hey, let's check your hard drive for free.' I was like**

'**Um…no, it's fine' and they said**

'**Duh..no we'll check it.'**

'**Fine'**

**They checked it and it came back, broken. My computer kept turning itself off. With a couple of choice swear words, and I mean really good ones XD I sent my computer back. Then we give them a call when two weeks had passed with no call about my computer. **

'**Excuse me where is the computer?'**

'**We don't know…we lost it in the files. We never knew we had the bloody thing'**

**Insert a few more swear words and then I finally get it back XD**

**So with that over, I took a week to type this story up, with Uni and stuff getting in the way, it took longer than I wanted, but I did it. I hope you enjoy. **

XX

**Chapter 19:**

I was mad…beyond mad. The fury that pounded through my veins was so strong that I couldn't even see. I was mad, furious and so…

Upset. The pain wouldn't leave me. I knew what had happened in that room. Knew the temptation of the voluptuous girl who wasn't me. Knew that Elphaba didn't have to worry about family ties, weights holding her down with that one girl. I knew it was probably best. I mean, technically she was my sister. I couldn't get involved with my sister! That was so wrong, so wrong, but if felt just so right. Huh…how cliché could I get? It was so wrong but felt so right. Now I sound like one of those saps that was in Shakespeare's plays. That famous old play writer who wrote all those terribly sad plays about love lost and found then lost again where the damsel would die, her knight would come to rescue her, find her dead, kill himself only for the damsel to awaken beside his dead body and kill herself. Even thinking about it gave me a headache. I wonder if I am to be the damsel who awakens only to find her knight forever gone. I wonder if that time has happened. Sara was my poison. Elphaba was my knight. I died, came to life and found Elphaba gone. In the arms of my poison.

A tear rolled down her face and Galinda wiped them away furiously. No…no she wouldn't cry. She'd follow in the footsteps of the damsel. If her night had died well…so would she.

'Galinda…wait!' Elphaba's sad and desperate voice pleaded from behind her and Galinda didn't need to turn around to know Elphaba had raced down the stairs behind her. Instead, Galinda kept walking, trying to ignore the strong urge to turn and run right back into her knights arms.

'Galinda please.' She could hear the tears in Elphaba's voice. Oh Oz…why? Spinning slowly Galinda looked towards Elphaba. Tears, no longer held back, ran slowly but heavily down her cheeks.

'Why Elphaba? Why should I wait? You didn't wait for me!' Elphaba looked like she'd been slapped. She hadn't waited. Galinda was right. The tears flowed freely down both faces, Elphaba's left deep red tracks in her wake and that only served to make Galinda cry harder.

'You…you're right. Of course you're right. I didn't. I was weak and foolish. I may have just given up the one person who really meant the world to me. The one person I truly need. Just please…don't go. Don't walk out that door.'

Galinda looked over her shoulder. Looked at the heavy oak doors separating herself from this moment. This terrible memory that would forever be implanted into her mind. She wanted to run but could she ever come back? 'Please'

It was now a whimper and Galinda looked back to see Elphaba had slumped on the floor, sobs wracking her body. Her head hung in shame and defeat. 'If you…if you go. I might never see you again. I can't…I can't.' Galinda's heart tore painfully at the sight and as if in a moment of blind forgetfulness, she rushed to Elphaba's side.

'Shhh Elphie, shhh. I'll stay. I won't go. Come on.'

Galinda lifted Elphaba off the floor and together they walked back upstairs to Elphaba's room. Sara had the good mind not to be there when they returned.

XX

'Galinda why?'

'Why what Elphaba?' Elphaba flinched. She'd only called her Elphie once out of sheer pity and then resumed with Elphaba's full name. It stung as bad as if Galinda had said she hated her.

'Why did you stay?' Galinda's head lowered, becoming very interested in the mug of tea she had in her hands. 'Because you needed me. Faulted or not, you needed me and I swore I'd always be there.' Tears began to well again but Galinda refused to cry any more over the matter.

A long silence hung over them both. Neither unwanted nor wanted, the silence was a heavy burden on both girls who began to feel uncomfortable under it's strain.

'May I…explain my actions?' Elphaba asked shyly. Her own mug of coffee clung firmly in her grasp. The hot beverage was not really for either of them to drink. Elphaba hadn't even sipped from hers, it was for the warmth it provided their hands, and something for them to grasp.

'Yes.' It was soft and strained. Galinda didn't know whether or not she wanted to hear this. But she did want an explanation and it was a better time than any to get one.

'I had my first yoga class today' _Goodness today, has it only all happened in a day? _'I was terribly sore and was trying to make my way down the stairs. Sara saw me.' At her name Galinda's cheeks flushed a jealous red and Elphaba swallowed hard.

'Sara and I met my first day here. She was…my only friend here for a while. She showed me how to get to my classes. Warned me about certain, tricks, and kept an eye on me. I was forever grateful that someone was there for me when you couldn't be.' Galinda looked up and Elphaba hurried on. 'Of course I don't blame you for that. You couldn't be here but she was and Galinda…Oh how she looked like you. I can't begin to describe the ache I felt every time she was near. Because I missed you terribly and she was my reminder of that. But, somewhere I lost you in with her and today…I lost complete control.

'You can say that again. You lost more than control Elphaba!' Galinda snapped but Elphaba just let her before asking to resume.

'Sara told me that walking down the many flights of stairs to my room would be too painful even for me. She instructed me to take the lift.'

'You couldn't. You're claustrophobic and don't like lifts.' Galinda responded almost automatically. Her protection of the green girl having been a natural response. She blushed at the sudden input and lowered her eyes once more. 'Please…continue.'

Elphaba smiled slightly at Galinda's outburst. There was still a part that cared.

'I told Sara the exact same thing and she told me I couldn't go down any other way, so frightened, I asked for her escort. She was more than happy to oblige.'

'I bet she was' Galinda muttered under her breath. Elphaba ignored her.

'When Sara lent across me to push the button I felt our chests brush and I felt powerful and a need I can't describe.

'I Don't want to hear any more!' Galinda cried, leaping up from her seat startling Elphaba.

'Please Galinda…please.'

'No more Elphaba! I do not want to hear how you lusted after her!' She spat.

'I didn't. Please. You said I could explain. Let me finish. Please? Lyndie.' The last name was said so softly that Galinda softened and she sat back down though her expression was hard.

'The only time I felt a need like that was with you. It frightened me Lyndie…I was so scared I ran. But she followed. I knew I had to solve this problem. I wanted you, I needed to let my body see that as well. It lusted after Sara only because she looked like you.' Galinda looked at Elphaba softly.

'Is that the truth Elphaba?' Elphaba nodded shyly.

'When I kissed her, I felt alive but I thought I was kissing you and when I realised it wasn't you I pulled away. Galinda please. I only wanted you. Sara was just…an accident.' Galinda sat there for a couple of minutes, not one word or movement. Then she smiled softly, fresh tears falling slowly down her face.

'Oh Elphie…I thought I'd lost you.' And she leapt up and ran into Elphaba's arms. The green girl was so relieved she had won at least a bit of Galinda back.

'Oh my gorgeous girl. I'm so sorry. I should have never have put you through this. Never.'

They remained in the tight embrace for a bit until a soft knock at the door broke them apart.

'Stay.' Elphaba begged and Galinda nodded with a smile. Elphaba returned the smile, feeling alive once more, and walked across to the door. With a grin that she thought could never be removed, she opened the door and her grin changed to one of fear and slight shock.

'Sara?'

XX

_Oh Shit_

'Sara! What are you doing here?' _Shit, shit, shit. _

'I came to talk to Galinda.'

_Oh Shit!_

'What?'

'Elphaba, I came to talk to both you and Galinda. Please. I want to settle this. Please?' With only swear words coursing through her mind, Elphaba could only nod.

'Elphie who is…it?' _Shit _'It's you.' _Double shit. _

'Galinda please. I thought maybe we should talk.' For a moment no one moved. Even the long string of curse words in Elphaba's mind stopped as Galinda looked hard at Sara and then at Elphaba. Finally Galinda nodded.

'Alright. Please…sit'. Elphaba watched as both girls took respective seats opposite one another. Galinda, possessively on Elphaba's bed, Sara on Elphaba's desk chair.

'Elphie'

'Envy'

_Shit_

Galinda forced a smile that made Elphaba wince but Sara only smiled in return.

'Please…go ahead' Sara said politely and Galinda flashed her a false smirk before turning to Elphaba.

'Elphie, could you please leave us alone for a couple of minutes. Perhaps go to the canteen and pick up some sandwiches for lunch?' Elphaba nodded her head and turned to Sara expectantly.

'Yes Envy, Could you get me an orange juice please?' Elphaba nodded to both girls and then bolted out of the room feeling the tension immediately drop outside.

'Oh Oz that was awkward beyond compare. One more Shit and I could see Lurline herself giving me a slap.' Elphaba took a look at the door deep in thought. She could take the long way to the canteen which would buy her some time and the girls some time alone although…come to think of it, that could be a bad idea. With the image of both girls strangling each other, Elphaba sprinted to the canteen. Desperate to not leave those two alone for too long.

XX

'Galinda, my name is…'

'Sara. Yes, I know.'

The girls had watched Elphaba walk out the door before turning their attention back to one another. Nothing had been said for a couple of minutes, neither one wanting to provoke or upset the other, but both having rather harsh words to say.

Sara sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy and she wanted to stay friends with Elphaba but if Galinda didn't like her, her chances would be slim. She had to win Galinda over but that was going to prove rather difficult.

'Galinda listen, I know I deserve everything you throw at me today. Honestly, I'm not asking for sympathy or even your respect. But I like Elphaba.'

'And you want me to just give her to you?' Galinda spat, her temper instantly rising with her defence.

'No! No of course not. Please, Galinda let me talk.' Galinda took a deep breath and tried her best to calm down.

'I'm sorry. Please, continue.'

'Thank you. Elphaba is special to me. She's the first person to ever see me for me. She's the first real friend I've ever had here, and I've had a lot of friends.'

Galinda smiled at the soft words Sara spoke about Elphaba. Yes, she knew that Elphaba was kind, loving, wonderful. She could see people for their souls not their looks, Elphaba's green skin has taught her to love without judging and if only people repaid her the same. She knew Elphaba found it hard to make true friends and if she was honest with herself, Sara was just that, a true friend. Someone who saw what so far only Galinda saw, true beauty. With a large amount of trepidation, Galinda offered Sara a small smile.

'Listen…I don't know who to trust at the moment. I want Elphaba to be mine and only mine. It's been a long journey so far with her and I. We've been through so much together and I've only just gotten through this moment with her. I don't want, no I won't have, someone ruining this.'

'Galinda I understand.'

'Do You? I don't believe you do. Have you ever had something you've loved, cherished, adored, admired, needed taken from you?'

For a while there wasn't anything said. Galinda felt a sinking feeling in her chest as she looked at the very silent, very deep in thought girl across from her. Sara looked up suddenly, tears in her eyes. Her mouth opened to answer but Galinda didn't have to hear anything said to know what the answer was.

'Yes' The word was uttered so softly, so heartbreakingly tragic that Galinda felt her entire hatred for Sara disappear.

'Sara…what happened?'

'Please…I don't want to talk about it just now.' Galinda felt her curiosity peak but who was she to demand answers from a girl she'd only just met, let alone only just forgiven.

'Ok. Well, should we finish this before Elphaba get's back?' Galinda offered the upset girl a small smile and when Sara smiled back, she felt better then she had all day.

'I think that's a good idea.'

When Elphaba arrived five minutes later with the food and drinks, she walked in on Galinda and Sara laughing.

'Hey I'm back.' She announced, not sure whether or not she was in the right room.

'ENVY!'

'ELPHIE!'

For the five hundredth time that night Elphaba felt her mind go into swear mode. _Shit. _Except, this time the swear words were at the exuberance that both girls had retained. She could barely get by Galinda's exuberance let alone Galinda look alike Sara with her mannerisms almost identical to her counter part beside her.

'Envy, come here for a moment please.' Elphaba looked concerned towards Galinda who giggled at the uncertainty on her face.

'It's alright Elphie, you can go talk to Sara' Even with Galinda's permission, Elphaba walked slowly towards Sara. The moment she reached the smirking Galinda look alike, Sara bolted up off her chair and kissed Elphaba soundly on the lips. In a moment of utter shock, Elphaba ceased breathing and all movement before forcibly pushing Sara off her.

'SARA! What are you doing! I told you…I don't love you. I won't kiss you!' Fear rocketed through Elphaba's body, she swung around to face Galinda, her defences high, mouth open ready to defend the scene that had just unfurled. To her surprise Galinda was smiling. Like not a fake smile, a real smile. A really real smile…I mean really, really, really smiling. Behind her a giggle rose and Elphaba swung back around to find Sara trying to stop laughing before giving up and both girls loosing control, breaking into a strong laughter. Elphaba was more confused than before.

'It's ok Elphie. Looks like you were correct Sara.' With a bit of a sad sigh Sara looked at Elphaba.

'I'm sorry Elphaba, I didn't mean to scare you. Galinda and I had a long talk, we discussed the situation and I decided to prove to her, once and for all that you were never mine. I had to show her. It was clear she wouldn't listen to either of us.' Elphaba felt her heart go out to Sara.

'Sara, you're a wonderful person. Someone I wouldn't want to lose. I know this has been a rough experience, especially so fresh in our relationship. But if Galinda is ok with it, I'd like us to still be close friends.' Galinda spoke up from behind Elphaba.

'I'd like you to be my friend as well Sara. I'd not want to lose someone who is as special as you. Someone who can be trusted.' To their surprise, Sara was crying. With frustration she wiped away her tears quickly.

'Ugh, these stupid tears. You two have made me cry one too many times today.' With a shared laugh Elphaba gave out the drinks she'd brought back and with her juice held up in the air she looked at both girls fondly.

'To good friends…' She said looking at Sara, '…and better futures.' She said looking at Galinda, the implied message not missed on the girl, who blushed at the promise it spoke.

'To good friends' Sara spoke out, raising her own glass to clink loudly against Elphaba's and Galinda joined them. All three smiling at the new, stronger bond they now all shared.

XX

'Good bye Sara, I will see you tomorrow?'

Sara pretended to look deep in thought.

'Well…I don't know.' Elphaba flashed her a hurt look and at the same time so did Galinda and Sara had to laugh at the cute looks she was getting. 'Oh stop. Of course. I'll come get you for class Envy, then I'll take Galinda on a tour whilst you're magicing it up.'

'Sounds good.' Galinda bubbled, feeling excited about the tour and the possibility of seeing Elphaba use her controlled magic. Elphaba smirked at her bubbly girl, it was something she had missed dearly that not even Sara had been able to replace. The bubbles were pure Galinda and Elphaba loved them.

'Sounds like a plan Sara. Goodbye.'

'Bye kids' Sara said with a wave before turning away. Elphaba shut the door and sighed heavily, her head coming down softly against the wood.

'Elphie?' Galinda said soothingly, what is it?'

'I almost lost it all today Galinda. I almost lost a great friend, a great trust.'

'But you didn't Elphaba.' Galinda whispered soothingly.

'I know, but what scares me more is that I almost lost you.' Before Galinda could answer, Elphaba spun around and the look in her eyes was almost thrilling and very terrifying.

'Elphie…?'

'Galinda, I need to say this to you. Something I think I should have said a long time ago.' Both girls were breathing heavily, Elphaba from fear and propelling need, Galinda from eager readiness.

'Elphie, have you remembered?'

'I think I have remembered everything. I've remembered our talks, our nights. Our shared bed as kids. When we first met. Me flying that stupid child at school. Your depression…everything. Of it all thought I remember you the most. I remember the way you walked, the way you spoke. The look you gave me when we played hide and seek and I was in the closet with a sock on my head. I remember your whisper when we'd talk late at night in bed.'

'Elphie…'

'No Galinda, wait please. I remember the bond we had, how close we were, your fears, your beliefs, the fact we had a large green and pink cake at our ninth birthday party and I thought the colours were fantastic. I remember the butterflies in my stomach when you first called me Elphie. All I can seem to think of now, then, is you. Galinda…I…'

Elphaba trailed off, her nerves getting the better of her. She needed to say it, needed to get it off her chest. She'd always known but today had made it so clear to her, so vibrant and clear. She couldn't lose her, never. Not for anyone in the world, anything in the world, to anyone in the world. She needed her more than anything else.

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba stood up straight, looked into Galinda's eyes and said the three words she'd never thought she'd every say to the beauty in front of her.

'Galinda Upland…' She began.

'I love you.'

Galinda didn't say a word.

XX

**I for one am very proud of myself. There is another cliff hanger but…I mean, come on guys. Cliff hangers are the pinnacle of every good story :P**

**I mean, you know all those stories where you're like 'God damn it what is the end of that terribly tense situation?' And you have to wait till next week or something and the story is in your mind for the entire week driving you insane, and you come up with all these other ideas and all of them are terrible and depressing until you get the real ending to find your own was better…wait, scrap that last line. I don't want you doing that to my story XD**

**Anyway…I hope you enjoyed. I certainly had fun. **

**We shall see where this new friendship takes us shall we?**

**:D**

**Till then**

**Stay safe friends**

**Grumbello**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't say it. I know. Slow, slow, slow, slow. And my excuse this week is…*drum roll* Nothing. I'm just so bad at finding time to do things and…I had a HUGE distraction that kept my mind very busy. My distraction knows what it is…thank you very much. Not that I'm complaining. And besides…personally I blame you. What sort of friends are you? Not pushing me to update my work. You should all be ashamed. XD Kidding. Goodness I'm not THAT mean. Sheesh. :P **

**Ok…this week I actually have important things to say in the A/N so read this part at least XD**

**This chapter is M. Yes…finally. I know :P Now…they're sisters. Not really… but if someone reads this and goes 'OMG Incest.' And I haven't warned them. Little ole' me get's the boot. So…to save my bum from getting the boot, there is 'sister' and when I say sister I mean…not really sister but sister by name sister action. **

**Did you follow me? Good. If not…I apologise for being a bit confuzzling. :P**

**Ok and a little note for M.P:**

_M.P This is my final goodbye to you. So I hope you enjoy it. :P_

**Dedicated to ****Emerald Tranquillity**

**ON WITH THE SHOW :D**

**XX**

**Chapter 20**

'_Galinda Upland…' She began,_

'_I love you.'_

_Galinda Didn't say a word._

It was amazing, the three words Galinda had longed to hear from the green girl, longed to speak herself were out there, hanging heavily in the air of the small room of Elphaba (Thropp) Upland. Elphaba was staring at her, eyes portraying truth and love and also fear. Fear that Galinda wasn't accepting the love…and then hurt. Oh she couldn't believe she was standing here, more mute then a mime and hurting her beloved when her love of her life was standing there pouring her heart out to her.

'_Say SOMETHING' _Her inner voice begged but what was she to say. _'For OZ SAKES. You really are blonde. ANYTHING is better then this idiot.' _

'Um…thanks'

'_Ok. I was wrong.'_

Both girls flinched at the mediocre and rather unemotional response. But Elphaba took the response as a good sign. At least she hadn't put her Lyndie into a coma. Elphaba stopped herself. Wait…'MY' Lyndie. Have to stop thinking like that after that sort of rejection. _'Ouch'_

Galinda was standing looking a bit like an Ozian deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. And felt like the Ozian deer after said vehicle failed to stop. Her inner thoughts weren't calming her either.

'_Hitting head against a wall here! OZ WOMAN…FIX THIS!' _

Before she could say anything else though Elphaba spoke up.

'Well…I guess I just ruined that hey?' She tried to laugh but Elphaba seemed to almost choke on the held back tears. Galinda's heart tugged painfully as she heard her love choke on her pain. The pain SHE had caused. How could she do that to the girl she loved.

'Oh Elphie I'm so sorry. I was just so caught. I've been waiting for you to say this for so long and now I'm just so…happy. I couldn't find the right words. I'm so sorry for hurting you like this.' Galinda fired off her response in quick succession trying to keep from hurting Elphaba any more then she already had. Elphaba though had expected a different response.

'No Galinda, it's not your fault. I should never have….

Wait…

What?'

Galinda giggled at Elphaba's now rather similar expression of 'deer-in-headlights' as her words finally sunk in.

'You…you mean…you…'

'I love you too my Elphie.'

Both girls were grinning bigger then you could imagine. Their smiles were radiant, almost blinding in it's happiness. Years of pent up emotions were finally set free and both girls understood that they were free to love one another. But, they had yet to move. Both seemed to be stuck as if in cement shoes and neither one dared move first even though Elphaba was still only an arms length away…leaning against her door.

'_Oh Oz. First we couldn't say anything, now we're not moving! Is this relationship ever going to move past a mere 'Hi' and shuffle three feet?' _

Galinda, grudgingly, agreed with her inner voice. She was being ridiculous. For Oz sakes. The girl of her dream has just said she loved her. She had replied back. And here they were grinning like a pack of love sick teenagers (which they were but that's minor detail) and refused to move. Well…not today. Not this Upland. Galinda's eyes had somehow shifted to the floor during her inner pep talk. She stood up straight, willing the courage to cross that small distance, looked up and got the surprise of her life. Elphaba was standing mere inches away, looking into her eyes.

And then…

Her lips were upon Galinda's.

XX

Elphaba's lips against her own were tentative, soft and very gentle. There was almost no real connection, they were just lightly pressing against Galinda's and then…gone. Elphaba pulled back, noting the way her eyes had fluttered shut without her knowledge and she noticed that Galinda's eyes had also closed. The thrill she had felt, that had raced through her system, had been nothing like the thrill Sarah had given her. This thrill, this one shot to the core of her being. And Elphaba craved that electric thrill once more.

Galinda had not realised her eyes had closed on the contact of Elphaba's gentle lips. But she did realise the breathless thrill it gave her. And she needed…wanted…craved more. When Elphaba backed away Galinda's eyes shot open and without thinking, she reached up, her hand wrapping around the back of Elphaba's neck and bringing her lips crashing down onto hers. Desperation and hunger forcing her lips to move roughly against Elphaba's.

Elphaba felt a jolt, stronger then before run down her spine and in a moment of pure lust, felt all thoughts, all control disappear. A breathless gasp escaped her lips as Galinda whimpered.

'Oh…Elphie' and Elphaba was lost. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of Galinda's shirt before rolling her over and pushing her against the door Elphaba was merely inches from before. The thud of Galinda's back meeting the wood just added to both girls passion and hands seemed to move of their own accord. 'Elphie' Galinda whimpered once more, and Elphaba's eyes snapped to Galinda's. The flames…the need shinning through those deep ocean blue eyes, Elphaba was sure. Galinda wanted her.

Elphaba's mouth descended down her neck to find the racing pulse point, Galinda's deep, ragged breaths causing each whimper or moan to shudder. Elphaba felt heat travel her body. She'd longed to run her fingers through the golden locks, to taste those strawberry lips, feel the smooth skin that no one else was allowed to touch.

'Galinda…I've always loved you.' Elphaba whispered heavily, her mouth moving deadly close to Galinda's ear. 'I've always wanted…to feel you.' And with that, Elphaba dipped her head and brought Galinda's ear into her mouth. The move was unexpected and caused heat to coil in Galinda's stomach, a moan rupturing forth from deep inside. Her head lolling back to hit the wood softly, Galinda offered her entire neck to Elphaba's wandering tongue. Elphaba swept her tongue in small little circles all over the salty, sweet skin. Dipping lower, and lower until the top of Galinda's dress stopped her movement.

'Please Elphie…don't stop.' And in that moment. Elphaba realised she couldn't.

'Come with me my sweet' and offering her hand, Elphaba felt that familiar tingle, that one calming reassurance that this was right. That this was what she deserved after so many years of being tormented and lost. Walking slowly, both had seemed to lose that animalistic need and developed a more passionate calm. Reaching Elphaba's bed, Galinda had a moment of fleeting worry and Elphaba saw it in her eyes.

'It's ok my girl. We'll take it slow. There's just you, and me.' And slowly, Elphaba lowered her precious girl onto the bed, falling gently on top of her as she did.

The feeling of Elphaba's almost weightless form pushing into her hypersensitive skin, caused Galinda to feel almost overwhelmed as the pleasure began to resurface. Elphaba's mouth reacquainted itself with her own and sensually, their tongues met in their first real embrace. A gasp allowed Galinda greater access to Elphaba's mouth and the girls began to subconsciously move against one another.

'Oh Oz, Galinda' Elphaba gasped and in a moment of blinding arousal, reached up and grasped Galinda's wrists, pinning her to the bed. The closer proximity and more dominating position made Galinda arch her back and cry out.

'More' she whimpered and Elphaba released her arms to help remove Galinda of her clothes. The shirt slid slowly from Galinda's shoulders, Elphaba's palms grazing over her chest and shoulders as she pushed the thin material off. With a kiss to the delicate skin, Elphaba descended slowly, her mouth moving to the waistband of Galinda's skirt before slowly pushing the material down. Galinda lay on the bed, her undergarments only showing as Elphaba sat up and began removing her own.

'No' Galinda whispered. 'please…let me' And before Elphaba could speak, a soft pale hand had moved to the thin line of emerald skin showing beneath the hem of her shirt, and moved up slowly.

In a moment of almost desperation, Elphaba's hands quickly fumbled over the buttons of the black shirt, trying to remove the stubborn and now rather heavy material from her way. Galinda giggled and her other hand reached out to touch Elphaba's.

'Calm my love.' They shared a moment of peace as they gazed into each others eyes, Galinda leant up and pecked Elphaba softly on the lips as her hands removed the buttons and divested Elphaba of her shirt. Her skirt, without Elphaba's knowledge of the event, joined the other clothes on the floor a short moment later.

Lying back down, Galinda pulled Elphaba with her so she was now straddling the almost naked blonde.

'Please…Elphie.' And as if to accentuate her need, Galinda's hips began to roll up into Elphaba's craving the contact she desired.

Elphaba lowered her top half to Galinda's and slowly ran her hands down the exposed stomach softly, the smooth skin jumped at the touch and Elphaba gasped softly at the feel. She had so much control over this woman…over her precious girl. Leaning down to kiss her, Elphaba slowly and sensuously undid Galinda's bra, leaving the girl fully exposed and breathing heavily. She was gorgeous and only for Elphaba's eyes. The creamy skin, the soft peaks…only for Elphaba. Her hands slowly moved, caressing and exploring every expanse of skin. Every inch of her girl, causing Galinda's eyes to flutter shut and her breathing to increase.

'You're…everything Galinda. Not perfect, because perfection isn't everything. You're my whole world. You're my beauty, my gorgeous, sweet girl, My Protector. And I love you…for everything you are.'

'Elphie…' And the two met once more in a soft, gentle kiss reinstating everything that was right, and every reason why they loved each other. Galinda's hands removed Elphaba's bra and snuck down to her panties before Elphaba stopped her wandering hand with a playful scowl.

'My love…you must be patient. Tonight…it's all about you.' Elphaba allowed Galinda to remove her underwear but nothing else. She was adamant. Tonight was showing Galinda how much she loved her.

Elphaba's tongue moved in small, sinful circles across Galinda's stomach as they

moved slowly towards her need.

'Please' The beg was soft, gentle and Elphaba almost broke at the sound of it. She was nervous, very nervous and so was Galinda. But they were going to do this together. It would be alright. Removing the material barrier between them, Elphaba reached up and stroked Galinda's cheek softly. Looking into her eyes she gave her a silent promise that she'd never hurt her, never leave her.

'I'm right here Lyndie. Always.' And with the nod from her love, Elphaba's hand moved to the one place no one else was ever going to go. This was the only part of Galinda Elphaba was allowed to see. This was special and the beauty behind it allowed Elphaba to let one tear escape. This, was everything. Everything they'd ever become. Everything they'd grown up together for. This was them. Their moment.

The heat, the wet heat that was waiting for Elphaba surprised her and sent a bigger wave of heat through her own veins. She took Galinda in her arms and gave her every part of herself. Entering slowly, they broke the barrier together and though Galinda cried out softly at first, the pain left and was replaced by intense pleasure. Galinda's cries became passionate, desperate and finally, release, as Elphaba followed Galinda's every pleas and cries until they both collapsed. New lovers, and closer then ever before.

XX

'Elphie, what do we tell Momsie?' Galinda asked, snuggling in closer to Elphaba's side. Their still naked bodies tingled at the contact.

'What do we tell father?' Elphaba pointed out running her hands in soft circles over Galinda's sheet-clad back.

'Do you think we should tell them anything?' The worry in Galinda's voice made Elphaba look down.

'You're afraid they'll hate us.' It wasn't a question, but a statement. A point that both girls felt and feared. Galinda only nodded. Elphaba sighed, deep in thought for a moment. 'Lyndie, we can't hide this from them. Maybe others…but not our parents.' Galinda sat up.

'That's just the thing Elphie. OUR parents. We're sisters. It's…'

'Wrong.' Elphaba finished, her heart tugging painfully. This, surely all this wasn't wrong. What she felt. What she needed. This love couldn't be wrong.

'We need to tell Momsie and Popsicle don't we?' Galinda said again with defeat in her voice. And although the situation wasn't the least bit funny, Elphaba smirked at her love.

'Yes my sweet. But don't worry about that for now. Sleep and we'll discuss this more later.'

Galinda leant in and kissed Elphaba softly on the lips before snuggling back down against Elphaba's side. Her eyes closed, but her brain still raced. When she finally felt Elphaba's breathing deepen and knew she was asleep, Galinda too finally gave in to the call of slumber, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XX

*beep, beep, beep, beep.*

'Momsie turn it off. I'm not going to school today. I'm on holidays.' A chuckle from the foot of her bed made Galinda open her eyes. Elphaba was standing there, already dressed looking at Galinda sweetly.

'Good morning my sweet. Sleep well?'

Galinda nodded but groaned.

'Oz Elphie why is your alarm going off so early?'

'Because my sweet I have classes…and Sara will be here soon to take me to classes and show you around so wakey wakey rise and shine.'

Galinda huffed but did as she was told, going into the bathroom only to re-appear fifteen minutes later looking like she had been awake for hours.

'How do you do that?' Elphaba asked amazed

'A magician never reveals her secrets Elphie. You should know that.' Galinda teased, winking at the confused girl. Before Elphaba could reply though, a knock at the door sounded.

'Good morning sunshine's, the earth say's hello' Sara said, bounding through the door. Her morning mood so peppy like normal and it still made Elphaba groan.

'Oz Sara could you be any more cheerful?'

'Oh Come on Elphie…be happy!' Galinda replied, her own bubbly personality in the early morning a constant reminder to Elphaba why she put up with Sara's rather loud morning behaviour.

'Oz you two are alike.' Elphaba retorted to which Galinda and Sara looked at each other. And giggled.'

'What do you mean? We're nothing alike.' They said together before grinning big, showing their teeth then falling into a fit of giggles. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

'_Oz now I'm in trouble. Two Galinda's at once. Lurline hear my prayer…_

_Thanks for sending both to me.' _

'Come on dinkus and dorkus. Out to breakfast.' Elphaba ushered both girls out of the room chuckling as the two were now arguing about which one was dinkus and dorkus.

The early morning allowed the girls to eat breakfast in the mess hall without too much commotion. It was the way Elphaba and Sara get so much talking done without having to worry about which wizard will throw the first magic ball or make a spell explode in the food. Or which witch is which when they change persona and start imitating your friend or even you. Food time is always fun in a magic school, much to Galinda's disappointment when she found it was really only herself, Elphaba and Sara plus another girl and two boys in the mess hall. She wanted to be in a magical food fight. Elphaba rolled her eyes playfully and promised her that magical porridge doesn't come out of clothes or hair. Galinda suddenly was glad there wasn't anyone in the mess hall.

They shared an uneventful and rather playful breakfast. Both Galinda and Sara seemed to have put the events of yesterday far behind them, acting almost like Best friends. They laughed and shared stories and, much to Elphaba's horror, Galinda shared little Elphie stories. Not the very personal ones of course, but personal enough. Elphaba smiled at the glow on Galinda's face as she animatedly told the stories and she reached under the table to grab her hand. Galinda didn't seem to react to the contact from Sara's point of view, who couldn't see Elphaba's hand. But Elphaba saw her muscles jump in her arm and heard Galinda's breath hitch at the touch. She couldn't hold back a small smile at that.

At the end of breakfast Elphaba stood and smiled at Galinda.

'Now Sara will take good care of you today. I should be back at my room by about two today ok? I'm sure you and Sara can find a few things to do to occupy yourselves. Have fun Lyndie.' Elphaba brushed her hand against Galinda's softly. The touch barely noticeable…except to an eagle eye 'empath in training' like Sara, who smiled but didn't say anything.

'Bye Elphie.' Galinda said softly but a little sadly, feeling the distance already. Sara sensed that too.

'Bye Envy. We'll be right. Have fun.' The two waved to Elphaba until she rounded the corner before looking at each other. 'Alright Kid. Spill it.'

Galinda was a little confused.

'Spill what?'

Sara grabbed Galinda's hand and led her out the doors to the elevator. She would talk to Galinda in her room. In the elevator though, Sara turned around to Galinda and looked at her with an almost predator smirk on her face. Galinda was a little nervous.

'Where are we going Sara?'

'I'm going to show you round the school but we need to stop off at my room first if that's ok?' Galinda nodded but was still a bit nervous about the grin Sara had.

Once in the room Sara shut the door and spun on her heels to face Galinda.

'Ok kid out with it now. I'm an Empath in training. Well…I'm a scar empath but, I can still feel. What's going on between you and Elphaba?'

Galinda sighed. _'Guess we're not going to keep this as big a secret as we thought huh?' _

XX

**Ta da! Grumbello's finally written a chapter worth the whole M rating in this thing. How the mighty have fallen, how the weak have prevailed, how the sky has fallen. :P Etc…etc.**

**Was it ok? It was my first…(don't make that anything other then what I intend it to mean) so I'm not quite sure how it turned out. **

**I enjoyed this chapter too. It has been approximately a month in the making believe it or not. *hangs head in shame* I am terrible. *sigh***

**Anyway.  
****Here you are my wonderful readers who are hopefully still reading.  
****I love you all my friends  
****Thanks for the support  
****I'm still going promise. Just very, very slowly.  
****Stay safe everyone**

**Grumbello**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't have a lot to say today (shock I know) all I want to say is thank you so much to everyone, including those who added my story into their alerts or favourites or who added me as a writer. You're all so sweet. I should have said something earlier but...forgot...*shakes head* Terrible person. **

**This is dedicated to my girl. I love her dearly, she has helped me through so much already and I hope I can help her through her own trials as well. **

**Enjoy my friends**

XX

Chapter 21:

_'Guess we're not going to keep this as big a secret as we thought huh?'_

'What's an Empath?' Galinda questioned but Sara shook her head.

'Nuh uh blondie, good try but not good enough. I will share _that_ with you after you share _this_ with me.'

Galinda groaned, this was not going well at all.

'Fine Sara...but first you need to tell me how much you know.'

This sparing back and forth was getting a bit confusing and Sara, with a shake of her head, muttered about needing a heavy drink to even crack the surface of this conversation. With an overly dramatic sigh, Sara flopped down on the bed and motioned for Galinda to do something similar in any of the available surfaces.

Sara's room was similar to Elphaba's, except there was a view overlooking an ocean.

_'Where the hell did that ocean come from? We're no where NEAR an ocean.' _Galinda was amazed and Sara was looking at her in a mixture of amusement and joy.

'Yep, she's a real looker. Took the school four months to create it.'

'They created an ocean out the back of the school!' Galinda exclaimed wide eyed. Sara chuckled.

'Darlin' we may be a school of magicians but even we're not that good.' Galinda looked at her confused and Sara laughed again 'The window Blondie, I'm talking about the window.'

'The window?' Galinda walked closer and touched it. Sara smiled.

'Listen we're getting WAY off track.'

'Why doesn't Elphaba have one of these windows?'

'She didn't want one.'

'So everyone has one of these?'

'Yep'

'How do they work?'

'I don't know...magic...look can we get onto the real topic at hand?'

'Do you get to pick the view?'

'Yes...but...'

'Oh does it change depending on the seasons?'

'Yes...but really we...'

'So the water's going to freeze in winter?'

'No it's not that cold here...honestly we need to...'

'Oh that's right. What if you want to change scenes?'

'We just do that ourselves...Galinda I need...'

'Oh how?'

'There's a button...now please will you...'

'Oh my goodness where?'

'On the wall...Galinda really...'

'Is this it?'

'YES NOW WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION!'

'Ok ok...no need to shout.'

'Goodness it's like extracting a tooth with you. You're avoiding the conversation and are bloody good at it too. Now sit down and...will you stop touching that!'

'Look, it's a forest with a little baby deer.' Galinda giggled pushing the small black button that was well concealed against the window pane behind the curtain.

'Hey! I enjoyed that sea view. Change it back.'

'I don't know how..I think there are too many backgrounds.'

'You wonder why? It's the freakin' world.' With a sigh Sara reached up to the black button and held it down. There was a series of clicks and the window disappeared before reappearing, the sea instantly back in place.

'How did you...'

'Reset button. I liked the scene the window came with...so sue me.' Walking back to her bed with a huff Sara cried out over her shoulder 'DON'T...touch it again.' And Galinda's wandering hand halted mid movement and sheepishly she turned from the magic window.

'So, what were we talking about?'

'You and green bean.' Galinda frowned at the name. 'Ok not liking the name huh?...um...green frog. No? Broccoli? Asparagus? Artichoke, Green tree? Veggie girl, Tall dark and greensome, Green girl? Come on Blondie I need a name here. What else is green? Oh...grassy? No?'

'Goodness Sara do you ever just call her Elphaba?' Sara snorted.

'Why in Oz would I do that? Look she doesn't mind green girl.'

'Fine, as long as she's alright with it.'

'As if I'm not convinced about you two already, this has just proven it. So spill it sweet cheeks. What's with you and green girl?'

Galinda sighed and sat down on the armchair in the centre of the room.

'Elphie and I have been sisters for years but we weren't always sisters. She was adopted into my family at a very young age and we've spent almost ten years growing up together. From the moment we met, I knew she was someone special but I didn't know how much at the time. Slowly as the years went on I began to get more and more attached to my Elphie. We would do almost anything together. But then the feelings began and it sent us both into some dark times. Elphaba got so lost and confused that she shut herself away and when I resorted to blaming myself I ended up lost as well. We were so confused...how could we like each other? We're sisters, it's wrong. But we did and that just made things harder. To make matters even worse we didn't know the other cared. We spent years avoiding the real tension and attraction underneath the surface and got distant. Then just as soon as things seemed alright she ends up in a coma. It took her a long time to remember just who she was and that brought through some shocking terrible tales of her past...and some shocking feelings between us. It was then Elphaba had to come here to re-establish her powers and because of me...stay away. But she fought for us, and that's why I'm here now, visiting. I was so lost without her and then...seeing her with you made me so hurt. She then realised just how important I was...and kissed me.'

Galinda blushed at this point and the rush of memories bought back a flood of emotions that caused Galinda's body to heat and her centre to throb annoyingly in remembrance. Sara felt the rush of emotions and tried desperately to bite back the knowing smile. She may want details but...not all the details.

'Now I'm sitting in your room, playing with your window and telling you this story.'

Sara nodded as she watched Galinda get redder, waiting for Sara's judgement to pass.

'An Empath, a person who can feel other people's emotions. There are non magical empath's who just seem to understand when someone is feeling upset they need to be alone, or when someone's angry they want to punch something.' Galinda nodded in understanding. 'But magical empath's such as myself and Elphaba, are able to increase that understanding. We can actually learn to tap into peoples emotions and depending on our talents react accordingly.'

'So...you're a scar witch right?' Sara nodded. 'And Elphie's a...um...a...damn what was she?'

Sara smiled.

'Elphaba's an Empathy Witch'

'Oh that's right...she converts the emotions of others into a pure raw energy and can help them that way right?

Sara nodded, 'that's right Blondie.'

'And you...now I've been told about this...you...heal people. Scar Witch.'

'Ding, ding, ding Blondie. Come on now, no more about empath's...let's go see your gal at work.'

Ignoring the heavy blush on Galinda's face, Sara grabbed her by the hand and yanked her out into the hallway, heading off into the direction of Elphaba's empath class.

XX

'Elphaba...concentrate...what am I feeling?' Elphaba looked at Taylor as if she was glaring at him.

'Um...something about frustration...kids being distracting...'

'Good Elphaba good. You're getting there. We just need to make it easier for you to feel peoples emotions without looking like you're about to kill them. I think then all you'll be able to feel is fear.' Taylor chuckled. 'You are correct, the boys down the back are planning on doing some rather interesting things to the school chameleon and I really would rather not spend days looking for a creature that can turn invisible thank you very much. So if you'll excuse me.'

With a blink Taylor was gone and instantly standing over the snickering boys who were fiddling with the lock on the creatures cage.

Elphaba sat back in her chair happy to have the momentary break from reading. She'd been trying all morning but had not been able to do it as easily as the rest of the class. On top of that, it seemed that empathy was almost like a form of mind reading for the advanced. Taylor could not only tell you what you were feeling but why, the name of the person who was causing it and the day it happened. Scary.

Thinking over her progress though Elphaba suddenly felt a bubbly feeling enter her and instantly looked up at the door. It was closed...but the feeling grew and then she could almost hear the thoughts _'Elphaba's in there. I can't wait to see her in her element.'_ Though the words were never spoken. That was a little creepy but Elphaba didn't dwell on the situation. Instead she got excited...Lyndie was coming.

As if called, the door opened to find a curious Galinda and a rather smirky looking Sara. Empath or not, Elphaba could tell instantly that Sara had found out something rather fun and that inevitably meant that Elphaba was going to get tormented.

'Elphie!' Galinda bubbled and made her way over to Elphaba who looked equally as happy to see the blonde.

'Hey Envy, just taking your blonde girl around to see the sights but number one stop had to be you, ain't that right blondie?' Both Galinda and Elphaba blushed at Sara's rather lax announcement of their relationship.

'I missed you too Sara.' Elphaba shot back with a chuckle.

'What are you doing Elphie?' Galinda asked looking around the room at the very sparse amount of students and, seemingly, lack of teacher. Speak of the devil.

'Hello Sara.' Galinda jumped out of her skin when a man instantly appeared beside her. Sara chuckled at her new friend.

'Hi Taylor. Just taking Elphaba's misses to see the sights.'

Taylor glanced at Elphaba quickly then smirked in understanding.

'Well nice to meet you Ms. Upland. I must say, it's nice to finally put a face to the name.' Galinda blushed.

'Elphie's been talking about me?' He chuckled

'Not so much talking my dear, as thinking.'

'Thanks very much Taylor...don't you have a class to teach?' Elphaba retorted highly embarrassed. Taylor laughed.

'Mmm...you're right.' Standing in the front of the class he clapped his hands. 'Everyone in their seats. Come now Miss Upland don't dawdle. That's right. You too Ms. Sara. In that chair right there. BOYS...move your toosh and sit. Alright class, today we're going to learn about our ABC's.'

'Ok...ok...' Elphaba groaned, 'Oz...you're so melodramatic.' Taylor winked at Galinda.

'When you come to be my age you learn a few things or two about being a bit more...relaxed in life. You should take a leaf out of my book dear girl.' And with a flourish, Taylor vanished once more.

'Where'd he go?' Galinda asked, scanning the room for the theatrical teacher.

'I believe that's his way of saying 'class dismissed.'' Elphaba supplied, laughing when a voice boomed 'CORRECT ELPHABA' from nowhere.

XX

Elphaba had to hurry off to Yoga class which she knew for a fact Galinda wouldn't really want to sit and watch, so she got Sara to take Galinda out into the grounds to see the gardens. When Galinda heard this she seemed a bit confused again.

'But Elphie, this place is just a building in the main streets of the Emerald City. There is no gardens out back.' Elphaba smirked at Sara.

'I'm late, you fill in this one.'

'OH BUT I'VE ANSWERED THEM ALL!' Sara yelled down the corridor to a chuckling, retreating Elphaba.

'Oz I feel like I'm always confused in this place.' Galinda sighed as Sara laughed.

'You do get used to it trust me.'

'She's right' Said Taylor, popping in just in time to open the door out of the corridor for them.

'Oh Oz. Must you?' Sara queried. 'Aren't you meant to be in class?' Taylor chuckled.

'Who said I wasn't?' And then disappeared again.

'Ignore him Blondie, that's just what he does to the newbies in this place.'

'He's very talented.'

'SHHH...don't let him hear you say...'

'THANK YOU' boomed his voice

'That...damn there'll be no living with him now.' Sara chuckled, holding open one final set of doors.

'So...I ask again...how can there be gardens if we're in the middle of the Emerald...' Galinda trailed off as she finally took in the sights around her. Instead of a small alleyway out the back with a large dumpster and empty cardboard boxes like all the other buildings in the E.C, this one was filled with large pine trees, huge Ozian flower beds filled with Gilkin roses and munchkin daisies. There was even a hedge maze lined with poppies.

'Oh my Oz.' She breathed and looked at Sara questioningly. 'How...'

'I swear, you'd think people would understand a magic school can do these sorts of things but the questions are always the same.' Sara quipped with a smile and Galinda chuckled.

As they walked through the hedge maze, they held chats about things like what happened at the school, most enjoyable class and then finally back to Elphaba and Galinda's relationship.

'So...tell me more about you and Elphaba.'

'What do you want to know?' Galinda asked, bending down to smell the pink Gilkin rose. A favourite of hers.

'How do you think it's going to work? What with your parents and all.' A momentary look of fear passed over Galinda's face before it disappeared. Though Sara could feel it, she kept silent.

'It is frightening to think about telling my...our...parents but we must sooner or later. This isn't something we can hide very well living under the same roof. But I stand by my love for her.'

'What do you mean?' Sara asked, and was surprised to see Galinda stop and take a deep breath before starting.

'Relationships are never easy. There's always someone who disapproves of your love for someone else. Parent's watch over their daughters as every boy can be a threat, mothers watch over their sons as any girl is taking their affections from them. And then you have us, the strange ones. Ones who don't belong in the natural world. The homosexuals, the weird ones.'

The bitterness was clear, so clear Sara felt like she had a bad taste in her mouth.

'I know that my relationship with Elphie will never be one hundred percent approved. People will look down on us, think badly of us. But my love for her is so strong, that I'm willing to do anything for her. She's my angel, I'm willing to die for her if I have to. And I believe that no matter how strange this relationship, we can get through it.'

Sara was in awe, even she had wrongfully misinterpreted the love these two had for one another.

'You really love her don't you?' She asked almost lost for words and smiled as a happy grin crossed Galinda features and a dazed look clouded her eyes.

'Yes.' She whispered into the pink and green tinged rose

'With all my heart.'

XX

**So there is another chapter for the people who I adore so much. :) I am sorry for the long delays again. But I can't say it won't happen again. You all know me so well now and don't even expect a fast update any way :P You're all such wonderful people. Thanks so very much.**

**Hope you enjoyed my latest instalment.**

**Stay safe friends**

**Grumbello**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have some things I need to say...but don't I always? And like always, it's often not really that important but I like to say it anyway :P I have been told by DesktopDuck that Sara has changed. I think DesktopDuck has a valid point...Sara's gone from cool headed, formal speaking Sara to a brooklyn sounding girl. At least...I have to take their word for it...I don't know what brooklyn people sound like...so the explanation for that will be in here. It's not a great one but I couldn't be bothered going back and changing the way Sara spoke because damn that girl spoke a lot and be buggered if I could go through it all :P **

**I also know I have been absent for way too long. That has been as much a bother for me as for you guys. I'd go to write something and be stuck. And I knew it had to be worth it. For you guys, to stick with me through one of the worst cases of writers block...well...it had to be a good thing. I had my heart broken. (no need for sympathy or anything, we all have it happen and I am now best friends with my ex. It wasn't messy in the slightest.) But because of that I couldn't write love. It was like trying to write about the land when you're a fish. Ok...bad analogy :P **

**Anyway, I have met a girl...a gorgeous girl. Sammichbatch. She has brought my world into focus again and with me madly in love...well...love became a thing for our two wonderful little witches. **

**This chapter has been more then a couple of months in the making. Any mistakes are mine. I won't have another chapter up for you next week (I don't think...but anything's possible) so don't hold your breath. But I owe you guys one :)**

**I am grateful for all you wonderful people out there**

**You're all truly this girls friend. :)**

**Enjoy that which is not mine to own *shakes fist at law***

**XX**

Chapter

_'You really love her don't you?' She asked almost lost for words and smiled as a happy grin crossed Galinda features and a dazed look clouded her eyes._

_'Yes.' She whispered into the pink and green tinged rose_

_'With all my heart.'_

XX

Since the trip to the rose garden outside, Galinda had been lost in thought and it began to worry Sara. After the third time Galinda almost ran into a wall, Sara decided she'd had enough.

'Oz Galinda...what's on your mind? That's the third time I've had to pull you away from a smooshed face'

Galinda offered up a watery smile and Sara knew that something was really eating away at the blonde girl.

'It's nothing Sara, honestly. I'm just...I have to leave tomorrow. It's my last day here and then I have to go back home and as much as I love my mother and father, my home is here with Elphie.'

'Here? You'd call this dump a home?'

'Sara!' Suddenly Taylor appeared, a mock scowl on his face and his hands on his hips. 'You love it here and this is not a dump...although we do want to renovate the downstairs floor to a more underwater theme, and the upstairs bathrooms need more light, and don't go near the fifth floor spells classroom...we...had an incident whilst learning how to deactivate bombs with spells. Let's just say, chanting "bomb stop ticking! BOMB STOP TICKING!" whilst running around the room and getting louder does NOT work...what was I saying?'

Galinda and Sara looked incredulously at Taylor for a couple of seconds before bursting out into laughter.

'What's so funny?' Elphaba rounded the corner with a smile on her face. 'Taylor! I thought you were in spells class.' To Elphaba's surprise the two girls burst out into a new peal of laughter whilst Taylor almost seemed to blush.

'Uh...yeah well...we've...cancelled for today.' Taylor seemed almost sheepish. 'Incident with a bomb'

Elphaba looked concerned. 'A bomb!'

'Yeah...you know...bomb squad. Every magic school has one.'

'What on Oz for?'

'Uh...kicks?' Taylor laughed. 'Elphaba relax...no one was hurt...except the floor...and a wall...and a window...'

Elphaba glared. 'Anything else?'

'a part of the roof...and a couple of desks...'

Elphaba stared pointedly at Taylor.

'a lamp...and two chairs...'

'Is that it?'

'I think that's it...yeah...that's it. Nothing bad'

Galinda and Sara were leaning against the wall gasping for air as Elphaba glared at Taylor. 'And now I'm needed...uh...in the staff-room' Taylor vanished with a wink.

'We don't have a staff-room!' Sara yelled but Taylor didn't take the bait.

Grinning like the mouse that ate the cheese, Sara turned to Elphaba. 'Oh green girl, you certainly make a party fun'

Elphaba chuckled 'Thank you your royal pain, I try'

'Oooh hear that Blondie? I'm of royalty now.'

Galinda laughed. 'Now you've done it Elphie.'

Elphaba pretended to groan. 'Oz Sara don't let it get to your head.'

Sara beamed. 'Wouldn't dream of it green girl. What do you say Galinda...feeling better?' Galinda's eyes went wide and she shook her head mouthing the word no, but it was too late. Elphaba rounded on the small girl eyes filled with worry.

'You aren't feeling well? What's wrong? Why didn't you tell me...more to the point...' Elphaba rounded on Sara '...why didn't YOU tell me!'

Sara's hands went up in defence. 'Woah green girl, take a breath. She's not sick she's just feeling a little down. You were in class, and she only JUST told me.' Elphaba spun back around to Galinda, worry once again soaking her features.

'Elphie, it's nothing I swear. We can talk about it later.'

'Galinda if there was something upsetting you, you should have told me. I know I had to leave rather suddenly after what we did last night...'

'WOAH LALALALALALALALALALA!' Sara clapped her hands over her ears. 'TOO...MUCH...INFORMATION...' Elphaba pulled her hands down

'Sara, you're yelling.'

'Oh sorry.'

'...Galinda talk to me.'

Galinda took Elphaba's hand and turned to Sara. 'We're just gonna go for a walk in the rose garden Sara, do you mind?'

'Not at all...I...uh...needed to get to class anyway.' Elphaba went to point out that Sara didn't have class till later that afternoon. But decided to give her friend the out. 'See you round Blondie...green girl.' And with that, Sara walked through the wall opposite them.

'Elphie...how...'

'Don't ask...I tried once...let's just say I am not meant to walk through walls, brick plus face equals a lot of pain and Sara in hysterics.' With a chuckle, Elphaba open the doors to the garden and escorted Galinda through.

'Come on Elphie...' Galinda said, linking their hands together. 'Let's sit over on that bench and I'll explain'

XX

'Sara! Come here often?' Taylor appeared suddenly next to the quiet girl who was standing, looking out over the rose garden on the fourth floor. She could just make out a little pair of girls sitting on a bench in the centre of the garden but she didn't need details to know who they were. Before Taylor appeared she has been thinking of the possible life she could have had with Elphaba if the short Blonde hadn't come interrupted. Although she never got far. Looking at the two of them now, Sara knew that what they had was deeply ingrained in their hearts and souls. Elphaba and Galinda hadn't just fallen in love, they'd been in love for years. Sara never had a chance. She knew she'd been acting out...her desperation to fill the ache in her heart left her almost too cheery. It was in the way she spoke, words like 'Darlin'' and 'ain't' and 'Blondie'...but it kept her mind off of things.. almost. Taking on this new personality helped Sara deny the fact that there was ever anything emotionally attached to Elphaba. Besides, she rather enjoyed the casual banter that occurred now between the three of them.

When Taylor popped in beside her it reminded her of what the real issue was. Blondie was leaving tomorrow, which meant that the huge wall that had been placed between Sara and Elphaba was starting to crack and crumble so that by the time the little girl was on her way home, there was no wall between them any more. This was more frightening then anything Sara has had to face before. There was no denying to herself that she still wanted the green girl but with Galinda here it was so easy to deny those feelings. She really did like the blonde girl and the thought of hurting her was out of the question but every second she kept Galinda happy, made Sara feel pain.

'Ah young love, it's hard isn't it Sara?' She'd almost forgotten he was there.

'I...I don't know what you mean Taylor.'

He laughed

'Please Sara, why do you kids always act the fool?'

She sighed. 'I know she's out of bounds but I can't stop wanting.'

'Sara, let me tell you a story about my past.'

'You mean when dinosaurs roamed the earth?' Sara grinned.

'Ha..haha...ha...that's...never been said before. Look...I fell in love with this beautiful girl. She was amazing. We were the best of friends, but she had someone else. I thought I'd never love again. Then my wife popped into my life...literally. It was a miscast. She was meant to appear in her classroom...instead, she appeared on my lap.'

'You're saying my girl will appear on my lap?'

Taylor chuckled. 'Maybe. I'm saying you'll love again. But you might never have a friend like you have in Elphaba.' And without warning, Taylor had vanished once again.

Sara knew, looking over the two girls again as they kissed, that Taylor was right. Though it would hurt for a while, she would rather lose this love, then lose her friends.

XX

Galinda took firm grip of her love's hand as they walked back out the double doors to the rose garden. The shimmering roof reminded Galinda that to the outside world this appeared to be nothing more then a dirty back alley way in the Emerald City and that gave the blonde the feeling of security. No one could see into their little world...it was just them. Elphaba still had a look of worry on her hawk like features and no matter how much Galinda smiled at her, Elphaba wouldn't budge.

'Elphie sweetheart, smile for me'

Elphaba sighed 'I can't, not when you aren't happy'

'Elphaba...really...I am happy.'

'Why don't I believe you?'

Galinda looked at Elphaba seriously for a moment before moving in closer and cupping her face with her palms. 'Because you care so much for me that you will let Sara tell you otherwise. I am very happy. In fact, I haven't been this happy in a long time. After last night..I haven't been this happy ever. I mean when you...'

'Ok...ok...' Elphaba's cheeks began to turn a dark Emerald colour as a blush rose on her face. 'We don't need to discuss the full details just yet darling.'

Chuckling Galinda turned around and looked at the rose garden around them 'Just look at where we are Elphie. My Oz, it's so gorgeous. How could I not be happy here?'

Looking down, Elphaba whispered 'I thought you might have been unhappy with me. I know we haven't had a chance to talk after last night. I thought maybe you...'

'Regretted it?'

With a nod, Elphaba let out a tiny sob.

'Oh Elphie...No. I am so in love with you and we made it...finally.' With a giggle Galinda pulled Elphaba's head back up. 'Oz only knows it was about time' Elphaba cracked a smile.

'So what were you upset about my sweet?'

'Leaving you tomorrow to go home. I don't want to Elphie...my home is with you.'

With a smile and a gentle kiss, Elphaba took Galinda's hand in her own.

'My home is with you too my love. But we know you can't always be here. Not for a little while at least. Go back to mother and father, go to school and do well. Come back to me and know I'll always be here waiting and then...one day...we can be together and never have to part.'

With a sniffle, Galinda looked up at Elphaba with a watery smile. 'Do you promise?'

'This...I always promise' And Elphaba brought her lips to Galinda's in a seal of a kiss.

XX

'So Pfannee was fighting with Ms. Lopangith...'

'The sports teacher?'

'Yeah...she's such an ogre...'

'Galinda! Ogres are highly intellectual creatures, that's offensive.'

'No...Elphaba she is an ogre...a real life ogre.'

'Oh..'

'Anyway, Ms. Lopangith was playing Ozball and hurled the ball at Pfannee. Well...that's the idea of the game, you catch the ball before it hit's you or else the ball turns your hair green or blue or what ever colour the offence is.'

'Riiight...'

'So Pfannee's got this bright purple hair and she starts screaming profanities and Ms. Lopangith get's all huffy and gives her a time out on the bench. It was hilarious! Pfannee with her bright purple hair and bright red face...she looked like the clowns at the Ozian Circus.'

Galinda began to giggle and though Elphaba couldn't see the hilarity in the situation, began to chuckle with her.

'What's with the giggles green girl? You'd think Blondie here was contagious.'

Elphaba laughed 'Sorta...Galinda was telling me about Ozball.'

'Ohhh...the game where you get your hair dyed different colours if you get hit by the ball?'

'Yeah...you play?'

'Hell no, I don't wanna ruin this hair.' Sara struck a pose. 'But I do support the Munchkin Mole's.'

'They actually play this game in advanced leagues?'

'Absolutely. The Munchkin Moles are the best Ozball team ever. Defending champions of the cup for three years now.''

'No way!' Taylor spoke up, actually walking in through the doors behind Sara and not just appearing. 'The Ozma Otters are the best by far. Top of the ladder four years running!'

'Yeah...from 1788 – 1791' Sara quipped back.

'So? That just means they're due for a come back.'

'Yeah...so's my grandma's hip.'

'Oh...is she still having trouble with that hip?'

'Taylor...my Grandmother could kick your little a...'

'Sara!' Elphaba exclaimed, cutting Sara off before she could swear.

'Oh, sorry green girl. Not in front of the lady.' Sara bowed to Galinda who, for her part, blushed at the attention. 'Sorry M'lady.'

'S'all right.' Galinda mumbled, face red.

'Oh, that reminds me. Elphaba, there's a letter for you here.'

'A letter? But, Galinda's the only one who sends me letters and she's here.'

'Elphie, maybe it's Momsie and popsicle.'

Elphaba took the letter that was extended in Taylor's hand. She looked over it, flipping to the back only to frown.

'No...it's not from them. The address isn't familiar. It's, sealed with a ruby emblem in wax.'

Galinda gasped softly. 'Elphie, isn't that the sign of someone important?'

Taylor grinned. 'Or the sign of someone with a red candle, a stamp and too much self love. Sorta sounds like me. But I promise you, I didn't send a letter to you. I was planning on doing that tomorrow.' With a chuckle, Taylor disappeared.

'Oh that man can be sneaky when he wants to be. And a cocky son of a …'

'Sara!' Elphaba exclaimed again. 'Stop that.'

'Sorry'

With slightly trembling fingers, Elphaba peeled the seal away from the envelope, opening the document to find a hand written letter.'

_Dear Elphaba Lucinda Fae Thropp of the Third Descending,_

_The magistrate of the Eminent have recently been told of your discovery and have managed to find your adoptive family. The Upland's were very accommodating after we announced who we were and, though by no choice of theirs, told us of your whereabouts. _

_Due to your sudden discovery of the family magic, we feel the need to inform you of your Grandfathers passing._

_Due to your Grandfather's late position, the Eminent Thropp to the Nest Harding's and Munchkinland, and his sudden passing, you are now the rightful heir to the Thropp Throne. You are the next Eminent Thropp and, by order of your father Frexspar, are hereby asked to return to Munchkinland to claim your title._

_A carriage will be waiting outside the school for you in two days. We ask you come dressed in your best clothes and prepare to meet your father, sister and brother._

_Sincerely  
The Magistrate of the Eminent _

Her eyes lost focus, she forgot to breathe, the world around her turning fuzzy and grey. Sounds became mute and she could only just see Galinda looking at her with concern, lips moving in a formation of words Elphaba couldn't hear. Her whole past, her true identity, had just revealed itself to her in the form of a couple of paragraphs, worded in cold, unforgiving mannerisms. For seventeen years she had been seeking to know her true being, and it was just given to her in no more then seventy words. The ice-cold feeling of regret sunk in her stomach and heart, spreading to wrap each membrane and cell of her being in a cold blanket. She had always wanted to know, and now she had recieved her wish, only to find she didn't want to know any more.

XX

_Galinda's POV:_

When Elphaba had turned over the envelope to see the address, I knew we were in for a surprise as her brow furrowed in confusion and uneasiness. I had suggested the letter had come from Momsie and Popsicle because apart from me, Elphaba didn't have anyone who would write to her, and I was already there. But she had confirmed with just that quirk of a brow, that it wasn't them.

'The address isn't familiar. It's, sealed with a ruby emblem in wax.' She said, voice wavering between unsure and scared.

A wax emblem seal, that just screamed importance. 'Elphie, isn't that the sign of someone important?'

But she didn't answer me. She slowly peeled the seal away from the paper and opened the document. She didn't read it aloud, but she didn't have to for Sara and I to realise that something was really wrong. Her body started to tremble and that was the first sign. Then slowly the colour drained from her face as her breathing began to heave out of control and her hands begin to curl into fists. This was the classic sign of Elphaba going into a meltdown. Something that occurred more times then I wanted to count since she lost her memory. As emotions began to overwhelm her, she would start shutting down and I knew I had to stop her.

Flying into action, whilst Sara stood there frozen in shock at the now almost undone Elphaba, I stood right in front of Elphaba's line of sight, giving her nowhere to look but at me. At first it was like she wasn't even seeing me. I didn't exist to her, and neither did anything else. She was staring straight through me as if I were a piece of glass but that didn't deter me. I began saying things in soft gentle tones but gradually grew louder as a high keening sound began to tumble from her lips. I was losing her. Grabbing her face in my hands I leaned as close as I could and began singing.

'I'm walking on Sunshine

Oh oh oh ohh

I'm walking on sunshine

Ohh oh oh ohhh

I'm walking on sunshine

Ohh oh oh ohhh

and don't it feel good'

No one can explain why singing helps someone in distress. Maybe it's because it's something that doesn't change. It is how it is written and that soothes people. (Though don't go playing screamo in someone's ear as they're having an anxiety attack because that just might do the opposite.) Maybe it's because the tunes are so simple it enters their blocked off mind even if they don't want it to. Or maybe it's because often, the songs are written by people going through exactly what we are, but what ever it is...it began to work. Elphaba's keen wail was the first to go, then her body shaking, her panting and finally her fists slowly unclenched. She looked at me, not through me, at me, and then collapsed in tears against me.

'What did this to you my love?' I whispered soothingly. But, like all other times she had gone through such an attack...she could only hiccup and close her eyes. She wouldn't talk.

_Sara's POV:_

I don't understand, I don't understand at all, and this is what had me rooted in place whilst Galinda jumped into action and Elphaba went from normal to 'off the deep end'. I'd never seen her do that before. Hell, I'd never seen anyone do that ever. And it frightened me and made me feel like shit because all I could do is watch her crumble whilst Galinda, who is shorter then me I'd like to add, and not any where near as strong as me, became Miss Hero-of-the-day.

Finally, Galinda seemed to get through to Elphaba who had stopped the wailing and was now sobbing on Galinda's shoulder and I could see that she wouldn't be in a talking mood for a long time. I could also see the piece of paper Elphaba had dropped as she had come out of her attack, it had slowly fluttered to the floor a good three meters from where she stood, two from me. I had watched it fall and, out of curiosity and consideration to her, picked it up.

Now I know all about Elphaba's past. I know that she and Galinda are 'sisters' in the sense of adoption but nothing else. I know that Elphaba had gone through some form of emotional breakdown to suffer amnesia and revert back to her age of three. I also know that she had never meet her real family. That all she can remember of them is her name...Thropp. So when I glanced down at the document in my hand and saw the words 'Eminent Thropp' I realised finally what the issue was.

Elphaba was Royal

Elphaba was going to meet her family

Elphaba wasn't ready.

Elphaba...didn't have a choice.

XX

**Ahhhh *jumps up and down excitedly* we did it, we did it...we finished another chapter FINALLY :) **

**Hope it was alright people. After months of not writing you have to give this girl a break if there were issues. But...let me know and I'll tweak and de-bug the story. I just wanted to get it out to you asap. :) Now the song used to calm Elphaba down was K_atrina and the Waves 'Walking on Sunshine'. _****One of my favorite songs. Just listen to it if you don't know it (shame on you) and I dare you to not smile or dance along to it and feel fantastic :D Oh oh...just as a bit of a thing...I don't know ELphaba's full name. I'm sure you high fandom Wicked people do...but let it go..it's all in the name of fun and I don't see my fanfic being claimed as the plot for the next wicked musical (if there was a Wicked 2) :P**

**Anyway friends**

**Stay safe now and we'll see each other real soon :)**

**Love!**

**XX**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh goodness, you know I'm not paying much attention when I post this story without a small AN to brighten my readers day...sorry guys. :P Before I thank anyone...I need to thank my Beta Ashes Fade To Dust who has been going through a tough time and has still managed to beta this chapter for me. :) Thanks Mate! Couldn't have done it without you buddy :) **

**This is just a quick message to those wonderful people who kept persisting with me and begging me to keep going. More to the point though; Sammichbatch- my lovely wife, and Gleekful Girl, this is to the both of you who pushed this chapter out of me :) But I love you all faithful readers. Thank you so much.**

**Enjoy  
Grumbello**

**XX**

**Chapter 23:**

"Blondie..." Sara trailed off, she didn't need to say much more, and she only needed Galinda's attention briefly. As the small blonde girl looked up, Sara could see the fear and worry in her eyes. "It's big."

Galinda nodded. She had been worried from the start that something to do with Elphaba's past had come back to bite them all hard on the backside. "I know" was all she said.

Elphaba suddenly straightened and moved off of Galinda's shoulders. "Elph..." Elphaba looked at Galinda with such intensity that it froze the words leaving her lips and her mind slowed to a near halt.

"It's ok, Galinda" Elphaba croaked. "I should explain shouldn't I?"

"Not until you're ready Elphaba" Sara said earnestly. But it wasn't sympathy Elphaba needed and she shook her head.

"If we waited for me to be ready we'd never hear the story." She took a deep breath and lead the two girls over to the seat. "There's a lot I still don't know. Some of it is due to loss of memory; others are just because I believe I don't want to know. But there is something I do know for certain now. My name is Elphaba Lucinda Fae Thropp of the Third Descending and I am royalty in Munchkin Land. My Grandfather, the Eminent Thropp, was ruler of Munchkin Land and the next in line needs to take over, once his funeral and brief period of mourning have passed."

"Elphie...who is next in line?" Galinda breathed anxiously, though she was certain she knew the answer to that question.

"Me." came the softest reply. "I will have a carriage arriving in two days to escort me to meet my father, brother and sister. In a week's time...I will be Eminent Thropp and will be ruler of Munchkin Land. Living with the family I've never had and leaving behind..." She couldn't continue.

"Me…it's me you're leaving behind, isn't it Elphie?"

"For a little while. But of no choice of mine my love."

But the words were of no comfort to anyone listening that day. There was no more to say, all three girls feeling a pull of deep sorrow.

XX

It had been the longest day anyone at the Academy had felt. Even the students who had never once talked to Elphaba or Sara had caught on to the gloom that was hanging around every corridor, seeping through the cracks in the bricks and the crevices that were in every wall. The gloom slid under the door and filtered into the classrooms and assisting in the spread of the dreary emotion, was Taylor.

"Okay...*sigh* class. Today...*sigh* we'll be...doing nothing. Nothing of any importance."

"Taylor...what's going on?" a young girl asked. But Taylor just sighed again and said, "The world isn't fair sometimes Rasten. Just...not fair." The class nodded in understanding and continued on with private study, leaving the head of the school to sulk in peace.

Elphaba and Galinda had spent the time together as close as possible. Knowing that tomorrow would be the day they had to say good-bye for a long time only added to the heavy weight of the depression that was pressing down on them all. They were slumped together, Sara, Galinda and Elphaba at one of the tables in the food hall, lying emotionless and flat when suddenly Sara perked up.

"I have an idea!" Neither Galinda nor Elphaba looked enthralled by this sudden brain wave but both looked at Sara, giving her the green light to pitch the idea anyway. "So you're leaving us tomorrow Blondie, and then in a weeks time, green girl is departing to be Eminent...thingy. Right?"

"Right" both girls muttered.

"Well...what if Galinda goes with you to...wherever you're going!"

"To the Nest Hardings?" Elphaba queried unimpressed with the idea. Sara nodded enthusiastically, not noticing Elphaba's dislike, or not paying attention to it.

"Yeah...great idea huh?"

"Sara for Oz's Sake! It was almost impossible for Galinda to come here, let alone live with me in Nest Hardings at my parents' house! What about her schooling?"

"Elphie...I'm still home schooled." Elphaba whirled around, her frustration not tempered in time to move between the two, she hissed at Galinda.

"And? That doesn't change anything Galinda. Think! Mother would never..." Her ranting died off as an idea came to her mind too. Sara smirked, noticing the change. Timidly, Galinda placed her hand on Elphaba's arm.

"Elph..." But once again Elphaba interrupted the small blonde.

"Galinda...I need a pen and paper! Please, it's important. Find it anywhere you can. Hurry." All traces of the frustration in her voice had vanished almost as quickly as it had arrived and with it came a sudden rush of hope. Without a time or desire to argue, Galinda caught onto the wave of hope and rushed out of the room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Green Girl?" Sara asked.

"I think I am Sara. I. Think. I. Am."

XX

"If you and Blondie..."

"...Get her mother..."

"Our mother, Elphie..."

"...To take a field trip with you green bean..."

"...She might be able to come..."

"Come where Elphie?"

"...You'll need to act fast green girl, if you want this to work."

"But Elphie, I'm not going on a field..."

"...Mother can be tough to convince though..."

"...And it's not an actual field trip..."

"...She might see it as an attempt to keep Galinda and I together..."

"...Which is not helpful to Blondie's schooling..."

"My schooling is just fine thank you very much!"

"...Maybe if I try to..."

"...Get your newly appointed father to put Galinda and..."

"...Nessa...I think that's her name...into classes together..."

"I am not going into class with someone I don't know, Elphie."

"...Your mother might just approve..."

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"

Elphaba and Sara had both been pacing back and forth in the small space that had been Elphaba's room for her time at the academy. Their train of thought was so in sync that they were finishing each other's sentences as they passed back and forth. Galinda was sitting on the bed, getting a mild headache from watching the consistent pacing. Her irritation was growing increasingly rapid as the girls were communicating about some big plan that she had no idea about. Finally, after being ignored for the fifth time, Galinda had lost all form of patience.

With the girls attention back on the small blonde, Galinda felt her irritation diminish, if only slightly.

"Thank you. Now that I have your attention, may I just ask...WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Wow Blondie...I never knew you had it in you."

"Galinda, sweetheart, I am so sorry we didn't keep you in the loop, but our minds were moving so fast we had to just think it through first. Sara and I are thinking of convincing mother...your mother...to let you come stay with me. If we tell her that it's an experience to learn about different cultures and promise that you're being kept in classes with my newest sister Nessarose...maybe she will let you come."

"You think she might let me come with you, Elphie? We don't have to be apart?"

"I can't promise you anything my sweet. But we will try."

Hope bubbled inside the small girl. This could really be happening. She could actually stay with her Elphie. Then a thought occurred.

"Elphie?"

"Hmm?"

"You said...my mother. Does...does that mean you don't want to be in this family any more?"

Elphaba's heart tore at the idea of leaving the family she had loved. Hastily walking over to Galinda, she opened her arms and allowed the small blonde to fall into the embrace.

"You listen to me my sweet, and you listen very carefully. This has been the best home I've ever been in. I was so lost as that three year old, trying to find out who I was for so long. We've been through so much together but it's all been for the better. I don't want to ever leave the family you've given me...but this sudden new family I have, well, they could be our key to this relationship. Oh my sweet girl...don't you understand? If I'm no longer your sister then that means..."

"Then that means we can be together as a couple." Galinda finished with a more optimistic tone.

In the background Sara cleared her throat.

"Hey...uh...not that I like being a buzz kill and yadda yadda yadda...but this is not the time to be all gooey "we're going to get married" emotion stuff. This is some serious Shiz we need to organize. And with Blondie here departing us in less than 24 hours, we really, REALLY need to get a move on with the plan. So...uh...chop chop." Accenting the last two words with sharp claps of her hand, Sara spun on her heels and out the door.

"Elphie...should we...um...follow her?"

"I...don't know. I think it might be a good idea."

XX

Sara had felt the inner pangs of heartache as soon as Elphaba had opened the letter in the courtyard that morning. She was still in love with the effervescent girl no matter how hard she tried to run and hide from her feelings. It wasn't just Galinda who would miss the green girl if she were to run off and be the Eminent Thropp of Munchkinland. It was out of love for Elphaba and respect for Galinda that Sara devised the plan to transfer the blonde to Elphaba's domain in Munchkinland. If Galinda was happy, and Elphaba was happy...well then that was going to have to be the best Sara could ask for. Of course, this didn't stop her from feeling the awkward moment back there in the bedroom where Elphaba and Galinda shared that love that Sara would never have with Elphaba. It was like a thick mist that was settling in Sara's lungs, slowly sucking the air out of her body and she realised she had to hit this love-fest on the head in order to survive any more of this plan. She knew there was always going to be an elephant in the room, except this elephant was only visible to Sara...and it liked to mock her with a bowler hat and poorly danced rendition of Swan Lake. "Stupid Elephant" Sara muttered as she walked out of the bedroom and into the study hall across campus, hoping that Galinda and Elphaba were following her. They needed to get away from the intimate setting of a bedroom and into a more respectful environment if Sara was to ever have peace from the sexual tension between the two girls.

"Whoa, Sara! Where are you going at the rate of knots? Someone light a fire under your seat?" Taylor's disembodied voice floated around Sara and she threw a customary glance around her before continuing to walk. "You know I hate it when you ignore me?"

"Yes...but you know I hate it when you talk to me without being visible. The way I see it...we're even."

A deep, even chuckle echoed out around her and she shivered involuntarily at the eeriness of the sound. If it had been anyone but Taylor, she would have screamed and run. Which she did the very first time he talked to her like this. Almost ran into a group of witches who were practising firework conjuring. Like Taylor constantly reminds her "...that would have been a show with flare..." "Touché my dear", and just like that Taylor appeared beside her as if he'd been walking there the entire time. "So...where are we off to?"

"We..." Sara indicated to the two girls way back who were slowly following, "are going to the study hall to..."

"To work on a letter to request Galinda be transferred to a school in Nest Hardings where..."

"You know that drives me crazy?" Sara said with a mock frown. "I mean...why the hell ask?"

"Oh...because it's fun to mess with kids' minds."

"You're a real di..."

"Dynamite...I know" Taylor said quickly, cutting Sara off.

"Yeah...that's what I was going to say." she said with a roll of the eyes.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm actually alright. I'm happy I came up with this idea. I just hope it works. They're both so much happier about the outcome of this new Eminent Thropp deal."

"How is Elphaba dealing?"

This question caught Sara off guard. She realised, with a sinking feeling, that no one had actually asked how she felt about this sudden turn of events. It seemed to be the most obvious course of action but nothing about this was obvious in the slightest. In fact, it was almost absurd.

"I...don't know. I mean, I think she's upset but not...upset. Like she's...uhm…"

"Maybe you should ask her before you guys do anything."

"Crap...you're right. Of course."

"Of course. You behave now, Ms. Sara." And like that he was gone.

"Curse you, old man!" she said to the air, shaking her fists at the ceiling as if it had been the one to frustrate her.

XX

Galinda never really got used to Taylor popping in and out without notice, and she doubted she ever would. So when he suddenly appeared next to her without so much as a 'pop' for warning, Galinda couldn't help but shriek.

"Holy OZ. What the hell was that?" Taylor groaned, clapping his hands over his ears.

"That, is what you get for scaring the be-jebus out of me, Taylor!" Galinda said, swatting at the man beside her. "Honestly!"

Chuckling, Taylor leant over and whispered something in her ear. Elphaba watched amused as Galinda giggled then said "Okay!" before winking at her and skipping off. "Byyyeeee Elphie!"

Elphaba frowned at the gradually disappearing figure of her girlfriend. Hmm...girlfriend, I don't think I'll ever get used to that word. A dreamy expression smoothed the frown on Elphaba's face and Taylor knew he was losing her without reading her thoughts. "Come back to me Elphaba. I'm losing her!" Taylor was snapping his fingers in front of Elphaba's eyes.

"Taylor! Oz, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you, kiddo."

"Is everything okay? What about? Galinda? Is it Galinda? Has something happened to..."

"Let me guess the end of that sentence. Uh...Galinda? No…nothing is wrong with Bubbles McGlee over there. I am here to talk about you."

"Me?"

"Surprise! Has anyone asked you how you're feeling about all this yet?"

"Yes...I think...well this...when I read...I know they were feeling like asking me about it. Personally I didn't notice, so how could they?"

"Fair point. I asked Sara and she had the same response and trust me...she's horrified she hasn't asked sooner. So…it's sorta my fault if they barrage you with questions later. My bad. So, how are you feeling?"

It took Elphaba a long time to sum up the full extent of what she was feeling, there were so many conflicting emotions, so many things that didn't add up. Why now? Why do they even care? Was it about her? Did it actually matter what she felt? Eventually she answered in the simplest form she could. Looking at Taylor square in the eye, she said the one word he had been expecting.

"Mad."

"Mad?"

"They have requested Elphaba Thropp. But when they meet me I am no longer a Thropp. I will never be a full Thropp. She died the day they left me. I am mad, Taylor. So..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Taylor could feel every bit of anger coursing through her body. He nodded.

"I know."

XX

**YAY! We did it! :D **


	24. Chapter 24

**Dearest, Darlingest readers and followers...  
I am sorry that you have all had to wait for another update, I guess no matter what I say I'm always going to be a slow updater but...heaven love me it's who I am right? ;) You all love me anyway. :P**

**Enjoy Chapter 24 my darling friends. I am not 100% fond of it but it's something none the less. :D  
Your writer  
Grumbello**

**P.S: Due to gmail wanting to destroy my career as a writer, my beta and I have lost contact between chapters. This chapter has therefore not been beta'ed and is completely and utterly my own horrible writing. So if there are mistakes...so be it. I'm human (and horrible at grammar) sue me :P**

_xx_

_Dear Momsie and Popsicle,_

_I am writing to you from Elphaba's room where she is packing her stuff into a bag with magic. REAL magic! She needs to practice to get her strength up. It's kinda funny to watch because she keeps making things messier than they were to begin with and we all know what Elphaba's like with mess. She keeps dropping this one book over and over again._

_I write to you because I want to ask you both something very serious. Momsie, Popsicle, I am almost seventeen, an adult about to come of age and I ask politely that you allow me to take a 'field trip' as it were to the Nest Hardings where Elphaba has been summoned. Apparently you already know of this so I won't remind you why, but Elphaba believes it can be a good method of learning about other rich cultures. She has also written to her new family asking permission but as future Eminent of Munchkinland, she doesn't feel too threatened by their answer. _

_Oh please my lovely parents, can I go? It's only for a couple of weeks and I will be schooled with Elphaba's little sister Nessarose who, for unknown reasons, has been kept back a grade and is therefore at my level. _

_Also Momsie, Popsicle, I have something important to tell you…_

'Blast **BLAST** **BLAST****BLAST****BLAST**!'Galinda threw her pen down on the bed in a huff. She had never been so cowardice in all her life and now, talking to the two people she loved, through pen and paper no less, she couldn't offer the words to describe her love for someone else. She could do much better, she knew she could but finding courage in the unknown was like finding a needle in a haystack. It is possible but people tend to give up before they even start to try. Hindsight is a wonderful thing to someone who needs to know the outcome before the process, someone like Galinda.

The sudden disruption in concentration made the massive book Elphaba was trying to lift to the suitcase, drop suddenly with a great thud. With a soft curse that was more dirty than magic, Elphaba turned towards the pouting blonde.  
'What's wrong my sweet?'  
'I can't do it Elphie and I want to so much.'  
'Do what darling?'  
'Tell Momsie and Popsicle about how I feel about you.'

Elphaba looked up from the book she was glowering at with an expression of shock. 'Glinda…you can't tell them through paper. They can't possibly understand what you're trying to say…what we're trying to say.'  
'What do you mean Elphie? Don't you want to tell them?'  
'Of course I do sweetheart but…let's see if I can make this easier to understand…' Elphaba picked up the book that was still lying open on the ground where she had dropped it, using the small shift in movement to buy her some time to think before she straightened up and faced the blonde once more. 'Galinda, how would you feel if I wrote you a letter…'  
'Elphie I'd LOVE that!'  
'…let me finish.'  
'Sorry'  
'And in that letter I wrote "Galinda…I love you." How would that make you feel?'  
'Oh Elphie that would be wonderful! How romantic!'  
'Ok…that didn't work. Let's try again.' Elphaba faced the bookshelf for a second, fiddling with the last book that she had to pack. 'How would you feel if I wrote you a letter that said "I do love you but we can't be together. By the time you read this I will have gone. Don't try to find me."?'  
'Elphie…are you trying to tell me something?' Galinda's bottom lip quivered.  
'NO! no no no no no no…shoot...Lyndie! It's all hypotheticals! Not real, just pretend. How would that make you feel in pretend land?'  
'I'd feel…upset.'  
'Yes…anything else?'  
'I'd feel betrayed. You didn't stay to talk it out with me face to face. Maybe we could have found a way around it. I would have much rather you'd told me to. My. Face' recognition dawned. 'Elphaba you sly devil!'

'Personally I envisioned the devil to be more of a red then a green but..hey…who said the sly devil wasn't rainbow coloured. Now that would be show worth getting into hell for.' Tyler, in his usual cunning way, first intervened as a voice alone, before his whole body appeared at the foot of Elphaba's bed.

'Tyler! What are you doing popping into this conversation unannounced? You do realise I could have been naked!'  
'Now, now Elphaba…we both know that just isn't possible. I'm too gentleman-ly to really let that ever happen…however there was this one time…well we learn from our mistakes don't we?'  
'Tyler! Don't be gross!'  
'To what do we owe the pleasure Tyler?' Galinda piped up from the bed amongst giggles.  
'Now that's more like it. Couldn't you be more like cutie here Elphaba? More friendly? Really, Wicked Witch just does not suit you.'  
'I can give you Wicked Bi…'  
'ELPHIE! Tyler, why _have_ you decided to appear before us today?'  
'Elphaba, the school is throwing a goodbye party in your honour tomorrow night, I have been given the task to invite you and your gorgeous partner to the event. It begins at 7:00pm in the mess hall and your parents are invited.'  
'You mean…Momsie and Popsicle are coming?'  
' Yeaaah…I…I think so.' Leaning over to Elphaba, Tyler stage whispered 'What the hell is a Momsie and Popsicle?'

Elphaba swatted Tyler on the arm in a playful way before turning back to her book and muttering under her breath the enchantment to send the heavy tome into the air and across the room to her already bulging suitcase. Tyler, ever the stirrer, moved in the way of the floating book and suitcase and plucked it out of the air. 'What are we floating today?' Elphaba cursed a lot louder this time.  
'For FU…'  
'ELPHABA! Taylor, really _must _you cause so much trouble?' Galinda was trying hard to scold Tyler with a straight face as she watched a deeply emerald Elphaba pace back and forth muttering dark obscenities under her breath. 'Do you understand how much trouble Elphaba's been having magically packing those books?'

Tyler winked at Galinda before saying loudly,  
'Of course! Why do you think I did it.' And before Elphaba could mutter a curse on his very existence, Tyler was gone.

'Why that…fshjuckdfhaARGGGGGH' Galinda couldn't help but laugh.

XX

Four very important things happened at the farewell party that night.

'MOMSSSSSSIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE' A piercing scream rose above the din of the large student body that occupied the redecorated mess hall of the academy as a blur of pink scrambled through the tightly packed bodies on a desperate mission.

A collision occurred (it was inevitable) between the pink assassin and her mother causing the two to stumble backwards, upending a tray of water onto a party of people standing nearby, one of which was the emerald girl.

A hiss of pain and sizzling skin followed as Elphaba lay stunned on the floor, her skin blistering from the water

Galinda learnt the word 'No'.

'Elphie! Oh Elphie what happened?' Galinda rushed over to her love who was writhing in pain on the floor, a circle of spectators drew themselves around her as they fought to control the surge of emotional fear that every empathy in the room was channelling from the emerald child. A flash of skin in the huddled compact crowd surrounding the scene and Sara was suddenly standing over Elphaba and Galinda, shock on her face.  
'HEALERS, COME TO THE FRONT OF THE CIRCLE! WE NEED ALL THE TRAINING HEALERS!' Sara shouted to the now quiet student body that then proceeded to shuffle and rearrange like a swarm of ants trying to get to the food source at once. A tight band of students now formed a linked circle; hands connected and muttered at once a healing spell. Sara joined in.

'Accipe sanguinem ulcus cura doloris, nisi in anima. Accipe sanguinem ulcus cura doloris, nisi in anima. Accipe sanguinem ulcus cura doloris, nisi in anima.' The drone of voices in monotonous chant rose to a booming crescendo and the air crackled with the power as Elphaba's moans began to falter and then stop.

There were no scars.

'Oh Elphie!' tears threatened to spill as Galinda strangled Elphaba in a vice grip. 'What happened?'  
'I don't know my sweet, I was just standing here when the waiter lost control of the tray, water spilled out and the next thing I knew, you were standing above me and there was searing pain. I must have blacked out because…the pains gone now as quick as it came'  
'That was the healers Elphie. They healed you.'

'Funny that hey Green Girl'. Sara was smiling at Elphaba who was now standing. The room was now beginning to grow louder as conversations and music started up again. Weird things happen every day at this school so none of the students brooded for too long.

'Oh Sara!' Galinda launched herself at the smiling brunette who was shocked at first before enveloping the usually distanced blonde in a hug. 'Thank you so much for saving her.'

'It was the least I could do for her Blondie, she saved me too. Now we're even green girl!' Sara laughed at Elphaba across Galinda's shoulder and Elphaba smirked back.

'Deal'

'Uh, Blondie…you can let go now. Elphaba, you wanna help me here?' Sara was trying to gently pry the sobbing blonde off whilst Elphaba took Galinda by the shoulders and enveloped her in a hug.

'Shhh Lyndie my darling, I'm alright.'

'I was so frightened Elphie.'

'I know my sweet, I know.'

The room was now back to roaring decibels as the music thumped and students and teachers alike, talked in loud, rambunctious conversations. Across the crowded room, Elise and Ukre Upland were watching their daughters embrace, Galinda's reaction to the sudden scalding of Elphaba not unusual but passionate, had caused the two older Uplands to take stock in a corner and digest this new information. Unseen by their two children, the Uplands were deep in discussion.

'We should tell them. What if they aren't aware of their bond Ukre?'

'Elise my darling, how could they not be? Look at the way they hold each other?'

'Well why haven't they told us yet? Wouldn't they share this newfound feeling with us?'

At this Ukre had to chuckle. His little Galinda had inherited her mother's unreasonable worrying which was clearly coming through Elise now.

'Darling…to them we are the unfeeling parents. How on earth would you imagine your mother to take it if you told her you fell in love with one of your siblings?'

Shock and disgust flitted across Elise's face.

'You can't possibly compare the two Ukre! I was blood relatives to my siblings, Elphaba and Galinda…'

'…for most of their life have believed each other to be blood relatives. They practically left the womb together.' Ukre interjected. Elise opened her mouth, shut it…opened it again before promptly deciding she couldn't disagree with Ukre's sound advice and turned away to acquire a drink. What the Uplands didn't know was that the walls of the Academy had ears.

XX

The party was winding down by the stroke of midnight as most of the faculty and student body had school the next day. It was only Taylor, Elphaba, Galinda, Sara and the Uplands left in the rapidly clearing room. Elphaba and Taylor were having a friendly banter session with an amused Sara watching, her head whipping back and forth between the two players as if she were watching a tennis match, whilst Galinda talked with her parents about the plan to take off with Elphaba.

'Momsie please!'

'Galinda I just can't justify you missing out on that much school.' Ukre piped up.

'Popsicle have I not explained that I will be schooled with Nessarose, Elphie's sister.'

'It's not just school Galinda, you don't know these people. They threw Elphaba out when she was merely an infant! How can we trust they'll be kind to you?'

'How?! You're meant to love us both! How can you claim you care if you're willing to send Elphie to those people who abused her first without me to keep her sane?!'

'Galinda…darling…'

'NO! Momsie…please!'

At the ever growing voices, Elphaba and Taylor had ceased their banter to watch, sensing a rippling current of emotions about to turn very aggressive. Elphaba finally came over to an enraged Galinda who was crying for the second time that night and held her tightly.

'Lyndie…my Lyndie…it'll be ok. They still love me, I know they do. Don't worry about me my sweet, I won't be harmed. You will come for me again and we will be together again I promise. For now, you just have to wait a little longer, but hold out my sweet, hold out for me.'

The older Uplands felt their hearts break at the touching intimacy their two children had for each other. They didn't want to separate them any more than the girls had already suffered but it was too much to take in at this time of night.

'Darlings, we haven't completely decided yet. It is late, we are all tired. Let us sleep on our decision and reconvene tomorrow before Elphaba's carriage arrives. But Galinda, our word will be final. If we decide that no is our final answer…you must come with us do you understand?' Elise's tone was gentle, soft, but firm and Galinda understood that she wouldn't win no matter how much she fought.

'Yes Mother.' The word was bitter from her little girl but Elise understood she was hurting.

'Goodnight my loves' Elise whispered and Ukre smiled at both girls with sadness barely masked in the back of his eyes.

'Goodnight my true parents.' Elphaba whispered after their retreating forms. 'Come my girl, let's go to bed.'

Waving goodbye to a solemn looking Taylor and Sara, the two girls ascended the stairs of the academy for the last night they will ever spend within its walls, both looking forward to the solitude and comfort of each other's embrace.

Come what may the next morning, tonight they were together in soul and body.

XX

**"Take the blood, clean the wound, heal the pain, save the soul." – Translation of healing chant.**

**Click the review button if you dare to tell me your thoughts.  
For all the silent ones out there thank you so much for following or liking or twixting or what ever you do on this site. ;) I may not get to speak to you or hear your thoughts but you're still reading my work and for that I'm always grateful :)**

**Love your writer**

**Grumby!  
xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**So I did it guys :D I wrote two chapters in a day all for you (if there's someone left :P). I owe this chapter to my wonderful Beta Ashes Fade To Dust. She beta'd both chapters in a whopping day. What a champ right? ANNNNNNNNDDDD to the guest who mentioned more M rated stuff would be nice...here you go mate!**

**Warning! This chapter is sex. Between two consenting women. If you don't like, then don't read it. There's no one forcing you to :D I accept reviews of all kinds whether they're constructive or full of love (the love ones are the best) but please don't hate. **

**PS. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITE-ERS! GUESTS AND ALL! :D **

**XX**

**Chapter 25**

Elphaba lay panting, her eyes focused on the lightly illuminated ceiling that was reflecting a pale blue from the half-moon displayed on her window. The party was emotionally draining and even though the room was dark and quiet, Elphaba could still see Galinda's face flickering in her mind. The pain had been excruciating but quick and hadn't scarred her as much as it seemed to have scarred the blonde lying beside her, chest heaving. For hours the two girls had pushed the party out of their mind, exploring their bodies in a night of pure passion and love.

"Wow", Elphaba murmured, throwing an arm over her eyes as a sign of pure exhaustion.

"That was…something else…" Galinda piped up, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

_The dark room was suddenly bathed in a warm glow from the corridor as Elphaba and Galinda swiftly moved into the small room that was, as of tomorrow, no longer Elphaba's. The door shut with a soft click that seemed to resonate with the finality of the evening; this was it. After a swift sleep that would amount to mere seconds, Elphaba and Galinda would be leaving the magic school behind. Whether together or separately - the decision had yet to be made – neither felt quite like celebrating their options. Elphaba moved further into the room with a slow, sad gait, taking in the room as if it were new. Galinda turned the lamp on, casting warm shadows against the bare walls. The window projected the night city from a height that allowed their eyes to see across the sparkling landscape that wasn't really there. _

"_Elphie…are you okay?"_

_The green girl had moved to the window, looking without really seeing. She hadn't shown any sign of hearing Galinda's question and the blonde had opened her mouth to ask again when Elphaba finally spoke, softly yet audible._

"_I'm alright, my sweet. Just…just thinking."_

"_If it's about tomorrow, we shouldn't…"_

"_It's more about tonight actually." Elphaba stated. "Your face when I was on the ground…Oz Galinda, I was so…"_

_Galinda moved swiftly to Elphaba's side. "Shh sweetheart. I'm okay. I'm sorry I was so upset, my darling, but you were hurt and I love you so much…"_

_Elphaba turned to face Galinda at those words, her eyes shining with a mixture of pain, love, and relief. _

"_Are you sure you're okay Lyndie?" Elphaba's hand reached up slowly to cup the blonde's cheek. Galinda leaned into the touch, her eyes closing as a content sigh floated from between her lips._

"_I am."_

_With Galinda's eyes still shut, the first warning of the mood shifting came when Elphaba's lips passed softly across hers. Her eyes flew open in surprise before fluttering shut again as she responded to the kiss. Galinda's hands began to move of their own accord to Elphaba's hips, as Elphaba's tangled in the blonde hair. Pulling away for a second with a soft nip at her bottom lip, Elphaba breathed a soft "Lyndie" before re-joining their lips with a stronger passion. _

_The sudden demanding pressure made blood rush with pounding force through Galinda's body, flushing her face and causing heat to begin to roll and spread from her chest. The warmth began settling in her lower back and stomach causing the blonde to moan which was quickly swallowed by Elphaba, responding with her own guttural sound. _

_They were moving, though Elphaba didn't realise until Galinda's back hit the door with a solid thud. A passionate groan tore from Galinda at the hard contact sending heat coursing through Elphaba. Mouths met, more teeth than lips now, as the passion became overwhelming. _

"Lyndie?" Elphaba hadn't removed her arm from over her eyes. "Are you…okay?"

"Mmm…I can't feel my feet." It was a said with a soft, tired giggle and Elphaba smiled warmly at the sound.

"Me either. How did you know…"

"I have no idea…"

"_Lyndie" Elphaba gasped as Galinda's hands travelled down her sides before bunching at the hem of her shirt and pulling slowly up. "Lyndie…Oz…" Mouths reconnected as Galinda's fingers finally trailed over the smooth flesh of Elphaba's stomach. Muscles jumped under the wandering digits and Galinda smirked in triumph as Elphaba groaned in response. _

"Elphie…"

"Yeah, Lyndie?"

"What happens if I don't…if we don't…" A sob broke loose from Galinda before she could hold it in. She didn't want to ruin their night but it had been plaguing her mind since the party and she knew it wouldn't go away easily. "What happens if I never see you again Elphie?"

Elphaba had been worrying about this as well.

"We will see each other again Lyndie. This I promise."

"How can you promise that?" Another sob echoed in the now dark room before the blonde yawned and snuggled in closer to Elphaba. "I want to be with you…always". The yawns were coming frequently now, breaking Galinda's sentences and tugging at Elphaba's heart. "I don't want…to ever…leave…" Elphaba held back the chuckle that was bubbling in her throat. The next noise was a soft snore that confirmed that Galinda had fallen asleep mid-sentence. Snuggling in closer, Elphaba allowed her mind to wander back to the last couple of hours of the night.

_Elphaba felt the material of her shirt moving up and over her head as thin, pink fingers instantly moved to her stomach. Throwing her head back as a moan tore through her, Elphaba was shocked at how vocal she was being tonight. She was known for her quiet, stoic attitude but in a few short minutes she was writhing and whimpering. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as a warm, wet mouth found the curve of breastbone, hugging the material of her bra. "Lyndie…oh…" She was finding it hard to formulate words, sentences, thoughts, and in a moment of clarity she found she really didn't care. "Don't…stop." Galinda moaned her promise as her mouth moved down Elphaba's stomach, the muscles clenching and relaxing in a pulsating rhythm. Moisture seemed to move from Galinda's mouth and flood to her core as she began to slowly grind against Elphaba. _

_Understanding what Galinda needed on some primal instinct, Elphaba slid her leg between Galinda's, groaning as she connected with the heat at the apex of the small blonde thighs. She knew then that she needed to have Galinda and suddenly she changed roles, pushing Galinda back until she reached the bed. As they reached the mattress, Elphaba pushed the blonde who fell atop the bed with the grace of a rhino skateboarding, effectively breaking the heat and tension with soft giggles. Elphaba looked down upon the giggling blonde and a new form of heat threaded its way through her body. She couldn't remember feeling any more in love than she did now. Her chuckles softened into a warm smile which made its way into her eyes. Galinda smiled back and offered her hand to the brunette, who took the proffered hand before gasping in surprise when Galinda yanked with more strength than she knew she had. She pulled Elphaba squarely on top of the once again giggling blonde. _

"_Cheeky" Elphaba admonished fondly before tickling the one place she knew Galinda was especially ticklish. _

"_Stop…gah…Elphie stop. Uncle! UNCLE!"_

_Chuckling, Elphaba lowered herself more fully on the body beneath her, heat once again resurfacing as the blonde moaned at the contact. Lips met with a renewed passion but at a slower pace as hands now pulled up Galinda's skirt. _

"_Elphie…please."_

_Elphaba took her lovers pleas to mind as she swiftly brought her mouth down to the newly revealed flesh of her thigh. Sucking roughly at the pale skin, Elphaba was pleased to note a rough purple bruise beginning to form and knew that even if Galinda couldn't be with her tomorrow, that mark will be for a while and it made her smile with bittersweet feeling. Shaking her head to clear her mind from the sad thoughts she moved her mouth up slowly, jumping over the apex of her thighs to the bottom of her stomach and ever so slowly up to her breasts. Cupping them both easily in the palm of her hands, Elphaba rubbed the soft flesh, making the blonde throw her head back with a soft groan. _

"_Please…" the whimper fuelled Elphaba and as she brought her warm mouth down on a straining nipple, she was rewarded with a louder, more desperate whimper. Taking her time to taste the slightly salty skin of her lover, Elphaba brought Galinda dangerously close to the edge of pleasure. _

"_Elphie…Oz…Elphie…" Biting hard on her lower lip, Elphaba was surprised when she found her lover suddenly quaking violently with release beneath her._

_Moaning her approval of such a passionate release, Elphaba moved swiftly down to capture Galinda's clit with her lips. Flicking her tongue quickly across the sensitive bundle, Galinda bucked and cried out with the new burning passion that Elphaba brought back. "Elphie…what are you…doing to me… oh…" Her hips began to move in time to Elphaba's flicking tongue and suddenly she was quaking again. "Harder, Elphie…please…more…harder…Oz I'm so close."_

"_Oh Lyndie" Elphaba felt her thighs dampen as warmth pooled in her lower stomach. Slipping a finger into Galinda's tight warmth, she began thrusting in time with her tongue and after three swift movements, the blonde was shuddering, mouth open in a silent scream as she was thrown over the precipice. As feeling began to return to her tightened body, Galinda's silent scream turned into a loud, guttural moan, sending pleasure rocketing through Elphaba's body. _

_Needing release, Elphaba straddled her still shuddering lover. She began to rock against a creamy thigh, her wetness making the movement almost frictionless and highly enjoyable. Galinda's body was still rolling with the waves of orgasm, as she spasmed with the familiar animalistic movements of her emerald lover. She clutched at Elphaba's lower back, pulling her down onto her thigh harder and faster. "Lyndie…" Elphaba whimpered between clenched teeth and instantly Galinda knew what she needed. A single finger moved between emerald folds and found the straining bundle of nerves that needed touch. _

_With soft, swift circles, Galinda brought Elphaba right to the brink of orgasm. Suddenly she stopped, loving how Elphaba keened desperately above her for more. Waiting till she calmed, Galinda returned to the sensitive spot and repeated the action. She continued to bring Elphaba to the brink before pulling back and waiting till she calmed before doing it again. Several times she brought the emerald girl begging towards the precipice before finally, as she pulled away for the eighth time, Elphaba's body released of its own accord in shuddering, jarring movements. _

_The fire burning through Elphaba's body was unlike anything she'd ever experienced, and with a final jerk against Elphaba's thigh a long, wailing Galinda was torn from her parched throat. Allowing Elphaba a chance to breathe, the blonde finally pulled her down into a passionate kiss. _

Having almost drifted off, Elphaba couldn't help the smile as her body remembered the feelings and began to warm and tingle again. Holding her eyes open with great difficulty, she turned to look at her sleeping love who had been snoring softly for ten minutes now.

"I love you Lyndie. I will always love you. And if you can't come with me tomorrow it won't matter because I know what I'm going to do, and I'll be with you again soon."

And with those words, ringing with certainty, Elphaba finally fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next one!**

**Not much to say this time because I said it all just a second ago in the last chapter :P ENJOY FRIENDS and THANKS Ash for being my beta :D xox**

**XX**

**Chapter 26**

The carriage bumped as it rolled over the broken and decayed road that used to be one of the grandest roads in this world, the Yellow Brick Road. Elphaba bumped her head against the glass pane and swore under her breath as she rubbed her forehead with her palm. She wasn't in the best of moods, which was easily discernible by the ever present frown on her face.

Some strange man dressed in odd colours that apparently represented "Munchkinland" with a crest on his chest which she assumed to be her families, appeared early at the school that morning and declared that "Her royal Highness, Elphaba Thropp present herself and enter the carriage to begin the journey." She wanted to present her fist to his head but instead spent the quick five minutes hugging her tearful mother, her sombre father, and embracing a sobbing Galinda. She remembered spending almost all morning telling Galinda her plan in the desperation that the blonde not come looking for her as she knew she would.

"But Elphie I can't spend weeks without you."

"Oh Lyndie, it hurts me as well my love. But I will be with you. You must promise to not come looking, Galinda. Darling please."

Galinda had defiantly looked away from Elphaba, tears so constantly running down her face now that Elphaba feared she would have permanent tear tracks etched into her cheeks. They had started this morning when her mother and father had told her, with no enjoyment whatsoever, that Galinda was to be returning home with them and not with Elphaba.

"Lyndie darling, look at me." Elphaba cupped Galinda's chin and softly directed her gaze into her own. "You know I love you my darling, and you know I want to be with you but I must do this and I can't be worried that you're going to be running into danger just to be with me. Three weeks Lyndie. Three. Then we shall be together forever, my love. Trust me?"

Though the tears still ran solidly down her face, Galinda smiled and nodded.

"I promise Elphie. Though I'm not happy about it."

"Nor am I, my sweet. I love you so much."

They had kissed and embraced in their room, not knowing that, by now, their love was publicly known by almost everyone, even their parents.

Elphaba scowled at the gorgeous landscape passing her. Without her bubbly blonde by her side, the grass didn't shine with morning dew; the sun didn't warm her and the blue sky just made her feel blue.

"Three weeks Lyndie", she whispered to the landscape. "How am I going to go three weeks without you?"

XX

"Galinda, darling, I…"

"I don't want to hear it." Galinda pouted at the rolling countryside they were passing. Just knowing Elphaba was moving in the opposite direction made her frown lines deepen. Her father smiled sadly at his wife before nodding at his daughter.

"I know you're mad, my child. I would be too. Elphaba won't be gone forever. I promise."

"You don't even care! You sent her away without us in the first place! How can you even pretend to really be concerned?" Ukre and Elise understood the hostility more than Galinda knew and it was for that reason that they didn't chastise Galinda at her harsh tone. Elise leant across the cabin area of their carriage and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"Sweetheart, if we didn't love her we would have kept her here. She needs to tie up this mess at the Thropp estate so she can come home and live in peace. Do you understand?"

"How do you know?"

"How do we know what darling?"

"How do you know she'll come home? What if they don't let her go? What if she gets hurt? What if she doesn't…" A sob broke free, the thought too painful to voice, but what if? What if she didn't want to come back to her after living a life like a princess?

"Galinda, she'll be back."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust your mother darling. She always knows."

Galinda sat and stewed in silence for the rest of the ride however, unbeknownst to her parents and Elphaba, had a trick up her sleeve which didn't break her promise to her parents or her love. It was merely a simple card with the name Taylor written all over it.

XX

"Curse this damn carriage, curse this damn driver, curse my damn, stupid, cursing, curse of a curse, no good, give up their daughter family who want me to come and fulfil my grandfather's position just because he's dead! That's so not right! They give me up and then realise that they've made a mistake giving away the only girl who can do the damn job! Ahhhhh…FUCK YOU CARRIAGE DRIVING MAN!"

"Wow…I didn't know you could actually swear Thropp. I must say I'm impressed!" Elphaba's frown turned instantly into one of hesitant joy. "I guess I did always interrupt before you could finish each swear right?"

"Either I'm more upset about leaving the A.P.Y than I first thought or you're actually following me you Son of a Bi…"

**Pop**

"Hey...I heard you were missing me!"

"Taylor! What the hell? I mean…I'm thrilled, trust me. But what are you doing here?" Elphaba flung her arms around the suddenly visible man.

"I am your new guard of honour, Ms. Thropp. A princess needs an escort! And I'm yours."

"I'm not a princess Taylor. I'm an Eminence."

"Tomato, Tomatoh, potato, potato."

"Who the hell says that?!"

"Munchkins! Do your research. You are going to rule them for a while. Well…three weeks."

"Two."

"That's what I said. Two. Nice carriage."

"It's shit."

"Language, Thropp. You're in the presence of a grand guard of Honour."

"I'm not in school so you can't stop me. Hey…speaking of school, aren't you needed at the A.P.Y?"

"Elphaba…did you forget I can be in fifty different places at once?"

"Right…how did the most annoying person in the world get the skill to split himself fifty freaking times? It's just unjust!"

"Well…just for that you can sit alone in silence." Taylor huffed dramatically before disappearing.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?" The disembodied voice carried through the small compartment.

"I can hear you breathing."

"Does it scare you?"

"It does creep me out a little."

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Swinging out blindly, Elphaba was pleased to hear an indignant "Hey" and Taylor appeared again rubbing his cheek.

"I didn't hit you did I?"

"No. But it would have hurt if you did." He pouted and continued to rub his face.

"Baby."

"Yep!"

"Taylor? They don't know you're coming. Won't that be a problem?"

"I contacted them when they first contacted you. Galinda asked me to come along as a service anyway but…I'd beaten her to the punch."

"Galinda asked you to come with me?"

"Yep. Blondie has a big heart."

Elphaba smiled as her heart warmed. Knowing that Taylor was technically there through Galinda, she felt suddenly closer to her blonde lover once more. "She certainly does."

"Okay. So…I spy with my little eye something that begins with D."

"Dick?"

"Now that was just beginners luck!"

Elphaba found herself laughing for the first time since that morning. "Okay. I spy with my little eye something that begins with…G."

"Grass?"

"Yep."

"That's so easy!"

"Taylor…that's all there is to bloody see!"

"Okay…point. How about we sing?"

"HELP ME CARRIAGE DRIVER HE'S GOING TO SING!"

"Ha-freaking-ha."

XX

"Momsie?" Galinda's voice was slightly hoarse from crying most of the day. Her mother had come upstairs with her when they'd arrived back at the Upland manor and, as it was dark and late, Galinda had pleaded tiredness before shuffling off to bed. She didn't have the appetite to eat dinner. Her mother felt the tug on her heart that she felt all day seeing her daughters so unhappy. '_Galinda's your daughter Elise', s_he reminded herself sadly. '_Elphaba…well Elphaba is much more than that now. She's your daughter-in-law.' _That made her smile despite the day.

"Yes my darling?"

"Will you tuck me in?"

Elise's heart clenched painfully in her chest at the soft words uttered by her daughter, knowing that for Galinda to ask for such comfort meant she was truly hurting. Elise hated that she was hurting.

"Of course my love."

Moving around to her daughter's side, she pulled the blankets tighter around the already dosing Galinda. Leaning down, Elise kissed Galinda's forehead and smoothed back the rampant blonde curls that she'd always loved.

"Elphie…" Galinda murmured, tongue already too heavy to fully speak.

"Shh…I know sweetheart. She'll be home soon."

"Mmm." A smile graced Galinda's face. "I love her…so…much…" And like that, she was asleep. Unsure if Galinda had meant to confess to her how much she loved Elphaba, Elise merely smiled, warmth spreading through her body at the pure love her daughters had.

"And she loves you." Elise whispered softly before kissing her daughter's cheek and turning off the light.

Walking to the door, Elise looked in on the slumbering bundle that was her daughter. "And we love you." she whispered before closing the door and walking down the hall to her husband.

Finding her husband in the library, Elise watched silently from the doorway as he browsed the books with an intensity she hadn't seen for years.

"You miss her." It wasn't a question and Ukre found he didn't need to answer it.

"She loved this room the most."

"She's coming back, Ukre." He sighed deeply; a sombre look that he was unable to shake all day stained his features.

"I know but…it doesn't stop the hurt."

"I feel the hurt too darling. I know."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping soundly. She was exhausted." Elise frowned as she elegantly folded herself into one of the large armchairs spread amongst the books. "She's been crying most of the day."

"As we knew she would darling. You don't regret not letting her go with Elphaba do you?"

"No. As much as it pains me to separate them, this was something Elphaba needed to do. You?"

"No. I agree with you."

"Ukre, you should have heard her."

"Who?"

"Galinda. Tonight. She was half asleep and when I kissed her, she smiled and mumbled Elphaba's name and then told me how much she loved her. I don't think she was aware who she was telling but all the same…when I finally heard my baby tell me her love it made me feel…"

"Warm?"

"How'd you know?" Elise smiled warmly at her husband. He shrugged.

"I've been feeling warm too. Every time I see them together actually."

"She'll be back won't she Ukre?" He nodded fervently.

"Of course my darling. They love each other. Could you doubt they would ever stay away?" Elise smiled.

"Sounds like someone I know well."

"Oh? Who?" His eyes flashed knowingly.

"Mmm…he's so handsome. So sweet." Ukre frowned playfully.

"I don't like how much you fawn over this man Elise. I demand you stay away from him!"

"Oh but then…how would I ever show him how much I love him?" Her tone had dropped seductively and Ukre smiled deeply.

"I think he knows."

"You take the fun out of everything" she said, laughing.

"Is that so, Mrs. Upland? Well I'll have to fix that won't I?" Laughing loudly now, Elise squealed childishly as Ukre picked her up in his arms and made a show of walking towards the door. "Come Mrs. Upland. Let's have fun!"

"Oaf", she whispered teasingly before kissing him softly and allowing him to carry her off to bed.

XX

"Paper, scissors, rock" Elphaba's hand shot out in a finger gesture that implied she was over the game whilst Taylor showed a scissors gesture. "Scissors beats rudeness! I totally won!"

"Taylor…how long do you think we still have?"

"Oh it's that bad with me, huh?"

"Taylor…we've been playing this game for two hours. I can only stand 'I WON I WON' for so long."

"Well maybe if you didn't suck so much…"

"You cheat!"

"Do not!"

"Taylor…everyone knows paper beats rock."

"I don't see how…it's paper. Paper does nothing!"

"Ms. Elphaba?" A head popped down to look at her and Taylor.

The shock of another man in the carriage had worn off after Taylor had unceremoniously banged on the roof and demanded to see a menu when he got hungry later in the evening. The poor carriage driver almost had a collision and it took Elphaba's word that he was with her for them to get back on the road.

Elphaba scowled at the head as if it were a poisonous snake and bit out a sharp 'What?!'

She still hadn't forgiven anyone from the royal side, servant or not, for taking her away from her real life with Galinda.

"We're almost at the Thropp Manor. Please be ready to disembark."

"Finally!" Taylor groaned. "We were dying down here. The service is atrocious. I demand a first class carriage next time."

"Sir." The man ground out between gritted teeth. "I assure you that this was a first class carriage."

"Appalling. The royalty sit in these conditions."

Elphaba was trying her best not to laugh as the man began to go red in the face. Putting on a very pompous tone, Taylor began listing demands for his next trip.

"…and please ensure that my steak is medium rare served with horseradish cream, NOT horseradish…HORSERADISH CREAM! There is a difference. And I want iced water WITHOUT the ice, Jeeves. It is imperative I have no ice! It wrinkles my skin!" Grinding his teeth the man disappeared from view and Elphaba bent over cackling. "How'd I sound Elphaba? Like a royal pain?"

"Perfect Taylor! You nailed it."

"I always thought I was blue blooded."

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt and Elphaba felt her nerves and anxiety bubble. She wasn't ready for this.

"Green girl…" Taylor whispered, slipping his hand into her clenched one. "We've got this. I'm here. Just breathe."

Nodding her understanding, Elphaba took three slow, deep breaths before placing a solid mask of indifference on. The carriage door opened and the blinding light caused both Elphaba and Taylor to blink rapidly before stepping out. As their light blindness faded, a large shape lumbered towards them. Instinctively Elphaba reached for Galinda's hand and, finding Taylors, squeezed. He squeezed back and held on tightly, not liking the intimidating figure any more than Elphaba.

"Elphaba?" The voice was loud, commanding and Elphaba had an instinctive feeling with this man to cower. Frowning against her natural instinct she straightened even more and glared at the figure. "My name is Frex."


End file.
